Young Immortal
by Dragonwhisperer
Summary: What happens when an abused apparition is sent to the human world for Yuseke's gang to take care of? It's my first fic, I hope you like it. R&R please flames sadly accepted. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Dragonwhisperer: Hi, this is the first fic I've ever written. I hope it's okay; I like adding my own characters to the stories. This is a Hiei/OC story, but it doesn't begin to show itself until later chapters. Hope you like!  
  
{Insert dumb disclaimer here}  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Yuseke don't fall asleep while you're walking," Botan said.   
  
"He does it all the time," Kuwabara said.  
  
"And then he trips," Keiko added.  
  
"Very funny Keiko," Yuseke mumbled. He cracked his neck, "Man, I want to go back to bed, why did Kurama ask to meet this early?"  
  
"It's nearly noon Yuseke," Botan said.  
  
"I know, and normally on a weekend when I'm not doing something for Binky Boy I'm sleeping."  
  
"Binky Boy?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Koenma," Botan answered.   
  
"Oh, I guess that does fit since he never takes that pacifier out of his mouth."   
  
"Now why did Kurama want to meet us?" Yuseke asked Boton.  
  
"He got a word from Koenma," Botan said. "All Kurama told me was to meet him and Hiei at the park, he said Koenma wanted to speak with us all."  
  
"Then why couldn't he just appear out of thin air and telepathy this all to us?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Don't ask me," Botan said, "I am merely a messenger and a guide."   
  
"Yeah I know."   
  
"I just hope he's not assigning you guys on another crime mission," Keiko said.   
  
"The last time he did that, all of you came back looking like zombies."  
  
"Well you fight a five headed demon who matches your every move with ten times the force," Yuseke said. "That's what we had to go up against, and one person for each head."  
  
"You're not talking about that Gorgon again are you?" The looked up to see Hiei on the wall above them.  
  
"Yeah," Yuseke said, "I was."  
  
Hiei scowled at him, "You talk about it so plainly, but I know you still have nightmares about it."  
  
"Shut up Hiei," Yuseke retorted. "Anyway, how come you're not with Kurama?"  
  
"I was," Hiei said, "but you were taking so long that I decided to go and look for you."  
  
"Well we're right here."  
  
"Don't push my patience," Hiei spat, "I'm not in a good mood."  
  
"Then lets all shut our little traps so we don't make you mad," Botan said. Hiei hopped off the wall as they continued walking.   
  
***  
  
When they finally arrived at the agreed upon meeting place, Kurama met them near a small pond.   
  
"Finally find them?" Kurama asked Hiei. Hiei gave him a very rude sign, but   
  
Kurama pretended not to notice. "Well, now that we're all here." He looked into the pond, and Koenma appeared.  
  
"It's about time," Koenma said. "Well, down to why I asked all to meet." He cleared his throat. "Now then. A young apparition has been sent to the human world."  
  
"Why?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"I'm getting there," Koenma replied. "Now, she was sent there because she is in dire need of Genkai's training."  
  
"Sounds pretty serious," Kuwabara said.   
  
"It is," Koenma said. "The apparition's powers are of the elements, you know, earth, wind, water, fire, lightning, and all of those in between."  
  
"That is quite some power for an apparition," Kurama said. "Are you sure it's an apparition?"  
  
"Well, it's rather hard to say," Koenma answered. "The parents are a humanoid demon father, and an earth apparition mother."  
  
"Well that's quite a mix," Hiei muttered.   
  
Koenma ignored him. "Now, we decided that the human world was best suited for this one, since it has all of the elements, and several humans and demons living there, I believe you know who I'm talking about." They all either groaned, nodded, or in Kuwabara's case, made a face at him. "Now, get out of here and find that apparition."  
  
"Hang on Koenma," Yuseke said. "Even if we were to go out and look now, it would help if we knew what the guy looked like."  
  
Koenma glared at him, "She looks like this," replied, emphasizing on the word she. In front of him appeared an image of the girl. She had deep violet, nearly black eyes, and light brown hair that hung several inches below her shoulders.   
  
"How old is this kid?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"In apparition terms," Koenma said, "She's still considered extremely young, but in our terms she's a teenager."  
  
"Just tell us how old she is Koenma!" Yuseke yelled.   
  
"Fine, fine," Koenma said. "She's fourteen, though it's not really going to help you much."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.   
  
"This girl is small, about Genkai's height, more like an in between her and Hiei, shorter than Hiei though."  
  
"Great," Yuseke groaned, "Time to go apparition hunting."   
  
"One more thing," Koenma said. "I advise you to keep Botan and Keiko with you, and consider getting Kuwabara's sister out here too."  
  
"Why would you need Shiziru?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"Well it's simple," Koenma answered. "The poor apparition girl is terrified of men, which means Hiei isn't going to be much help."  
  
"Watch it," Hiei growled.   
  
"Why?" Botan asked.  
  
"Her demon father beat her, and she was taunted and harassed by the boys in her village," Koenma answered. "I don't mean that she's been used at all, which no she hasn't, but she's been threatened with it several times, by both the boys and her father."  
  
"Disgusting!" Botan cried. "She'll be afraid of men for the rest of her life."  
  
"And her life won't end unless she's slain," Koenma said. "Apparitions age the same way demons do, they gradually stop."  
  
"Well let's not waste anymore time," Yuseke said. "Kuwabara, why don't you go and get your sister and meet us at Genkai's temple?" Kuwabara nodded, "From there we'll decide what to do." He looked at Hiei, and with a little caution, asked, "Hiei, if you feel like it, could you maybe look around with your eye?"  
  
Hiei gave him one of his unreadable looks and shrugged. "Might as well," he mumbled, "Then you can go and find her and I can be on my way." Yuseke nodded in thanks, and then looked back at Koenma.  
  
"Find her quickly," said the prince, "She's not only a danger to those around her, but also to herself. Her trauma was caused by what I said, which has amplified her powers and made them nearly uncontrollable."  
  
"Now you tell us that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I would have said it anyway," Koenma said, "Now get out there and find her!" His image faded from the pool and he was gone.   
  
"That poor girl," Botan said, "She'll be so afraid of us when we fid her."   
  
"We'll deal with that when we find her," Yuseke said. He turned to Kuwabara.   
  
"Why don't you head back and get your sister, while we're waiting for you at Genkai's we'll try and contact Hinigeshi."  
  
Kuwabara nodded and ran back from the direction they had come. As the others headed to Genkai's temple, Keiko asked. "What will we do once we finally find her?"   
  
"Our best bet is to try and her to trust you, Botan, Hinigeshi, and Shiziru," Kurama replied. "Maybe if we have a little time if we are able to contact Hinigeshi would could try and get a hold of Yukina, having more females around her, the calmer she'll be, especially if you girls out number us by more than one person."   
  
"That's a good idea," Botan said. "Maybe we should just leave you boys at the temple."  
  
"That might be a possibility," Yuseke said. "But then she'll just have to see us when you girls get her to the temple."  
  
"But Genkai will probably still be there," Botan said. "And you guys could just stay quite and only be just within sight."   
  
"That we'll decide," Yuseke replied.   
  
"Just don't decide on something stupid," Botan said as they approached the stairs leading to Genkai's temple. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Insert Disclaimer) I hate disclaimers.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs, Genkai was waiting for them, but she wasn't the only one.  
  
"Well we don't have to worry about calling," Yuseke said as he saw both Hinigeshi and Yukina.  
  
"Koenma sent me just a little bit ago," Hinigeshi said.   
  
"Yukina has been her visiting all afternoon," Genkai said.   
  
"I'll help you find her," Yukina said. "Just hearing that story made me sick."  
  
"I thought very hard about knocking down a few trees," Yuseke said, "you weren't the only one who was sickened by it."   
  
"Where's Kuwabara?" Hinigeshi asked.  
  
"He went to get his sister," Yuseke answered. "We figured the more girls the better." He noticed Hiei walking off. "Where are you going?"  
  
Hiei looked back for a brief second, "No where," he replied, and hoped onto the nearest rock and sat down.  
  
"He's going to search for the girl," Kurama said. "It'll make finding not only easier, but faster."   
  
They waited. It took a long time, and by the time Kuwabara arrived with his sister, Hiei had still not found her.  
  
"Man I would've thought he would've found her by now," Kuwabara said.   
  
"The girl's powers are emitted from her," Genkai said, "but since the majority of her power is elemental, she is almost connected to the life in this city, at least those belonging to the elemental classes."  
  
"So anything related to one of those elements could throw Hiei off?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"It depends on what it is," Genkai answered. "The girl would have to be close by if the element were to attract Hiei, but she will leave a little remains behind."  
  
"Like a trail?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Kind of," Genkai answered. "But depending how long she's been here and how much she moves, the trail could be immense."  
  
"So you're saying that if that trail is as big as it is," Yuseke started.  
  
"It could take Hiei several hours to find her," Genkai finished.  
  
Kuwabara slammed his fist into his opposite hand. "This stinks, what if he can't find her by nightfall?"  
  
"He's been in that meditative state a while," Kurama said. "Once he's in there for a certain time, he won't stop searching for something until he finds it."  
  
"How long is that time span?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"About half an hour to forty-five minutes," Kurama answered. "Though it does depend on how important it is to him. Who knows, he may not even care and just forget about it and just give up. He doesn't have to do this, and you know he'll do exactly what he wants if he can get away with it."   
  
"I really don't want to sit here much longer," Botan said. "Koenma didn't tell us what kind of condition she was in."  
  
"He told me," Hinigeshi said. They all looked at her, minus Hiei. "Koenma said that she was so scared in the palace that he couldn't even get her to stay there long enough to get any of her wounds treated very well."  
  
"She's hurt?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Yes," Hinigeshi answered. "But not just in body, but in mind and soul. She stayed there only long enough to get a little cleaned up, she didn't even get any new clothes, she only just put back on her old clothes after she was showered up a little."  
  
"How long has she been out of the palace?"  
  
"We aren't sure. Koenma had just told her that she could come here for help. That was two days ago, don't ask me why they just told us about it, maybe they thought that she would still be somewhere in Spirit World."  
  
"So you're saying that she could've been wondering around here for the past two day?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
Hinigeshi nodded, "I know it's bad, but Koenma said she was so scared. She was scared of even him. Two maids had to be with her the whole time she was speaking with Koenma, just so she would be a little calm."   
  
"She must be very traumatized to be afraid of even Koenma when he's was trying to help her," Genkai said. "Boys maybe it is best that you stay here and the girls just go and look for her." They nodded.   
  
Kurama was thinking about what state the girl might be in when Hiei chimed in. -Kurama, I was listening as I searched. Tell the girls to head out. I haven't found her yet, but having them out there when I find her will speed up the process of getting to her once I find them. -  
  
-So you did hear about her condition? -  
  
-If a woman is that afraid, she shouldn't be out alone, not even for a minute. -  
  
-All right, I'll tell them. - Kurama snapped out of the trance like state he had gone into while speaking with Hiei. "I just spoke with Hiei."  
  
"Has he found her," Botan asked.  
  
Kurama shook his head, "No, but he told me to tell you to go out now. He said he relay where she is to you when he finds her, so stay together."  
  
They nodded, "Come on girls," Shiziru said as she got up. "Let's go find her."   
  
"I hope Hiei finds her soon," Hinigeshi said. "It is already way passed noon, and it gets dark earlier now. We still only have a few hours of daylight left, and finding her in the dark will be very difficult."  
  
They nodded, and the girls left the temple.   
  
***  
  
Kuwabara punched a tree, "I can't believe that demon could've hurt that girl so much, I mean, that's his daughter."  
  
"Many demon men wish for sons," Kurama said. "Many times if a female is born, it is disposed of right away. This demon must have thought it would give him some entertainment to hurt her."  
  
"I wonder why her mother didn't do anything about it?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"She may have been unable to do anything," Kurama answered. "An apparition against a demon, normally a demon wins, but it does depend what the apparition controls."  
  
"Koenma said she controlled earth though," Yuseke said, "That's pretty powerful."  
  
"But it also depends on what the demon possess," Genkai said. "This demon that was her father probably had some powers that would render the apparition's powers unless against him."   
  
"Our conversation just keeps getting worse and worse doesn't it?" Yuseke asked.   
  
"And it may just continue down that rode," Genkai said. "Hinigeshi told me the girl's mother died when she was five years old."  
  
"That's a long time," Yuseke said, "Eight years. Imagine what that guy could have done to her in that time."  
  
"I don't want to," Kuwabara replied.   
  
"Does this girl even have a name?" Kurama asked.  
  
Genkai looked grime. "Hinigeshi was told that Koenma said that when he asked her for her name, she said she didn't know what it was."  
  
"What?" Kuwabara asked. "How could she not know her own name?"  
  
"From what Koenma found out," Genkai continued, "When the girl's mother died, her father stopped using her name, calling her by names I will not repeat."  
  
"What an ass," Yuseke said, and then covered his mouth. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize," Genkai said. "That name doesn't even come close to what I wish to call him."  
  
"Oh," Yuseke said. "What do you want to call him?"   
  
"It is a word in a language that none of you will know, maybe," she added, glancing at Kurama. "But it means someone who is in connected with the most evil of hell demons in existence."  
  
"You're putting that very mildly," Kurama, said, a slight glint of amusement in his eyes. "What you mean by contact isn't actually clean."  
  
"Oh you guys are sick," Yuseke said as he covered his ears.  
  
"Of course he is every single foul word that these humans have come up with," Genkai said. "I have never felt this way about a demon in my entire life. Never has this been told about, a demon abusing his child."  
  
"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Normally a demon teaches its child everything it knows, wanting to pass down its abilities, good or bad, down through the generations. This causes them to be very protective of their children."  
  
"Well apparently not in this case," Yuseke said. They waited for hours, but Hiei still didn't find her. When it began to get dark they began to wonder if they would even find her today.  
  
"Man," Kuwabara said as he paced, "It's like the girl cleared the whole city."  
  
"She may have," Kurama said. "If she's as fearful as she is, whenever she saw a man she probably ran. If my guess is correct, she's probably been running all day. Either running or hiding, which means she is probably very exhausted, and dehydrated."  
  
"Kurama may have a very good point," Genkai said. "If she has been running, and does so every time she sees a man, she probably ignored every little thing her body needed."  
  
"Damn!" Kuwabara said as his fist pounded into a tree, "If I could have just five minutes alone with that guy, and he couldn't use his spirit powers."   
  
"That will be only a dream," Yuseke said. "Both the alone part, and no spirit powers."  
  
"Don't remind me," Kuwabara muttered. He looked up at the sky. "It's getting pretty dark out, come on Hiei."  
  
"He's going to have quite a headache later," Kurama said.  
  
"Hmm?" Yuseke and Kuwabara asked at the same time.  
  
"It's the reason he normally searches for something for only half and hour or forty-five minutes," Kurama answered. "If goes much longer, when he gets out of his trance he gets a nasty headache."  
  
"He's been like that for hours though," Kuwabara said. "That's going to be one mean headache."   
  
"He'll survive it," Kurama said, "He'll just sleep it off, of course I wouldn't be surprised if this one knocks him unconscious."  
  
"Ouch," Yuseke winced. "I wouldn't want that headache." They each glanced at Hiei at the same time, just in time to watch the demon slowly close his third eye, and open his original two.  
  
"They're going to her now," Hiei mumbled. He tied his bandana around his forehead and slowly cracked his back. Once that was done he held his now pounding head.   
  
"Thanks a lot Hiei," Yuseke said. Hiei didn't reply, though none of them expected him to.  
  
"Now we just have to wait for the girls to get back," Genkai said.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I wonder how Hiei's going to be when he's done? I hope he finds the girl soon. Don't you just want to tear her father in half? Wait until you see what I have planned. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Insert stupid disclaimer here if you wish)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Shiziru was running as fast as he legs could carry her.  
  
"Shiziru!" Botan yelled from behind her, "She should be off to your left." They were running down the low-cemented embankment of the city river, and were just running under a bridge.  
  
"It had to take Hiei this long to find her?" Shiziru asked.  
  
"Hey at least he found her," Hinigeshi said. "If he hadn't wouldn't have been able to find her at night and we wouldn't be able to look for her again until tomorrow morning."   
  
"I guess you're right," Shiziru said as she slowed down as they reached the area where Hiei said he had found the girl. "To my left." She looked to her left and scanned the wall. "I don't see anyone."  
  
"Keep looking," Botan said. Yukina turned around and looked at the bridge where it met the wall, "There!" They all turned to where she was looking. There, lying against the wall where it met the bridge was a young girl. They couldn't tell what her condition was from the light, even as they got right up to her.  
  
She was unconscious. "Looks like someone's going to be caring her back," Hinigeshi said.  
  
"I'll do it," Shiziru said. "Help me." They got the girl piggy back on Shiziru's back. "My God, I can barely feel her, when was the last time she ate?"  
  
"Koenma said that she didn't eat at the palace," Hinigeshi said.   
  
"So that's two days we know she hasn't eaten?" Shiziru asked.  
  
"And that's all," Hinigeshi replied.  
  
"Lets get back to the temple," Yukina said, "Quickly." They nodded and started running back to the temple.   
  
"I wish it hadn't gotten so dark," Keiko said.  
  
"You're not the only one," Botan replied. "This isn't really the smartest place to be at this time."  
  
"Lets stop thinking about what might happen to us," Shiziru said, "Right now we just need to get back to the temple. Damn, I wish one of us had telepathy so we could let Genkai know this girl's condition."  
  
Botan smacked herself in the forehead. "I'm a fool." She stopped, the others doing so a second later. Botan summoned her oar. "Give her to me, I can fly to the temple faster than we can run."   
  
"I'll go with you," Hinigeshi said. She summoned her oar as Shiziru brought the girl over.  
  
"Hinigeshi," she said, "Why don't you take Yukina along with you, that way when you guys get to the temple you won't have to wait for us to get there."  
  
Hinigeshi nodded and helped Yukina onto her oar while Shiziru helped Botan situate the girl on Botan's oar so she wouldn't fall off.  
  
"Okay," Botan said, "We'll see you two when you get to the temple." She and Hinigeshi rose into the air and sped away.   
  
"Come on," Shiziru said to Keiko, "Let's get going." Keiko nodded and they started running again.   
  
As Hinigeshi and Botan flew, Yukina asked, "Do you think she'll even let us help her?"  
  
"As long as the boys stay out of sight," Botan said. "Also out of hearing range. Yuseke and Kuwabara can be very loud, but I don't think we'll really have to worry about Kurama and Hiei; those two are normally quite, even when they're not asked to be quiet."  
  
Yukina nodded, and the Hinigeshi said, "Perhaps Yukina and I should fly in first, to let the guys know."  
  
Botan nodded, "But wait until we get closer, I'd rather stay together. She might wake up, and only one woman around may make her nervous and she might thrash about."   
  
Hinigeshi nodded as they drew nearer to the temple. "Okay," Hinigeshi said as they floated up the stairs. She flew faster, and Yukina held on tight. Botan flew slower so she could give Hinigeshi a little more time, but not too slow. When Hinigeshi cleared the stairs she yelled, "Botan's coming up with her, get outta sight boys!"   
  
"Where are Shiziru and Keiko?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"They're coming," Hinigeshi answered as she and Yukina landed. "Botan and I carried Yukina and the girl here so we wouldn't waste time." She looked around.   
  
"Where's Hiei?"  
  
Kurama pointed to the rock where they had left him, he still sat there, holding his head. "I don't think he'll be moving anytime soon, so I think it'll be all right it he stays there," he said.  
  
Hinigeshi nodded, "Just as long as he stays there and doesn't make much noise."   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Headache," Kurama answered. "He normally gets one after doing something like that for more than half an hour or so."  
  
"He was in that state for hours though," Hinigeshi said, "That must be some headache."  
  
Yukina looked up as Botan cleared the stairs. "Why don't you, Botan, and Genkai get her into bed. Let me help Hiei and I'll be right in."   
  
"Are you sure that won't take any energy out of you?" Genkai asked as Botan landed.  
  
Yukina shook her head, "Headaches are my specialty, and they hardly take anything out of me." Genkai nodded and went to help Hinigeshi get the girl off of Botan's oar.   
  
Yukina walked over to Hiei as the other three boys wandered into the shadows close by. When she reached Hiei he didn't respond. "I can make your headache go away Hiei," she said gently, "If you let me help you, it'll be gone in a few minutes."  
  
Hiei groaned, "Save your energy for the girl," he muttered.  
  
"It won't take much Hiei, I'll have plenty of energy left for her." She didn't wait for a reply. She moved his hands away from his head and placed her fingertips on his temples.   
  
Hiei jumped slightly, surprised by her sudden action. She applied a tiny bit of her energy, and Hiei automatically felt his headache begin to dull and fade.  
  
Yukina took her hands away, "Feeling better?" Hiei nodded dumbly. "Good, I'll go help the girl now. You rest, it'll make your headache go away faster." Then she lightly ran into the temple where she had seen the women take the girl.  
  
"She's good isn't she?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Hiei glared at the human for coming up behind him. He got slowly to his feet; trying to get the feeling back into his legs after sitting there for do long.   
  
"Watch it Kuwabara," Yuseke said. "Hiei still might not be in a good mood." He looked at the stairs as Keiko and Shiziru came up. "Took you long enough."  
  
"Be quiet Yuseke," Keiko said as she tried to catch her breath. "I didn't see you running around the city all day."   
  
"You guys told us to stay here," Yuseke replied, "Of course we weren't out there."   
  
He stretched, "I should probably walk you home, your mom's probably worried sick."   
  
Keiko groaned, but nodded, "But I'm coming back here first thing tomorrow."   
  
"Okay," Yuseke said as he headed down the stairs, Keiko followed him.   
  
"It's time for us to go too bro," Shiziru said.  
  
"Okay," Kuwabara muttered. He lumbered out of the shadows and followed his sister down the stairs.   
  
Kurama watched them go, and then turned to Hiei, "What do you think?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'What do I think?'" Hiei asked.   
  
"That girl, how do you think she'll be if she recovers?"  
  
"Why would I care?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You spent an entire afternoon searching for her," Kurama answered. "If you didn't care, you wouldn't have done it." Hiei didn't answer. "Oh well. We probably won't find anything out until tomorrow any way."  
  
"So lets go," Hiei muttered, "I wouldn't mind getting some sleep." Kurama shook his head and they both wandered off into the darkness.  
  
Author's Note: That's gotta be some headache for Hiei. Hope you like it so far, there's a lot coming. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own of this, except the new girl.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
The girls were up all night, and by morning the girl still didn't regain consciousness.   
  
"I've done all I can," Yukina said finally.  
  
"We just have to wait now," Genkai said. "Lets go outside and get some fresh air," she said. "We've been in here all night, and leaving her for a few minutes won't make a difference." They nodded and got to their feet. They went outside just in time to see Keiko running up the stairs.  
  
"Hey," Keiko called, "How's she doing?"  
  
"She hasn't woken up yet," Botan answered as Keiko approached.   
  
"Well that's certainly not a good sign," Keiko said.  
  
"It's hard to say," Genkai said. They all looked at her. "Sometimes a person's body will stay out of consciousness so it can heal without being disturbed. This girl's body is probably doing just that. Since the girl can't seem to stay in one place, her body took charge and took advantage of her weakness to get her to black out."  
  
"So is she in a sort of coma?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Not exactly, more like a healing sleep. She'll wake from it when her body believes she has recovered enough to do so."  
  
"But that could take a long time," Hinigeshi said.  
  
"And time is exactly what she needs," Genkai replied. "Once she awakens from the sleep, we'll get her used to her surroundings, and then I'll begin training her."  
  
"How will you train her to use her elemental powers?" Yukina asked.  
  
"I can teach her two, water and wind. The others I'll need help with. Kurama will probably help with her earth ability, but I don't think Hiei will help with her fire ability."  
  
"If it makes a difference," Yukina said, "I could help her with her ice abilities, and maybe pass down some healing techniques I know."  
  
"Genkai I'm sure you'll find someone who can help you teach her how to use the rest of her powers," Botan said. "Does she have any regular spiritual energy abilities?"  
  
"Probably," Genkai answered. "Those no doubt that she has the potential to learn them, so she'll be learning all that I taught Yuseke and more."  
  
"More," Keiko said, "Wow, I didn't think that it was possible."  
  
"Possible for what?" Botan asked.  
  
  
"That someone could learn all of that," Keiko answered. "I mean, she's the same age as Yuseke was when he was learning, but Yuseke was already strong when he started out. This girl can't even wake up, do you really think she can do it?"  
  
"Keiko," Genkai said, "You aren't thinking that I'm going to be as hard on her as I was Yuseke are you?" Keiko nodded. "Well, of course I'm not. I was hard on Yuseke because I had to be, it was the only way I was able to get him to learn. No, for this girl I'm going to have to be gentle, and have a lot of patience."   
  
  
"The poor girl," Botan said, "First she's tormented and beaten by her father and village boys, and then she's swept off to the palace in Spirit World, and then she's running around terrified in the human world."  
  
"And not being able to remember her own name," Hinigeshi said, and shook her head. "Hey, why don't we try and think up a name."  
  
"What do you mean?" Botan asked.  
  
"Well, since she can't remember her true name," Hinigeshi said, "she's going to need another one, so why don't we try and think of one?"   
  
"That's a little difficult," Botan, said, "What if the name we decide on, she ends up not liking?"  
  
"I guess you're right."   
  
"We should go back inside now," Genkai said. "Even if she may be in a healing sleep, it might not take as long as we think, so lets go inside just in case she wakes up." They nodded and went back to the room, but were surprised when they walked in.   
  
The girl was not only awake, but sitting up. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily, like she had just woken up.  
  
"Well good morning," Botan said cheerfully as she and Genkai walked in first.  
  
The girl looked up at them, but didn't say a word. They all came in and sat down around, she watched them, but still didn't say anything.   
  
"Are you feeling better?" Yukina asked, sitting down at the girl's left. The girl nodded.   
  
"Yukina's an ice apparition and studies healing," Botan, said, "She's the one who tended all of your wounds last night up until early this morning."   
  
The girl had been looking at Botan as she spoke, and now looked back at Yukina, and bowed her head a little in a thank you.   
  
"So," Botan continued, "I guess you'll probably speak on your time, so there's not point in try to get much out of you, not that I'm insulting you at all. You have a very good right for being quiet."   
  
The girl nodded hesitantly, and then Genkai spoke. "You remember Koenma don't you?" The girl nodded, "He said that you would be trained by a person named Genkai, well, I am her." The girl looked surprised, but then did an awkward bow from her position out of respect to Genkai. Genkai smiled, "You have a good heart, a very good heart, for one that's had such a hard life."   
  
The girl looked down at the blanket, biting her lip to hide her feelings.   
  
"Well then," Botan said, trying to lighten the mood. "Lets see, what should we do now?" She thought a little harder, "Oh I'm so stupid." She got up, "Please excuse me, but I'm going to go and get Shiziru, see you later."   
  
She opened the door, summoned her oar, and took to the air. "Now then, let's see." She found the apartment and floated to the ground, happy that it was still a little early and not many people were about yet.  
  
She rang the door doorbell and waited. Finally Kuwabara opened the door. "Oh, hey Botan, what's up?"  
  
"I came to get your sister, and update the both of you on the girl's condition," Botan answered.   
  
"Oh, great," Kuwabara said. "My sister's changing at the moment, come on in and I'll let her know." He led her to the small living room and she sat down on the couch. Kuwabara went off down the hall, just as Botan noticed three little kittens sleeping on the opposite end of the couch.  
  
"Oh now aren't they adorable," Botan said. A kitten woke up and noticed her, and, being a curious kitten, it got up and walked on unsure legs over to her. "Aren't you just a little cutie?" Botan said as she picked it up.  
  
"Here she is Botan," Kuwabara said as he came out with Shiziru, "Oh, you found the kittens."  
  
"Actually this little one found me," Botan said as she rubbed the little one under the chin. "The other two are still asleep."   
  
"Kuwabara found them just a few weeks ago," Shiziru said as she sat down.   
  
"Kuwabara you have a good heart," Botan said as the kitten batted at her hair.  
  
  
"Well I couldn't just leave them out in the cold," Kuwabara said, blushing lightly.   
  
"So how's the girl?" Shiziru asked.   
  
"Well she woke up not too long ago," Botan answered. "She won't speak, but who could blame her?"  
  
"I wouldn't," Kuwabara said.   
  
Botan sighed, "She's so timid. We need something that can bring a smile to her face." The kitten she held gave a soft meow, and Botan's eyes lit up. "I've got it."   
  
"What?"  
  
"These," she said as she held up the kitten.  
  
"That's a great idea Botan," Shiziru said, "Even on my bad days, I still get a smile from them."  
  
"The lets get going," Botan said as she got to her feet, still holding the kitten.  
  
"Can I come?" Kuwabara asked. "Those are my kittens."  
  
Botan sighed, "All right, but you know the rules, don't let her see or hear you." Kuwabara nodded and they got the kittens and headed out.  
  
They finally got back to the temple and Botan knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Genkai asked.  
  
"A very cheery Botan and company," Botan answered. "Warning, Kuwabara's out over by the stairs, but he's promised to stay away."  
  
"Just as long as he does that," Genkai said as she opened the door. She noticed the kittens, and smiled. "Brought something to brighten us all up haven't you?"  
  
Botan beamed and hugged the kitten she held. "I thought that it would." Genkai moved aside so they could come in. "Looky what we have," Botan said as she and Shiziru came in and held out the kittens.   
  
"Let me guess," Keiko said smiling, "They're Kuwabara's?"  
  
Botan nodded, "And he's kindly allowed us to play with them." She looked at the girl, "Would you like to hold one?"   
  
The girl looked at her for a moment, but then nodded shyly. Botan gave her the little white kitten she held and took another one from Shiziru. "How about you Yukina?"  
  
"Of course," Yukina answered smiling and took the little one. They all sat down again and played with the kittens, occasionally glancing at the girl.   
  
After a little while Genkai stood up, "I'll go and bring us some tea."  
  
"Need any help?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I wouldn't mind it." Keiko got up and followed the woman out. After about ten minutes they came back, carrying a tray with cups and a steaming pot of hot tea.   
  
"Would anyone like honey?" Keiko asked. Several people said yes. Keiko set out a little bowl of cream for the kittens, which came and drank it immediately.   
  
"Would you like some honey in yours?" Botan asked the girl. The girl gave her usual timid nod, and Botan mixed the honey into the cup of green tea and gave it to her.   
  
She blew on the tea and took a few sips before setting it down next to her.   
  
"I opened up the shrine for Kuwabara so he didn't have to stand out there in the sun," Genkai said. "Kurama showed up a few minutes ago, so they can chit chat with each other." When she finished she took a long draught of her tea.   
  
"Yuseke said he would be here at around noon," Keiko said as she checked her watch, "Looks like he's stuck in the shrine when he gets here."   
  
"He'll live," Botan said, and stole a glance at the girl. She was rubbing her eyes and looked ready to sleep. "Would you like to go back to sleep?" The girl nodded. "Okay." Botan and Shiziru rounded up the three kittens while Hinigeshi and Yukina picked up the teacups and stacked them on the tray.  
  
Genkai had vanished a few minutes before, and now came back in carrying some clothes. "When she wakes she'll probably want to change her clothes," she said as she set them down at the foot of the blankets. They finished gathering everything up and left the room, going to the shrine to sit with Kuwabara and Kurama until the girl woke again.   
  
Author's Note: Yay! Girl's awake, maybe next chapter you'll find out more about. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho   
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The girl slept for most of the day. When she woke up it was dusk. She noticed the clothes at her feet and slowly changed into them, feeling very weak and drained. The clothes she had put on were similar to the kind the girl Hinigeshi wore, but she knew that they probably belonged to Genkai.   
  
She couldn't sit still, and needed a little fresh air, so she slowly opened the door and stepped out of the room. Looking around she didn't see anyone, and started walking slowly to her right. She was just about to get to the corner when she heard voices approaching. She froze and hoped they would go away.  
  
A boy came around the corner, talking to someone behind him. When he noticed her he stopped in mid-step. "Hello," He said. He turned on his heel and went back the way he came, "Can't go this way," she heard him.  
  
"Why not?" She heard a deeper, masculine voice asked.   
  
"Girl's down there," the boy answered, and then yelled, "Hey Genkai!"   
  
"You don't need to yell Yuseke," a litter male voice said.   
  
"At that volume the whole city heard you," said another different voice, not so deep as the second voice she had heard.   
  
"Shut up Hiei," Yuseke retorted.  
  
"Don't fight please," the lighter voice said.   
  
"What is it?" the girl heard Genkai ask.  
  
"Girl's awake," Yuseke answered.   
  
"I hope you haven't made her run away," Genkai said as she came around the corner. "Hello there," she said. "Sleep well?" The girl nodded. "Don't let those boys frighten you, Yuseke wouldn't harm a girl like you, Kuwabara would never touch girl who was afraid of him, you may want to avoid Hiei, and Kurama's probably the nicest one out of all of them."   
  
"That hurt Genkai," Yuseke called.  
  
"Well you can be a jerk," Genkai called back.   
  
"Ha, ha," Kuwabara laughed, "Urimeshi's being outdone by a demon."  
  
"Shut up Kuwabara," Yuseke said as he swung at him.   
  
The girl heard the word demon and stiffened. Genkai noticed, "I won't let any of the boys near you until you're ready. Yes, Kurama is a demon, and so is Hiei, but I'm pretty sure that neither of them will hurt you."   
  
The girl gulped, she was trembling, but nodded any way. Genkai turned around, "Boys go back into the shrine." She heard the sound of footsteps walking away and turned back to the girl.   
  
"We'll wait a few moments before going on, give those guys a few minutes." The girl nodded. "Hmm, are you sure that you can't remember your name?" She nodded again. Genkai sighed, "I'm sorry, maybe one day you'll remember it, but we have to call you something."   
  
"Genkai," Botan said as she came around the corner, "Oh they weren't joking."   
  
  
"About the girl being up," Genkai said, "No, they weren't, and she got a glimpse of Yuseke."   
  
"I figured," Botan said as she walked over. "You know, Shiziru offered for you to come over to her place so you can have a bath and such, would you like to do that?"   
  
The girl wasn't very sure how they were going to get there, but nodded any way. A real bath for once sounded nice.   
  
"Good," Botan said. She held out her hand, "Come on, Hinigeshi already took Shiziru home, so she's probably waiting for us." She led the girl out to the front of the shrine, where the guys sat inside the shrine.  
  
"Looks like the girl agreed to go," Yuseke said.   
  
"Oh well," Kuwabara said, "Looks like I get to go over to your place tonight."  
  
"Yeah," Yuseke said, "tonight and only tonight."   
  
"There they go," Kurama said. They all looked out the door and watched as Botan and the girl rose into the air on the oar and flew away.  
  
***  
  
Botan flew slowly so as not to scare the girl. "We'll be there in a few minutes. Her brother Kuwabara is going to stay at Yuseke's tonight, so you don't have to worry about him." They landed a little later outside a door in an apartment complex. Botan rang the bell and waited for Shiziru to answer the door.  
  
"So you did decide to come," Shiziru said as she opened the door.   
  
"Yep," Botan replied as she led the girl inside. Botan pulled a little bottle out of her sleeve. "I brought some special shampoo from the spirit world." She looked at the girl. "Hope you don't mind, but I would really like to wash your hair." The girl looked a little surprised, but nodded. "Oh good. And Shiziru would maybe cut your hair a little bit."  
  
The girl nodded. "How much do you want me to take off?" Shiziru asked. The girl measured how much she wanted off. "You'll have to show me again, once your hair's wet the measure will be different." The girl nodded and Shiziru led her to the bathroom. They let her bath first, and when she was ready to have her hair washed, the came in.   
  
"I figured you would have you're back to me," Botan said. She saw several scars on the girl's back, but didn't say anything. "Now, lets wash and trim that hair of yours." She put some shampoo in her hands, rubbed it together, and scrubbed it into the girl's hair.   
  
"What does this stuff do anyway?" Shiziru asked as she picked up the bottle.   
  
"Everything," Botan answered. "All the things you would want it to get rid of, oil, dirt, even lice and dry scalp. It also takes out even the toughest of dyes."  
  
"Does it damage hair?"  
  
"No, in fact, it treats the scalp, reduces oil build up, and leaves a nice fresh smell. I use it every night I shower."   
  
"Oh." She looked at the lather the shampoo had become, "Why is it turning brown?"  
  
"Huh?" Botan asked as she looked.  
  
"Are you sure that this doesn't bleach hair?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
The girl had been listening, and when she heard that the shampoo took out dye, she began to wonder, and when Shiziru said the lather was turning brown, she felt happy for the first time in years.  
  
"Let me rinse it out and we'll see," Botan said. "Close your eyes please," she said. The girl did as she was told, and Botan began pouring water over her head to rinse out the soap.   
  
"Are you sure it doesn't bleach?" Shiziru asked again as the shampoo ran off.  
  
"It never did to me," Botan replied. The girl's hair had turned a bright, snowy white.   
  
"It was dyed," came a sudden, but very soft voice.   
  
"Huh?" They both asked.  
  
The girl looked over her shoulder. "I said it was dyed. I got my hair color from my mother, but when she died my father tried everything in the world to make it so it wasn't. That brown dye was the only thing that would work. He also wouldn't let me get it cut either, and I like my hair just above my shoulders. I was able to do an uneven cut on my own every so often, but as you can see, I'm not very good at it."  
  
Botan was the first one to speak. "So that was why you agreed on coming over here. You wanted to get this dye out of your hair."  
  
The girl nodded. "It was all I was expecting, but when Shiziru offered to cut my hair for me, I had to say yes."  
  
"Well this has been quite a learning experience," Botan said. She thought for a moment. "I got it."  
  
"Hmm?" Shiziru asked.  
  
Botan beamed at the girl. "You know how you said that you didn't know what your name was?" She nodded. "Well, I just that up the perfect one."  
  
"What is it?" the girl asked  
  
"Shiroi," Botan answered.  
  
The girl nodded, "I like it." They expected her to smile, but she didn't.  
  
Botan wished the girl had smiled, it would have made her believe it, but she didn't ask if she was sure. "Well then, we'll go out so you can dry yourself a little and get into that robe, then Shiziru and I will be right back in to cut your hair."   
  
Shiroi nodded and they left.  
  
"This is wonderful," Botan said as they walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Tell me which part," Shiziru replied.  
  
"Everything." Botan replied. "We got her talking, found out a little more about her, and figured out a name for her."  
  
"I guess that is good."  
  
"You guess?" Botan asked. "Oh well, I guess I can't argue with her." She thought for a moment. "Genkai is going to think we went crazy with her."  
  
"What, you mean with the hair?"  
  
"Exactly, we have some explaining to do when I take her back to the temple."  
  
"You will, I won't, I'm staying here for the rest of the night."  
  
Botan made a face, "I should have guessed. If your brother is still there when I get there I'll tell him that he can go home."  
  
Shiziru nodded as the bathroom door opened. "Ready?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Thank you for doing this."  
  
"No problem," Shiziru said as she placed a high stool in front of the bathroom mirror. "Plunk it down here," she said as she patted the seat.   
  
It took an hour to cut and dry Shiroi's hair, and when they finished Botan smiled with delight.  
  
"Shiroi your hair is beautiful," she said.  
  
Shiroi blushed, "Thank you."   
  
"I guess it's time for you to get dressed so Botan can take you back," Shiziru said as she cleaned up the last of the mess."  
  
"Is your mother out of town or something?" Botan asked.  
  
Shiziru nodded, "I wouldn't have asked you to come over if she wasn't." Botan nodded as they left the bathroom again so Shiroi could change.  
  
Ten minutes later, Botan and Shiroi were floating away from the apartment. "Thanks again Shiziru," Botan called as she and Shiroi waved goodbye.  
  
"No problem," Shiziru called back. "I've got work tomorrow so I may not be by until evening."  
  
"Okay," Botan called back, and they flew away.  
  
Genkai, Hinigeshi, and Yukina were still sitting in the shrine. Everyone else had left, and Hinigeshi wouldn't leave until Botan got back.  
  
"It's getting late," Genkai, said. "They'd better get back here soon."  
  
"Hey Genkai, Hinigeshi, Yukina!" they heard Botan call from outside.   
  
"Finally," Genkai said as she and the other girls got to their feet.  
  
When they got outside, Botan had just landed, so the girl wasn't in good view.  
  
"You would not believe what that evil demon of a father did to this girl," Botan said as she got off her broom, revealing the girl.  
  
"Botan, what happened?" Hinigeshi asked.  
  
"Shampoo from the spirit world and a little trimming," Botan answered as the girl got off her oar. "Isn't it beautiful? That demon dyed it because it was the same color as the girl's mother's."   
  
"It's very different," Genkai said as she and the other girls came over.  
  
"We've broken the ice you could say," Botan said cheerfully. "We got her talking finally, and we decided on a name."   
  
"Really?" Hinigeshi asked, "What did you chose?"  
  
"Shiroi," Shiroi herself answered.   
  
"Shiroi," Genkai repeated, "White, hmm, very fitting."   
  
"I'm glad you agree," Botan said. "Oh those boys are going to fall on their rears when they see you."  
  
Shiroi looked at her, "Do they have to see me?"  
  
"Oh Shiroi," Botan sighed. "None of them are going to hurt you. When they found out what had happened to you, they wanted to go out and find you right away. Hiei even searched for you with his Jagan Eye, which is a rarity for him to do."  
  
"Yuseke and Kuwabara both said they wouldn't mind five minutes alone with your father," Genkai said. "And don't think they meant to talk."   
  
"See?" Botan asked. "Those four don't want you to be harmed at all. The majority of them want to be your friends."  
  
"Majority?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"Well, Yuseke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Hiei really wouldn't careless, but he won't hurt you or let you get hurt."  
  
"Oh," Shiroi answered softly. She suddenly looked sleepy.  
  
"Ready to end the night?" Genkai asked. Shiroi nodded. "All right. Tomorrow is another day."  
  
"Yuseke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Kurama have school tomorrow," Botan reminded. "So they probably won't be by until this afternoon. Shiziru has work too and said she'll try and get by tomorrow evening."  
  
"Then that's what will happen," Genkai said. "Come on Shiroi, let's get you to bed."  
  
Author's Note: Surprise! So you found out two things in this chapter. Just so you know, Shiroi means white. In the next chapter you're going to want to beat Koenma. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, except Shiroi.   
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)   
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next morning, Shiroi woke up, for once without fear. She changed back into the clothes from yesterday and left her room. She walked around until she found the shrine. She hopped to find Genkai inside, and to her luck, she did.  
  
"Good morning Genkai," she said.  
  
Genkai turned around and nodded, "Same to you." She beckoned the young apparition over. "Now, today may just be your last easy day."  
  
"Easy day?"  
  
"If today goes well, and you interact with the boys to what I believe to be okay, tomorrow I will begin your training."  
  
Shiroi's eyes brightened, but she did not smile. "Really?" she asked.  
  
Genkai nodded, "That's what I'm hoping."   
  
Shiroi nodded, and then asked, "Do you need me to do anything?"  
  
"If you want something to do, you can sweep the front of the shrine and the steps leading up to the temple. I will call you when I have breakfast ready."  
  
Shiroi bowed as Yukina entered. "Good morning," she said. Shiroi nodded to her and walked out. "She seems to be much better this morning."  
  
"There's still one thing that she's going to have to recover from though," Genkai said grimly.  
  
"What's that Genkai?" Yukina asked.   
  
"She's still very nervous and hesitant. Yesterday we said and did many things that would normally make a girl her age laugh or smile, she did none of that."  
  
"That's true," Yukina said.  
  
"I believe she's been through so much misery for so long that she's forgotten how to do that as well as forgetting her own name. She'll have to relearn both."  
  
"The smiling is going to be easier than the name though," Yukina said. "Being exposed to laughter will do it in a short amount of time, but unless her true name is spoken, or something in her memory sparks, she may not ever remember her true name."   
  
Genkai nodded, Yes, and don't have ay idea where to begin."  
  
***  
  
Shiroi was outside sweeping as the two were inside the shrine. For the first time in over eight years she felt safe. As she swept she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She looked up to see one of the boys from yesterday. It was the one that spoke little, the smaller one.  
  
She couldn't remember which one he was, and apparently didn't recognize her. He drew his sword faster than she could see and had her by the collar so fast she lost her breath. The only thing she was able to do after she was able to get a breath in was yell, "Genkai!"  
  
Genkai ran out of the shrine, Yukina right behind her. "Hiei!" She yelled when she saw what was happening. "Let her go, that's the girl!"  
  
Hiei looked at the old woman, and then back at the girl. He let go of her collar. "So you are," he muttered as he put his sword away. "What happened? Your hair wasn't white."  
  
"All little shampoo from Botan was what happened," Genkai said. "It turns out the girl's father hated the color because she got it from her mother's side, so he had it dyed so it wouldn't look that way."  
  
Hiei spat in the bushes, "Idiot demon," he said, "Doesn't he know that white hair is rare among both demon's and apparitions?"  
  
"Apparently he didn't," Genkai answered.   
  
"What's going on?" Botan asked as she and Hinigeshi ran up the stairs.  
  
"Just a little misunderstanding," Genkai answered. "Hiei mistook Shiroi for an intruder."  
  
"Shiroi?" Hiei asked.  
  
"That's the name I thought up for her," Botan said proudly. "Something wrong with it?"  
  
Hiei shook his head, "Nothing, just wondered who gave her such a fitting name." He walked into the shadows of the forest to his left without another word.  
  
"Wow, Hiei paid you and me a compliment," Botan said with surprise.  
  
"Those are rare to come by," Genkai said.  
  
"Like white hair," Yukina said with a smile.  
  
Genkai nodded, "Well, looks like I have more mouths to feed."  
  
"Huh?" Botan asked.  
  
"I was planning on making breakfast for Yukina, Shiroi and myself, but since you two showed up I guess that makes two more."  
  
"I'll help," Hinigeshi said. "I love to cook."  
  
"I'll help too," Yukina offered.   
  
Genkai smiled, "Now that's more like it."  
  
"I can't cook very well," Botan called.  
  
"Every time I tried I always got yelled at," Shiroi said quietly.  
  
Botan patted her shoulder, "Well no one here is going to yell at you, okay?" Shiroi nodded, and Botan wish she would smile. "Say, I have an idea." She pulled a brush out her bag, "Why don't I brush your hair for you?"  
  
"Do you have a fascination with my hair?" Shiroi asked.  
  
Botan laughed, "Probably." She took the girl's hand, "Come on." She took her and sat her down just outside her room. Botan sat down behind her and began to brush her hair.  
  
"It's so soft," she said as she ran the brush through it. "Did you get that from your mother too?" Shiroi nodded, "Good, it doesn't seem at all possible for your father to be soft."  
  
***  
  
To their left on a rock just a few yards from the building, Hiei sat watching them. He thought about the apparition's father. What kind of a fool would not realize the meaning of white hair? Hiei wondered. The only people he had ever encountered with white hair were Kurama's demon form, and the king of the permanently extinct Netherworld, Yakumo. Kurama's isn't really white, more silver, and the only reason Yakumo could have had white hair was because of his heritage.   
  
He snapped out of his trance for a moment and glanced up at the two in front of him, and then went back to his thoughts, Kurama's going to have a huge thinking spree once he sees this. He's been around longer than me, so he'll know more. He could know whom she's descended from.   
  
He shook his head and looked back up at them. It looked as though Botan was nearly through, and was reaching for the mirror next to her. What am I doing? Hiei asked himself, I'm sitting here watching them like some stupid fool.   
  
"What'cha doin' Hiei?" Koenma asked, appearing suddenly in his teenage form.  
  
"What!" Hiei jumped six feet into the air. When he landed he glared at the prince. "Why do you always keep popping up like that?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know," Koenma, answered, "Maybe you're just not paying attention." He looked to his right to see Botan with Shiroi. "Exactly who I was looking for." He walked forward towards them, "Yo! Botan!"  
  
"Huh?" Botan looked up. The yelling startled Shiroi, and since she didn't recognize Koenma, she bolted around the opposite corner like a frightened deer.   
  
"Smart move Koenma," Hiei said as he took off in the same direction to intercept her.   
  
"Yeah," Botan said as she smacked the prince upside the head, "Really smart." She turned around and ran around the corner the girl had just run down.  
  
Shiroi ran down the walkway, oblivious to Botan calling her name from behind her. She reached the end of the walkway and was intercepted by Hiei. She couldn't stop fast enough and plowed into him. Afraid he would be angry she scrambled up and ran off in another direction.   
  
"What in the world is going on here?" Genkai asked. She, Hinigeshi, and Yukina had been behind the building cooking and saw the whole thing.  
  
"This started it," Botan said as she threw Koenma into view. "He scared the living daylights out Shiroi, so she ran and I guess Hiei tried to intercept her." She looked over to Hiei, whom was already back on his feet and glaring at Koenma. "As you saw, she plowed into him, probably nearly had another heart attack, and ran off again."   
  
"Great," Genkai muttered, "Now we have to find her."  
  
"I'll go," Botan said. "She'll probably only come out of hiding when I come calling, I don't think she'll trust anyone else's voice."  
  
Genkai nodded, and then looked at Koenma. "Next time check with one of us first, or else we're going to beat your head in."  
  
Koenma looked at the ground, "Yes Ma'am," he replied.   
  
"Well," Botan said as she started walking, "Wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck," Yukina replied. Hiei watched Botan leave, and then vanished as he jumped out of sight. "Where is he going?"  
  
"Where else," Genkai replied, "To find Shiroi. He'll probably find her first, but will only watch over her until Botan finds her. He won't show himself unless it's unavoidably necessary."  
  
"Oh," Yukina said.  
  
Koenma got to his feet and dusted off his clothes. "I had no intentions of scaring her," he said. "I forgot she hasn't seen me in this form yet, but since Hiei was close by..."  
  
"What does he have to do with this?" Genkai asked.  
  
"Well when I got here, he was sitting on the boulder at the end of the building." He pointed to where he had met Hiei when he had first arrived. "I couldn't really tell what he was doing, but I think he was watching them."  
  
"Why would he be watching them?" Hinigeshi wondered aloud.  
  
"I thought I heard the boys taking about her last night," Genkai said.  
  
"What did they say?" Hinigeshi asked.  
  
"They talked about some ideas to get her to not be afraid of them, but they were all likely to be failures. I heard them mumble something about watching out for her when there was only one other person or no one around, and either my ears have gone faulty, or I heard Hiei volunteer."  
  
"Hiei volunteer?" Koenma asked. "Well I'll be a monkey's play thing, that's something I'd though I'd never hear."   
  
"Who would?" Genkai asked.  
  
***  
  
Shiroi had gotten pretty far into the forest when Hiei caught up with her, but he kept out of sight and followed her until she finally stopped running.  
  
Fear must drive her, he thought. Anyone would have stopped a long time ago, or would have found a place to hide, but she just kept on running. He watched her from a tree as she sat down heavily under a tree, clutching a stitch in side and gasping for breath.   
  
He knew he shouldn't have done what he did, but he poked into her fear filled thoughts. I hope Genkai isn't mad at me for running away. Who was that guy anyway? I hope Hiei isn't mad at me for running into him and knocking him down. I should apologize, but I'm so afraid of him.   
  
He pulled out of her thoughts very quickly and smacked himself in forehead, careful not to hit his eye. Of course she would be afraid of me. I look intimidating enough to begin with, and drawing my sword on her early didn't help matters any.  
  
He thought about beating himself up more, but then a thought struck him. Why do I even care about this girl? So what that she's an abused apparition, she's still weak. He thought about his sister, how Togoro had hurt her. Maybe I do know. He shook his head. Oh well, might as well make myself comfortable. It's going to take Botan a while to find her.   
  
He reclined against the tree and looked down at the girl again. He couldn't really see what she was doing, but she had her knees drawn up with her arms resting on them, and her head on her arms. He listened and thought he heard the sound of crying. You still have enough left in you to do that? He wondered. He thought about calling Botan, but then thought better of it. Might as well try my luck.   
  
He got up and jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her. She looked up, clearly startled, but she didn't have the energy to run away. "How do you do it?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" she asked nervously, and very unsure.  
  
"How is it, that even after all of your energy is nearly gone, you're still able to run away like that?"  
  
She looked down at her knees, but then answered softly and hesitantly. "I really don't know, I guess its fear that makes me go. I don't know why your friends used so much of their time to help me, I would be better off dead."  
  
Hiei, normally not surprised by anything, was surprised by that remark. "Why do you say that?" he asked.  
  
"I would rather be dead. It'll make all of my suffering over, and people wouldn't have to worry about me anymore." She looked at Hiei, "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything you guys have done, it's just that, I would be more of a burden than anything, and just having me around puts you in danger."  
  
"In danger of what?"  
  
She girl gulped and shuddered, "My father."  
  
"What's that bastard have to do with this?"  
  
"Everything. He'll be looking for me. He said if I ever ran away, I wouldn't get away with it; he would just hunt me down and drag me back home again. I don't even want to imagine the punishment he has in store for me."   
  
"Your father should be in prison for all he's done," Hiei said. Shiroi looked at him, "I may be cold hearted, but what he's done is something even I wouldn't do."  
  
The girl tried to inch backwards at his statement, but even if she weren't already completely against the tree, she wouldn't have been able to move any way; she had no energy at all.  
  
"Stop it," Hiei ordered. She froze. "I have no intentions of ever harming you. If I did, not only would the girls be after me, but Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yuseke would be as well. They despise abuse against women. Of course, I don't much care for it either." She didn't relax, but she had started breathing again, and Hiei knew he was pushing it. "I'll go find Botan, if I stand here any longer I may accidentally give you a heart-attack."  
  
He jumped out of sight. He found Botan twenty feet too far to the left, and led her to the frightened apparition. "Well for once Hiei's doing something for someone else for a change," Botan said as she approached the girl and got down on her knees. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I don't think so," Hiei answered.  
  
"I was asking her," Botan snapped.  
  
"She won't answer." Botan glared at him and looked back at the girl, but he had been right, she had passed out where she was sitting. "She's over drained, she barely has enough energy to breath."  
  
"Why didn't you come and find me sooner then?" Botan asked him angrily.  
  
"I found out a little bit more about her," Hiei answered. "She wishes that we had not found her, wishes that we had left her to die."  
  
"Why?" Botan asked, shocked.  
  
"She says she is a danger to us and herself. She says her father will sooner or later hunt her down and show up and take her home. She's afraid of what her punishment is going to be."   
  
"How awful," Botan gasped, and then smacked herself in the forehead. "What are we doing just standing around here for?" She summoned her oar, picked up the girl, and mounted. "Lets get back to temple." Hiei nodded and they sped off.  
  
Author's Note: Bad Koenma! Bad Koenma! Wait I should say bad Hiei too, since he almost put his sword through her. Oh well, until the next chapter then. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know what should be written.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"I can't understand this girl," Genkai said. "One minute she seems like she's recovering, and the next she's going down hill again."   
  
"She shouldn't be allowed up anymore," Yukina said. "Not until her energy levels are back at a reasonable level."  
  
"I agree," Botan said. "Hiei had been talking to her for like five minutes, took another two to find me, and she was already out cold when he led me back to her, and we weren't slow about it by any means."  
  
"But if what Hiei said was true," Yukina said. "Her father will be out looking for her, and what will happen when he finds her?"  
  
"He won't find her," Genkai answered. "Not for awhile. He' probably tracking her by energy levels. Her levels are so low that even the finest of instruments wouldn't find her. Training her will be difficult though when her levels are back up, so I'm hoping she learns quickly."   
  
"The guys will be here soon," Botan said as she checked the watch on her wrist. "They won't be pleased about this news."  
  
"No they won't be," Genkai said. "But perhaps they'll start training on their own, to get themselves ready if Shiroi's father decides to show himself anytime soon."  
  
"Hopefully not sooner," Yukina whispered.   
  
Genkai cleared her throat, "We should decide on shifts. Shiroi's going to need round the clock attention. Yukina, how often should she be given water?"  
  
"Every half an hour," the apparition replied. "Probably sooner, but I have no idea how long it's been since her body has consumed anything. You all saw the state of her body, they only thing that hides it is her clothing and the fact that her face has not been affected."  
  
"Someone is definitely too thin when you can count her rib bones from four feet away," Botan said. "I'm surprised she was even up and around last night, let alone this morning."   
  
"She seemed much better this morning," Genkai said. "Even I had thought she had recovered some, but perhaps it was only her happy appearance."  
  
"Happy appearance?" Hinigeshi asked.   
  
"Yesterday she was very withdrawn, but this morning she seemed much more confidant, less afraid. She even asked for something to do, and I don't know what made me allow her to do anything."   
  
"You were probably just relieved to see her on her feet and feeling better," Yukina said. "Even I was fooled. I thought she had recovered somewhat too, but I guess we were both wrong."   
  
"Well it's in the past now," Botan said. She got up, "I'll go see if the guys are here yet, they seem to take things better from me." The other girls nodded and Botan left.  
  
No sooner did Botan leave the room than the guys and Keiko show up, and from the looks of it, Hiei had already told them.  
  
"Where's Koenma?" Yuseke asked angrily.  
  
"He's left already," Botan answered. "He really just wanted to come and see how she was, and being in his teenage form didn't help matters much."   
  
"How's Shiroi doing?" Keiko asked.  
  
Botan shook her head, "Not very good. She's still unconscious, but any sound other than our voices disturbs her, so I don't want the guys to come to close. She shied away from a crow's call, which means her senses are still alert, even if her body is not."  
  
"Sounds like we're stuck in the shrine again," Kuwabara mumbled.  
  
"Either that or you stay just outside the shrine," Botan said, "And try keeping your voices low, Genkai's worried that if you get too loud Shiroi's body will react in defense and may shock you with an electric bolt or something."  
  
"Ouch," Kuwabara said. "I wouldn't what to get hit by one of those."  
  
"Luckily no one has," Botan said. She turned to Keiko, "Come on, I think Genkai has a lot to talk about Shiroi's recovery and training." Keiko nodded and followed Botan back to Shiroi's room.  
  
Yuseke sat down on the steps into the shrine building. "This sucks," he mumbled. "Now we can't even let her hear us anymore."  
  
"She wasn't very good with hearing our voices in the first place," Kurama pointed out.   
  
"Hiei," Yuseke said, "How were you able to talk to her earlier, being so close and everything?"  
  
Hiei shrugged, "I don't know. I knew I was taking a chance, and I guess she was just too drained to run off anymore. She ran quite a ways into the forest."  
  
"You mentioned something about her running into you," Yuseke said, "What was that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Exactly what he said." The boys looked up to see Hinigeshi. "She ran into him, literally. Knocked him down too, which I think scared her even more, because she thought he was going to mad at her."  
  
"So Koenma scared Shiroi," Kuwabara began, piecing the puzzle together, "She ran, Hiei intercepted her and got knocked down, and then Shiroi ran into the forest. Man, rough day."   
  
"That happened only this morning," Hinigeshi said. "She's been out since then."  
  
"You mentioned something about her father too, Hiei," Yuseke said.  
  
Hiei nodded, "She said she knew he was looking for her, and was afraid of what her punishment was going to be."  
  
"I don't even want to know," Kuwabara said with a shudder.   
  
Yuseke slammed his fist into his other hand, "Man, the next time I see Koenma, I'm gonna beat his head in!"  
  
"Shh!" Hinigeshi hushed. "Not so loud." Yuseke looked guilty. "I know all of you want to help her, but you just can't, not for a while. Perhaps it's best that you stay away from the shrine for the rest of the week, it'll give Shiroi a chance to recover a bit."  
  
"Hinigeshi's right," Kurama said. "We should stay away, for now. Until we are aloud back, we should meet somewhere and work on plans and strategies just in case he father shows up anytime soon."  
  
"I'm with that," Kuwabara said as he raised his hand.   
  
"Then that's what we'll do," Yuseke said.   
  
"I'd better go to the Spirit World to inform Koenma," Botan said. "It'll make things easier that way, so we don't have to worry about him popping up out of nowhere."  
  
"He already does that," Yuseke mumbled. Botan giggled, summoned her oar, and was out of sight a minute late. "Well at least we don't have to worry about him anymore."  
  
"Hopefully," Hiei mumbled.  
  
"Did something happen?" Kurama asked.  
  
"He popped up next to me and made me jump six feet in the air," Hiei grumbled.  
  
"Koenma startled you?" Yuseke asked. "I didn't think that was possible."  
  
"The only time you can sneak up on Hiei is when he's lost in deep thought," Kurama said, amusement glittering in his eyes.   
  
Hinigeshi suddenly smacked herself in the forehead. "I forgot."  
  
"Forgot what?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hiei's the only one here who knows about this," Hinigeshi answered.  
  
"Knows about what?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"I'll show you," Hinigeshi answered. "But it's about Shiroi, so be very, very quiet." They nodded and followed Hinigeshi to Shiroi's room. Hinigeshi opened the door a crack. "Look."   
  
Yuseke, Kurama, and Kuwabara peeked inside to see Shiroi. Yuseke shuffled backwards, nearly knocking over Kurama and Kuwabara. He was mouthing something, and straining to keep from making a sound.   
  
Hinigeshi beckoned them back to the shrine, and Yuseke and Kuwabara gasped and sat down, while Kurama began to pace.   
  
"That's Shiroi right?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Hinigeshi answered nodding.   
  
"But her hair was white," Kuwabara stammered.   
  
Hinigeshi nodded again, "That's her natural hair color. From what Botan and Shiziru found out, Shiroi's father dyed her hair because she got the color from her mother."   
  
"Then apparently he didn't know," Kurama muttered.   
  
"That's what I said," Hiei replied.  
  
"Didn't know what?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"White hair among apparitions and demons is rare," Hiei answered. "Either Shiroi's father didn't know, or he didn't care. If her knew he may not have dyed it, but our best bet is that he didn't know."  
  
"Why is it rare?" Yuseke asked, "And what does it mean?"   
  
Hiei looked at the pacing half-demon, "Kurama."   
  
Kurama stopped pacing and leaned against the wall. "White hair is rare because it's the trademark of an ultimate level apparition or demon."  
  
"Ultimate level?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"When a demon is born with white hair, a lot of times it's disposed of, because its power will be very destructive, that's why it's rare among demons because it's been taken away."  
  
"But your demon form has white hair," Kuwabara said.  
  
Kurama shook his head. "No, it's mostly silver. It only looks white because it bleaches from the sun easily."   
  
"He's right though," Yuseke, said, "We hardly saw any white haired demons at the Dark Tournament." He changed the subject slightly, "What about apparitions?"  
  
"It's the exact opposite," Kurama answered. "Normally a white haired apparition is cherished and honored, but those that are white haired and have the fabled power, most times don't survive because the power is too much for them and they are consumed by it."   
  
"Botan said she got it from her mother's side," Hinigeshi put it. "I wonder what he mother did. Koenma said she was an earth apparition, but that was it."  
  
"She could have been a healer," Kurama suggested. "I wouldn't be surprised, and I can sense healing energies coming from Shiroi, and I doubt her father could heal."  
  
Hinigeshi nodded, "It does make sense, and with her power, she must have been one of the best healers around."  
  
Yukina walked in. "Genkai decided to take the first shift."  
  
A thought struck Yuseke, "Hey Yukina."  
  
"Yes?" the ice apparition asked.  
  
"Did you ever meet a healer with white hair?"  
  
Yukina thought for a moment. "Why, yes. I think I have."  
  
"Could you tell us about her?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well," Yukina said. "I met her about ten years ago, when I first thought about learning how to heal. I wasn't too sure about it then, but when I had heard about a gathering of healers and those that wanted to become healers, I decided to go." She paused for a moment, to sit down and gather her thoughts. "She was the one who had called the gathering together. After the main seminar, she gathered those who had thought about becoming healers, so of course I was among that group.  
  
"They're weren't many, so we got to know her pretty well, for the short time we were with her. She told us a lot about how she used her healing abilities, what her other abilities were, and even a little bit about her life."  
  
"What were her other abilities?" Yuseke asked.   
  
Yukina thought for a moment, "Lets see. She could somewhat control the wind to her need, and control plants a little, but her main ability was controlling earth."  
  
"Earth," Yuseke echoed. "Earth!"  
  
"What about earth?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Shiroi's mother was an earth apparition," Yuseke replied.   
  
"That's right!" Kurama exclaimed.   
  
"She did mention that she had a young daughter," Yukina said.  
  
"Did she mention her name?" Yuseke asked; he couldn't believe how much they were finding out."  
  
"Oh I don't think so," Yukina answered. "Shiroi must have been only four years old at the time. Koenma said that she had died when the girl was six, so it was two years after I met her."  
  
"Do you remember her mother's name?" Kurama asked.  
  
Yukina racked her brain, "Naoru, her name was Naoru."  
  
"Naoru huh," Yuseke said. "Fitting, I wonder if that would jar Shiroi's memory into remembering her real name?"  
  
"It might," Kurama said, "But then again, it might not"   
  
"We won't know until she wakes up," Hinigeshi said.  
  
***   
  
Hinigeshi relayed their newly found information to Genkai. "So, Yukina knew Shiroi's mother," Genkai said. "It's a start, a good start." She thought for a moment. "Well, until she wakes up, all we can do is wait, and try and prepare." She looked up at Hinigeshi, "What are the boys going to do?"  
  
"I think they said something about planning and strategizing just in case Shiroi's father shows up."  
  
Genkai nodded, "Kurama I expect. Well, at least they'll be doing some constructive." She got to her feet as Yukina came in. "Your turn I'm guessing?" Yukina nodded and Genkai and Hinigeshi walked out.   
  
"What will you do once Shiroi awakens?" Hinigeshi asked.  
  
Genkai thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I'm torn between starting her training right away and letting her get her entire strength back first. Getting her entire strength back would probably make her training faster, but that will take a lot of time, so starting her sooner will save some time."  
  
"Time," Hinigeshi said, "We never seem to have enough of it."   
  
"Exactly," Genkai said as she looked up at the sky, the sunning was setting, turning the sky a deep orange. "We never have enough, and I'm afraid that we may run out of time before that demon gets here."  
  
"You're sure he's coming?"  
  
Genkai nodded, "Of course. He's not going to let Shiroi get away with running away. Even with demons, they have to be eighteen to leave their parents, unless of course they don't have any."   
  
"Hmm," Hinigeshi sighed. "I feel so bad for Shiroi. First having to live with that devil for so long, and then running away to another world where she's still afraid."  
  
"If her mother was still alive, things would probably be different," Genkai said. "But who knows, maybe it wouldn't."  
  
Hinigeshi nodded, and then looked up. "Here comes Botan."  
  
Botan landed in front of them. "Well, Koenma knows, and he'll refrain from coming here without word." She noticed their facial expressions. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Hinigeshi said. "But we did find out something."  
  
"And that is?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yukina knew Shiroi's mother."  
  
"No way, you're kidding!"  
  
"Not kidding," Hinigeshi said as she shook her head. "Yukina was surprised when she realized who she was. Her name was Naoru She met her when Shiroi was four, at a healers gathering."  
  
"Well that's interesting, so Shiroi's mother was a healer. Do you think Shiroi has the ability?"  
  
"Kurama says she does," Hinigeshi answered. "He says he can sense the healing energy inside her."  
  
"Well he's practically a healer himself, so of course he does," Botan said with a smile. Then she thought of something. "If Shiroi's mother died, then..."  
  
She snapped her fingers, re-summoned her oar, and flew off again.  
  
"Wonder where she's going," Hinigeshi said. Genkai shrugged and they went into the shrine.  
  
Author's Note: Jeez, these chapters just keep getting longer. As for the white hair thing, I made that up too. You get to meet Naoru in the next chapter.Well, you won't get that next chapter for a while, I have a major busy week this week and I'm not going to be home, sorry! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-   
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Botan had an idea, but she had to do it right. She transported herself back to the Spirit World, and flew to the apparitional territory. When she landed, she was confronted with the chief apparition.  
  
"Is there a need for you to be here Botan?" He asked.  
  
Botan nodded, "Yes, I need to speak with Naoru."  
  
"Naoru?" the chief asked. "No one has come to her for years, why now?"  
  
"I need a favor from her," Botan said, "Please it has to do with her daughter."  
  
"What about me daughter?" Botan looked to her left to see a woman approaching. For a minute she thought about Shiroi, and how she was the mirror image of her mother, only Shiroi was smaller and had purple eyes instead of an earthy green, and much shorter hair than the woman standing in front of her.   
  
"Naoru," Botan said with a respectful bow, "I work with the spirit detectives of the human world. Please, tell me you know what's been happening to your daughter?"  
  
Naoru shook her head, "No, I don't. What's happening?"  
  
Botan gulped and closed her eyes. "Perhaps before I tell you, we should find a place to sit." Naoru nodded and they went to some nearby benches.  
  
"My daughter has not been treated well has she?" Naoru asked.   
  
Botan shook her head. "No, not at all. From what we have been told and have found out, her father has beaten and threatened her for the past eight years. He's not been alone; the village boys taunted and harassed her too. She's in the human world now, under the care of Genkai."  
  
Naoru nodded, "I have heard of Genkai."  
  
Botan continued, "Ma'am, your daughter is in great need of you now. I know you cannot go to her, but you can contact her."  
  
"But the only way for someone to do that is through their dreams," Naoru said.   
  
Botan nodded, "Yes, and she's unconscious now, so you will be able to reach her."  
  
"Unconscious?"   
  
"Yes, she's very weak and drained, and her powers are in great need of training, but nothing can be done for those until she recovers."   
  
Naoru nodded, "All right, tell me what to do."  
  
***  
  
Shiroi slept in the unconscious darkness. She was afraid, very afraid. She kept on seeing images of her father, and memory flashbacks of the beatings she used to be given.  
  
"Mother," she whimpered.   
  
"Daughter." Shiroi looked up to see her mother.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
Naoru nodded, "Yes my daughter, I am here."  
  
"Am I dead?"  
  
"No," she answered, "Thank goodness."  
  
"What are you talking about? My life has been so horrible since you left, I would much rather be dead."   
  
"No, you can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my daughter, you are going to be needed very soon."  
  
"Needed for what? What can I do?"  
  
"You know what your powers are, and you must learn to use them. Trust those people that are trying to help you. I know you fear men now, but please trust the few who want to help you now. Do you understand?"  
  
Shiroi wiped her suddenly leaking eyes. "Yes mother."   
  
Naoru went down on her knees and held out her arms. "Come here, before I have to leave."  
  
Shiroi ran into her mother's arms and hugged her mother, not wanting to let go. "I don't want you to leave."  
  
"I know you don't, but I can't stay." She let go of her and stood tall again. "Remember what I said, okay?" Shiroi nodded. "Be good, Shiroi."  
  
"Wait," Shiroi said as her mother began to fade, "What's my real name?"  
  
"You'll find out, when the time comes." Her mother answered as she vanished, and Shiroi opened her eyes.   
  
She sat up very slowly and looked around. Hinigeshi was kneeling in the corner. She looked to have dozed off. Shiroi knew there was a clock in her room and looked around. She found it, and read that it seven, and she knew it was in the morning, because it would have been dark if it were still the day.  
  
She knew she shouldn't leave Hinigeshi, so she crawled out of bed and shook the girl-spirit.  
  
Hinigeshi opened her eyes and looked into deep purple ones. "Shiroi," she yelped. "You're awake."  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Where's is Genkai?"  
  
"In the shrine I think." Hinigeshi got to her feet. "Let me go and get her."   
  
"I can walk, I will go with you."   
  
"Are you sure?" Hinigeshi asked. "You're still weak."  
  
Shiroi nodded, "I am sure."  
  
Hinigeshi wasn't really willing to believe that. (She was so weak, but she's been out for nearly three days, I don't think she knows that though. I guess she could be better, since three days is a long time, and it was time used as resting.) She snapped out of her thoughts, "All right, maybe you are. You have been unconscious for three days you know."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Mm-hmm, but in a lot of ways, that was a good thing, your body was able to recover some, and were able to get fluids into you."  
  
Shiroi felt a little guilty for making them work so hard, but then said, "Well, whatever you did, it helped. I feel much better."  
  
(I wish I could believe her,) Hinigeshi thought. She sighed, "All right, lets go and find Genkai, we're lucky she gets up at this time, or else you would have to wait." Shiroi nodded and followed Hinigeshi out of the room and over to the shrine. "Genkai," Hinigeshi said as she opened the door, "Shiroi is up."  
  
Genkai turned around and saw the two girls in the doorway. "I was hoping you would wake up soon."  
  
Shiroi nodded, "I'm ready to start my training."  
  
Genkai was slightly surprised, "Are you, well, lets talk about this first, since a few things have been decided since you've been unconscious."  
  
Shiroi nodded and she and Hinigeshi came inside and sat down in front of Genkai.   
  
"Now then," Genkai began. "As for your training, you will begin with me. I'll teach how to use your spiritual, wind, and water abilities. As for fire, ice, earth, and so on, Yukina, and Kurama have offered to teach you, I still haven't gotten an answer from Hiei, but if he says yes then you'll be learning your fire techniques from him."  
  
Shiroi, remembering what her mother had said, merely nodded. "I understand."  
  
Genkai again was a little surprised. She had expected the girl to be startled by her later teachers, but she didn't seem to be, unless she was hiding it, and Genkai knew that was a high possibility. She continued anyway, "Enough with that, you should also know that one of the boys you met earlier will always be around."  
  
"How come?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"Because, I'm not as young as I used to be, and I won't be much protection if your father decides to show up. Hiei will be around the most, since the other three have school." Shiroi nodded, hiding a gulp of fear. "That's about all for now. So, lets get down to it."   
  
***  
  
They spent most of the morning learning to summon and control spirit energy. Hinigeshi watched mostly, sometimes acting as a model, but more often she was sitting of to the side observing.  
  
Shiroi was a quick learner, which pleased Genkai. Yuseke had known how to control his spirit energy, but he lacked the concentration and discipline to learn the things Genkai wanted to teach him, and he took more time than anything else.  
  
Shiroi on the other hand, was very willing to learn, and her discipline was all because of her past, but that didn't matter.   
  
(I wander what Botan did?) Genkai thought during the lesson. (It must have been something to get the girl going, whatever it was.) She soon called for a break, and by that time Shiroi had the summoning and controlling down flat.   
  
As they rested, Genkai said, "Well, you're learning quickly. Perhaps after the break I can teach you to summon water."  
  
"I'm I really going that fast?" Shiroi asked after she gulped down some water that Hinigeshi had brought out.  
  
"Yes," Genkai said with a nod, "Quite fast." She wished the girl would smile, anyway at all, but she didn't, not even with her eyes.  
  
"How long did it take Yuseke to get this far?" Hinigeshi asked.  
  
"He was already at this level when he cam e to me, but his lack of focus made his training long and demanding. Of course he just had spirit energy to work with, Shiroi here has much more than that." Shiroi blushed lightly. "Now, your spirit energy training will never completely be through, even Yuseke is still learning."  
  
She paused for a moment, and then continued, "You have the basics down, that's good enough for now. I want to make sure you're able to do a little bit of everything before I go on to more complicated things." Shiroi nodded. Genkai got to her feet, "Come on, I know you're ready to continue."   
  
It was like that for the rest of the day. Shiroi had a bit more trouble summoning water than spirit energy, but that was to be expected. They started by using what was left of the water Hinigeshi had brought out. Genkai first taught her how to summon it to her from the bowl or glass, and then how to manipulate it. Summoning it up on her from thin air was much harder, and it took more spirit energy too.   
  
It didn't take her too long though. After about three hours she was able to do it, but seemed to be done for the day, even though it was only just past two.  
  
"You did very well for your first day of training," Genkai said as the girl collapsed onto a mat inside the shrine.   
  
"How long do think it'll take me to learn the basics of my other abilities?" Shiroi asked.  
  
Genkai thought for a moment, "Let me see, if your pace continues at this rate, possibly in a few weeks, give or take a few lessons." The girl nodded, just as Keiko, Yuseke, and Kuwabara came up the stairs.  
  
"Good afternoon," Keiko said as Yuseke and Kuwabara sidestepped out of view slightly.   
  
Shiroi whispered something to Genkai, and the old woman smiled, "You can come out boys, nothing is going to happen." Yuseke and Kuwabara exchanged glances, but did so.   
  
"So what did you three do today?" Keiko asked, trying to keep conversation.  
  
"Shiroi began her training," Genkai replied.  
  
"What did she learn?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Basic spirit energy summoning and controlling, along with learning how to summon and manipulate water a little bit."  
  
"Wow that's a lot for just one day," Keiko said.  
  
"Like I said it was only the basics," Genkai said. "We still have a long way to go. If she gets the water abilities down soon I'll call Yukina and have come down so she can teach the girl how to use her ice abilities, since that is just a different water ability."  
  
"Man, it would be so cool if we could contact Jin and ask him if he could come by and teach Shiroi how to use her wind abilities," Yuseke said.  
  
"You don't even know how to contact him," Keiko said.   
  
"Exactly what I mean," Yuseke mumbled. "Hey, maybe if I could he would get her to laugh, he made me laugh."   
  
"Just listening to him talk would make anyone laugh," Kuwabara said.   
  
"Oh shut up," Yuseke said. "Just because he talks with a accent doesn't mean he's dumb or anything."  
  
"Hello," Botan said as she popped up suddenly, "How was everyone's day?"   
  
It began again, ending the same way. By the time they were finished it was going on four o'clock. By then Kurama had shown up, and they knew Hiei was loitering around close by.   
  
"So," Botan said with her usual cheery voice, "Who's going to teach Shiroi how to use her healing abilities?"  
  
"I have healing abilities?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Botan said with a nod. Shiroi looked a little surprised. "What? You thought you wouldn't get your mother's best ability?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "I thought most of my abilities came from my father. But, neither of them have ice or lightning abilities."   
  
"That's where your family heritage comes in," Botan said, "Someone before you in your family must've had it, or else you wouldn't have gotten it."   
  
Shiroi nodded. She understood the process of how genes were passed down, so this really wasn't anything she didn't know, she had just never really given it any thought.   
  
After a few more hours, the boys and Keiko left, leaving Botan and Hinigeshi. They didn't stay very long after they had left either, and when they finally did leave, Shiroi barely got through dinner and clean up before she collapsed into bed, asleep before she even hit the pillow.  
  
Author's Note: Don't you like Shiroi's mom? I'm going to be updating more now, since it's the weekend now. I don't how much I'll be able to do when school starts. Review me please! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I think you know what I mean to say.   
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
After two weeks of training with spiritual, water, and ice abilities, Shiroi had finally gotten the basics of all of those down like they were second nature. Genkai really wasn't sure how she was going to teach the girl how to use her wind abilities, and even if they could contact Jin, the girl would be too afraid to go near him.   
  
They had been doing well with Shiroi getting used to men again, but three days ago, Yuseke and Kuwabara got into a loud argument which ended up having several bruises, cuts, and burn marks from physical and spiritual attacks. It had all taken place outside Shiroi's room, so she had no place to run and had to endure it until Hiei and Kurama showed up and broke up the argument.   
  
By then Shiroi was nearly in hysteric, shaking like a leaf in a strong wind. Genkai had not been happy, and had punished both the boys by making them clean up the mess they had made and clean up the rest of the temple until she saw fit, which took quite a while.   
  
What Genkai didn't know, was that when she and Yuseke and Kuwabara weren't looking, Hiei was making a mess in other areas of the temple to prolong the boys' punishment. Kurama knew he was doing it, probably because he had to get involved in breaking up the fight, but Kurama wondered if it was something else.   
  
While Hiei was having his revenge, Kurama tried to calm Shiroi down, and didn't have a whole lot of luck. He knew that she knew that he was only trying to help, but Kurama understood the girl's fear, and held no grudges when she said as politely as she could to leave her alone and that she didn't feel like coming out.   
  
***  
  
At the end of that day, Genkai was finally able to coax the girl out of her room after all of the guys had left.   
  
"Those boys," Genkai muttered as she and Shiroi sat inside the shrine, "Never can keep them in line all the time." Shiroi didn't reply in any way. Genkai turned around and looked at the girl. "Look her now dear." Shiroi looked at the elderly woman. "I know those two did not mean to scare you like they did, and they said over and over again that they would find someway to apologize to you as soon as they could."  
  
Shiroi nodded, but she still didn't say anything. She was still tense and nervous, and really didn't feel like speaking.  
  
Genkai sighed, "Well, there is a bright side to this day." Shiroi looked at her. "While you were hiding out in your room, Keiko came by and asked if you could spend a day with her away from the temple. I said it was up to you, so, what should I tell her when I call her?"  
  
Shiroi was a little surprised, and really didn't know how to answer. "Um," she mumbled. "I don't know. It would be rude to turn her offer down, but I'm still nervous of leaving the temple."  
  
Genkai nodded. Since the girl's trip to Shiziru and Kuwabara's, she hadn't once left the temple.   
  
"You probably want me to go don't you?" Shiroi asked.  
  
Genkai smiled, "Listen kid, you can't stay here all the time. The only way for you to get used to being around men again, and get back to being a normal girl, you do have to leave the shrine. My answer to you is yes, I do want you to go."  
  
Shiroi thought for a moment, and then said, "All right, I'll go. I should leave the temple more often, it is better for me." Genkai smiled and nodded, and then left to go and make the phone call.   
  
***  
  
Keiko had been so excited when Genkai had called to confirm the get together. Of course, it wouldn't just be the two of them; Botan would be coming with them too.  
  
As soon as Saturday came, Keiko arrived early that morning to pick up Shiroi. Genkai had made sure Shiroi was ready to go, so when Keiko arrived she wouldn't have to wait.   
  
Keiko and Shiroi met up with Botan as they were heading to Keiko's house. When they reached Keiko's place they went up the stairs to the apartment.  
  
"Mom, Dad," Keiko, "I brought them." As they walked in, Keiko's mother approached them.   
  
"Good morning," the woman said.  
  
"Good morning," Botan said. Shiroi bowed as her reply, too shy to speak.   
  
"Keiko's been talking about this all week," said the woman. "I've met you Botan, but you young miss." She turned her attention to Shiroi. "You must be Shiroi, it's very nice to meet you." She held out a hand.   
  
Shiroi took it shyly, and then let go, still not saying anything. Keiko wanted to make introductions short and sweet, so she said, "Okay, come on lets go to my room." She led the two down a small hall and into her bedroom. "Whew," she said as she closed the door, "glad that's over."   
  
"What are you so worried about Keiko?" Botan asked as she sat down on the bed. "You know your mother would warm even more to Shiroi if she really knew what the girl had been through." She winked as the apparition kneeled on the floor.  
  
"You can sit on the bed," Keiko said as she sat down in the chair at her desk. Shiroi obeyed and sat next to Botan. "So," Keiko said, "What should we do?"  
  
"Not stick around her the entire time," Botan said. "I would like to go to the mall, there something there I've had my eye on lately."  
  
"Same here," Keiko said. She looked at the clock, "Well, all of the stores will be open in an hour, so we have some time to kill before we head out." She suddenly snapped her fingers and got up and went into her closet. "Botan, the last time you were here you left your sweater."  
  
"I did, didn't I?" Botan said as Keiko reappeared with the sweater. "I've actually been looking all over for it."  
  
"Well it's been here the whole time," Keiko said as she tossed the sweater to Botan. She sat down on the bed with a plop, "So Shiroi, how have you been coming along with your training?"  
  
Shiroi was a little startled by the question, but answered any way, "Well, okay I guess. I've learned how to form ice, sort of."  
  
"What do you mean my sort of?" Botan asked.  
  
"I mean, I can freeze the water, but I as soon as I finish it starts to melt again," Shiroi answered.   
  
"You just need some more time," Botan said. "From what Genkai has been informing us, you're advancing quickly."  
  
"I am?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"Yep," Botan answered. "Genkai is very impressed. She can't wait until she can teach you more advanced material."  
  
"I'm trying as hard as I can," Shiroi said shyly.   
  
"And she knows that. You're doing great, even better than Yuseke did."  
  
Keiko smiled at the conversation the two were having, and then checked her watch. "You know," she said, "If we leave now, we'll get to the mall right when everything opens."  
  
"Shall we go?" Botan asked Shiroi. The girl really didn't know how to answer, but nodded anyway.   
  
Keiko quickly led them out of her room, half yelling; "We're going to the mall," before they headed out the door.  
  
Author's note: Yeah, I know, I boring unneeded chapter. Sorry, but I had to put it in, it was just a part I wrote. Review me, but please don't flame me too hard if you don't like the chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The mall was packed. Keiko had brought a bag with her, containing what the other two didn't know.   
  
"I have some extra money," Keiko said, "And I feel like being super generous right now." She was looking at Shiroi.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shiroi asked. She was nervous with all the people around, and was staying very close to Botan.   
  
"All you have are those shrine clothes," Keiko said. "You need at least two different outfits, and today you're going to get them."  
  
"These clothes are fine," Shiroi protested, "Really."   
  
"Don't think she's the only one who plans on getting you some better clothes," Botan said with a grin.   
  
"Oh, no," Shiroi stammered, "It's all right, really."   
  
"We know it is," Botan said, "That's why we're doing it." Shiroi blushed, very embarrassed. "What are you blushing for? When was the last time you looked at new clothes?"  
  
"Eight years ago," Shiroi answered sheepishly.   
  
"Exactly," Botan said. "And that's why we want to get some clothes for you. None of our hand-me-downs would fit you." Shiroi blushed some more, but didn't say anything. "Now that that's settled, lets go shopping."   
  
They dragged Shiroi all over the mall, mainly looking at clothes, but stopping for a minute to look at some things that caught Shiroi's eye.  
  
They finally got to Keiko's favorite clothing store and went in. She held many things up to Shiroi, trying to imagine how they might look on her. The place was having a big sale today, and everything was sixty percent off, so even a pair of nice jeans was within the girls' price range.  
  
They finally decided on two pairs of jeans, a nice shirt, and a sweater for the girl to try on, with a few various tops to try on along with the main things. What they didn't know was that Keiko had brought along a surprise for Shiroi.   
  
While Shiroi was changing into the first outfit, Keiko couldn't help but giggle with excitement.  
  
"What are you giggling about?" Botan asked in a whisper.  
  
"Do you remember the clothes Shiroi had worn when we first found her?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, I kept them, and made a few repairs to them. I hope they look all right on her, and I hope the little additions I made to it look all right too."  
  
"It's a good thing we're whispering and there's some light music going," Botan said. "Or else Shiroi would have heard the whole thing."   
  
Keiko nodded as Shiroi came out in the first outfit. The top didn't fit right, and the color didn't look very good on her either, so the shirt went back on the rack.   
  
"At least the pants look good," Botan said. "Are the comfortable?"  
  
"Well," Shiroi said as she looked at the garment she wore, "they aren't tight, or loose."  
  
"Are they too long for you?" Shiroi shook her head. "Would you like those?"  
  
Shiroi was quiet, "Well, I guess they would be nice to have..."  
  
"Great, so that's one thing down, a few more things to go." She closed the door so the girl could try on something else, just as Keiko returned, but she wasn't alone.  
  
"Look at what I found," she said, she had found Kuwabara and Yuseke wandering around while she had been putting some stuff back.   
  
"I hope it wasn't a bad idea for you to bring them back here," Botan said as she heard the lock of the dressing room click. Shiroi poked her head out, squeaked, and closed and locked the door again. "Oh, Shiroi they're aren't going to do anything."  
  
"Hang on," Keiko said. She knocked on the door, "Shiroi, can I come in for a second, I have one more thing for to try on, and I think you're really going to like it."   
  
There wasn't an answer for a moment, but then the lock clicked and the door opened. Keiko slipped inside and closed the door, locking it behind her. Shiroi was still in the previous outfit she had just shown them. "Okay," Keiko said, she was a little giggly. "I have something for you." She had that bag with her. "You know the clothing you wore when you first came here?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "It was really my only nice one, even if it was also partially ruined."   
  
Keiko smiled, "Well, it's not ruined anymore."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Keiko pulled something out of her bag. It was the outfit the girl had been wearing when they had first found her. It was all black, with high, turtle neck type neck. The hem of the top was lined with a gold/yellow, which also covered the top of the neck, and the front part where the little hooks and latches were hidden. The bottoms were the same design, but there had been an addition made to the long sleeves of the top.   
  
The ends of the sleeves had been so tattered that Keiko would have had to cut a good portion of it away, until she had got an idea. Instead, she cut the tatters into designs like little fire flickers. Then she had taken a soft, violet colored material and sewn it to the sleeves, and had sewn the flame strands to that, making it look like a fire on the sleeves.   
  
Shiroi looked at the older girl in amazement. "You did this?" she asked.  
  
Keiko nodded, "What do you think?"  
  
Shiroi was lost for words really. She had thought the only nice garment she had ever own was gone forever. Now it was back in front of her, even better than before.   
  
She took the top from Keiko, gazed at it for a moment, and clutched it to her chest. "Thank you," she said.  
  
Keiko smiled, "You're welcome. When I saw it, I just couldn't let it get thrown away. So I took it and made some repairs to it, and it took a little longer than I expected." She smiled, "Why don't you try it on, and then come out and show us?" Shiroi nodded and Keiko came out of the room, Shiroi locking the door behind her.  
  
"What were you doing?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"You'll see," Keiko said, smiling excitedly. They waited for a few minutes, and then the door opened.  
  
Shiroi stood there in the outfit, but that wasn't all she was wearing. She had, for the first time in eight years, a smile on her face.   
  
"So that's what you had in the bag," Botan said.   
  
"That looks really nice," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Keiko fixed it," Shiroi said shyly, a tiny blush on her face, and still a small smile.  
  
"The smile looks good too," Yuseke added. This time Shiroi really blushed.   
  
"I guess I got the measurements right," Keiko said as she came over and looked at how the outfit fit. "Does it fit right, like it normally did?" Shiroi nodded, "Great. So, why don't you change back, we'll get those two pairs of jeans and those two tops you had your eyes on the most, and we'll head back to Genkai's temple, all right?" Shiroi nodded again. "Okay." She shooed the boys out as Shiroi closed the door to change.  
  
***  
  
Twenty minutes later they were out of the mall and heading back to Genkai's temple.   
  
"Well, one accomplishment down," Botan said.  
  
"Which one was that?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"To get her to start smiling again," Botan answered.   
  
"I guess that is important," Yuseke said. "Cool, now we just need to get her laughing again and everything will be almost perfect."   
  
Botan smiled and turned her head to look at Shiroi. The girl was walking quietly, carrying her bag of new clothes. She knew that it would take a lot to make the girl smile, but knowing she would smile now made Botan believe that it was possible for Shiroi to have a somewhat normal apparition life.   
  
It took them half an hour to get back to Genkai's temple. When Botan told Genkai of their accomplishment earlier, Genkai was very pleased.  
  
"Excellent," the old woman said. "I was worried it would take even longer for even than to happen. Where is she now?"  
  
"Putting her new clothes away," Botan answered. She smiled, "It was so nice to see her smiling. It was like a barrier had been breached inside her. She seemed so much more carefree."  
  
"Of course she would," Genkai said, "A smile can even betray fear or pain."  
  
"I hope she really meant it and not what you just said," Botan said. "It didn't look like it. She looked very happy."  
  
"I hope so," Genkai said. "I'm sure she meant it, her first smile had to mean it, or she wouldn't have done it at all." Botan nodded as Shiroi poked her head in. "Did you get some nice things?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "They're different, from what I'm used to wearing."  
  
"You don't mean those old clothes that your father made you wear do you?" Botan asked.  
  
Shiroi shook her head. "No, different from the clothes I used to wear when my mother was still alive."  
  
Botan sighed, "Good. Of course they would be different from those, but they must be better than the rags your father made you wear." Shiroi nodded and Genkai started her on some lessons.  
  
Author's note: Yay! They got Shiroi to smile! I know these past two chapters are a little dumb, but I had to put some of those in or else you wouldn't enjoy the good ones. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Two weeks after the mall trip, Shiroi was finally getting the hang of ice forming. She, Genkai, and Yukina were sitting in a patch of grass in the meadow near the temple, working on Shiroi's ice abilities.   
  
Genkai had told the girl to try and form a sphere of ice a little bigger than the size of a baseball. Shiroi was doing well; the ball was nearly complete, and showed no signs of melting.   
  
"That's good," Yukina said. "You're incorporating your spirit energy to keep it from melting, that's very good."   
  
Shiroi completed the sphere a few minutes later, smiling, as she held up the sphere, just bigger than her clenched fist.  
  
"Excellent," Genkai said. "I believe your ice training is through for now."  
  
"What next?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"Well, I am unable to teach you wind abilities, and someone I know that does I can't contact, so we'll have to skip that until I can find a trainer for you."  
  
"So that means earth is next," Yukina said.  
  
Genkai nodded, "I hope you don't mind Kurama as your new trainer."  
  
Shiroi nodded. She had gotten to know the half demon. He was nice, very nice, but she still couldn't trust him, not yet.   
  
"If he's not here than you'll have to wait until tomorrow to start," Genkai said. Shiroi nodded as they got up, still holding the sphere. "What are you going to do with that?"  
  
Shiroi shrugged. "I don't know. I've made so it will never melt unless I die, so I don't have to worry about it becoming a puddle. Maybe later I'll sculpt it into something."  
  
Genkai nodded. "Lets get back to the shrine, if Kurama's there your start your next ability, but if he's not, you'll have the rest of the day to yourself." The girl nodded, and the three of them headed back to the temple.  
  
Kurama wasn't there when they got to the temple, so Genkai left Shiroi on her own. Shiroi knew what she wanted to do, and headed to her room. She put her ice sphere on a small trunk that served as a desk, as well as to hold the small amount of clothing she owned.   
  
She turned around and leaned against the trunk for support, and then began her ice summoning technique. She formed a sizeable rod, making it wider near the end. Then she hollowed it out, which took more energy than it did to make it. She bore small holes along the top, small enough to be covered with her fingers. She made on small one in the back, and then an opening in the front.   
  
Finished, she held the newly made flute in her hands. She felt very pleased with herself. She had taken lessons in secret, learning on a flute similar to this, except made of glass. Too eager to wait, she brought the mouthpiece to her mouth, and blew into it.   
  
The sound was slightly higher pitched than she was used to, but other than that, it was the exact replica. She grinned, and played a few more notes, getting back into the habit of it.   
  
He father had shattered the flute she first had; when he had found out she was being taught how to play it. That had been one of the last things he had done to her before she left.   
  
Shiroi was about to play more, but suddenly the door to her room opened and Genkai, Yukina, and Botan poked their heads in. "We heard sounds coming from here," Genkai said. She noticed the flute in the girl's hands. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"I just made it," Shiroi answered softly, not too sure how her guardian was going to act.   
  
Genkai seemed somewhat surprised. "You just made it?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Is something wrong with it?"  
  
Genkai shook her head, "Of course not. This definitely proves you're are ready for the next step." She paused. "Perhaps we won't have to continue training you in your other abilities, you seem to be able to teach yourself just as well."   
  
Shiroi blushed, "All right."   
  
"Do you know anything?" Botan asked.  
  
Shiroi nodded, "A few things, but not much."   
  
"Can you play them for us?" Shiroi nodded, and played the three things she could remember the best.   
  
When she finished, Genkai asked, "Are those songs from your village?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Yes. There are a lot more. The ones I just played are the kinds that the little kids sing at village festivals. I was learning a more complicated one, but that's when my father found out, and broke the glass flute I was learning on. I haven't played since."  
  
"How long ago was that?" Botan asked.  
  
"About six months ago, before I came here."   
  
"And you still remember?" Yukina asked. Shiroi nodded. How could she forget, it was the only thing that had ever really made her happy back at home, even if she couldn't show it.  
  
They left her alone a few minutes later, letting her get back to practicing. By the end of the day, she was able to remember all of the scales she had learned, and a few more songs, but none of them being very difficult. After she was done playing, she constructed a case for it. She didn't know how to make a latch to keep the case securely shut, so she wrapped one of her belts around it for now.   
  
The case and flute were just like glass. They weren't icy cold like ice, but they did always stay cool, just not to the point where it was make the holder's hands go numb. Proud of her work, she set the case with the flute inside it, next to the sphere, and went to bed.   
  
***  
  
The next day was Sunday, which meant Kurama could still show up at anytime. He did show up, saying that he had heard that Shiroi had finished her ice training and was skipping her wind training for the time being.   
  
He led her into the forest and he sat down on a rock. "Now," he said. "I want something straightened out first."   
  
Shiroi wondered what he meant, but nodded and he continued. "I know that you're afraid of me, some people should, but you should not." He paused for a few seconds. "I will not harm you, Shiroi. I know you know that, you just can't believe me because of your past, and I can't blame you." He paused again. "Well, maybe I'll just have to leave it as it is."  
  
He smiled, and then summoned a vine from a tree, making it grow downwards, its blossoms blooming as it grew. He watched as the girl's eyes widened with awe. "I can teach you to do that. Earth is similar to plant control, so I can demonstrate with plants, and you can do it on Earth."  
  
Shiroi nodded and they began. He started her like all of her other training had been started, summoning. She was quickly able to summon clumps of dirt or mud from the ground. What startled Kurama was the way she picked up the different summoning so quickly. He had his back turned while they were supposed to be taking a break near a pond.   
  
When he looked again, the girl had a shiny ball of stone in her hand that Kurama identified to be obsidian. How she was able to summon the mineral was a complete mystery to him.   
  
He looked at the large sphere in her hands, and then said, "Let me see something." He picked a rock out of the pond, it was mostly granite, but there were some garnets and fools gold mixed in it. "Can you separate the things in here?"  
  
She put the sphere down, took the stone from him, looked at it, and then let it lay flat in her small hand as she summoned. The stone began to hover above her palm, glowing a slight blue. Suddenly the different substances separated into three and settled into her hand.   
  
Kurama stared dumbfounded at the three substances, granite, fools gold, and garnet. "Interesting," he mumbled. He had a hunch, and decided to try it. He asked Shiroi to do something he had yet to teach her, sort of like he had just done. When she did it flawlessly, he was sure of it. He asked her to do about a dozen more things, each one he was planning to teach her, but when he asked her to do them, she did them like she had known them all her life.  
  
"Well," he said as he looked at his watch when they finished. It was going on four. "I would have to say I'm a little disappointed. I was hoping to spend more time with you, but you know everything I was planning to teach you."  
  
Shiroi blushed, and Kurama thought he caught a glimpse of a smile, but he wasn't sure, since it was gone in the next instant. "Come on," he said. "Lets get back to the temple, I want to talk to Genkai." Shiroi nodded and followed the half demon.   
  
When they arrived at the temple, Genkai was waiting for them.   
  
"How was today's lesson?" Genkai asked.  
  
"Very interesting," Kurama answered.   
  
Genkai nodded and turned to Shiroi. "Yukina and Botan are in the living room, you may go and see them." Shiroi smiled and ran to where the women were. Genkai turned back to Kurama. "What really happened?"  
  
"She knows it all, like she was born knowing it. I mean it, I just asked her to do something that I haven't taught her, and she does it perfectly."   
  
"I believe you," Genkai said. "It answers my growing question. I knew that when she first started she would be a quick learner, but when she began picking up everything quickly, I knew there was something different. I think it has to do with her power. I believe it's triggered by the same action."  
  
"Could you be a little more detailed?"   
  
Genkai nodded. "What I'm saying is her power will react to similar thoughts. The way she summons, attacks, and defends, the powers, whether fire, ice, thunder, water, or earth, will react with a simple thought. All she has to do is think of the power and what she wants it to do, and it'll happen. It's all mental, and that surprises me."  
  
"Surprises you?" Kurama said. "How?"  
  
"Think about it. She's been through such a traumatizing life that you would that it would the only thing she would think about. And since her father is obviously going to be looking for her, she should be even more afraid. But she isn't, her mind is clear when she uses her power, clear as the water she summons."   
  
"It makes sense," Kurama said. "Then it's true, she's an ultimate level apparition. But now that worries me. She's so young to have such a power, and I'm afraid it may overwhelm her."  
  
"If it hasn't overwhelmed her by now," Genkai said, "I don't think it will. It's had plenty of opportunity to do so already, and she's still here. She's one of the rare ones, and will live on if she is not slain."  
  
***  
  
Shiroi got to the room and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Shiroi," Botan said.   
  
"Would you like some tea?" Yukina asked. "Or perhaps some water, you looked tired."  
  
"I'm okay," Shiroi said as she sat down. "Kurama said I'm done with my earth training."  
  
"Did he?" Botan asked. "Well that fox doesn't lie, so I guess you have."  
  
"Wow," Shiroi whispered, "I guess I'm learning quickly now." She remembered something. "Look what I made." She pulled the obsidian sphere out of her pocket, along with the three stones she had separated, a real quartz crystal, and an opal she had accidentally summoned while she was making the quartz. "The gold, granite, and garnets I just separated, and I accidentally summoned the opal, but I made the sphere and crystal all by myself."   
  
"Wow," Botan said as she picked up the quartz. "This is amazing, and so is that opal."  
  
"Where in the world did you get a garnet that was so big?" Yukina asked.  
  
"I made it out of a bunch of pieces," Shiroi answered. She noticed the looks on the women's faces as they looked at the stones. "You can keep them."  
  
"Huh?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
"Yukina, you taught me how to use my ice abilities, and Botan, you said you would teach me to heal, so, think of them as sort of thank gifts. I planning on making better ones for all of you later."  
  
"Shiroi," Botan said. "You don't have to."  
  
"I know," the white-haired apparition said, "but I want to. If it weren't for all of you, I probably wouldn't be here." She picked up the opal; "Maybe I should give this to Kurama, and what about Genkai?"   
  
"I don't think either of them will care if you give them anything or not," Botan said. "They taught you because they wanted to, and so do we."   
  
Shiroi blushed, "But-,"  
  
She couldn't finish, not when Kuwabara and Yuseke came barging in. "Hello!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"What are you trying to accomplish by doing that?" Botan asked as Shiroi ducked behind her. "You're going to scare Shiroi."  
  
"Oops," Kuwabara said, and then noticed the pyrite on the table. "Hey gold!"  
  
"Its pyrite," Shiroi peeped from behind Botan.  
  
"Oh," Kuwabara said, disappointed.   
  
"You can have it if you want it," Shiroi said, "I have no use for it."  
  
"Cool," Kuwabara said.  
  
"How come he gets the gold?" Yuseke asked.   
  
"You can have the granite," Shiroi said, trying to be sarcastic for the first time.  
  
"No thanks," Yuseke said, noting her first use of sarcasm and didn't snap back at her. "What about this?" He asked as he picked up the opal.  
  
"I was going to give it to Kurama for teaching me how to use my earth abilities," Shiroi said as Kurama poked his head in to see what was going on.  
  
"I thank you for the generous offer," he said, "but I have four pieces about that size at home already. You can give it to Yuseke."  
  
"Can I?" Yuseke asked, Shiroi nodded, "Perfect, I can get it made into a necklace and maybe some earrings for my mom for Mother's Day. It is in few days."  
  
"I don't think a few days is going to be enough," Kurama said, thinking about what he had gotten his mother.  
  
"Aw man," Yuseke groaned.  
  
"I could do it," Shiroi piped in.   
  
"You can?" Yuseke asked.  
  
Shiroi nodded. "I already made this," she said as she pointed to the obsidian sphere. "And I made this," she said as she pulled her flute out of her sleeve. "If you can, you can just get me a little box to put it in when I'm done."  
  
"I can do that," Botan said. "I have one that just might work too."   
  
"All right," Yuseke said. "I'm not screwed. I wanted to get my mom something this year since I had money, but I haven't found anything nice." He gave the opal to Shiroi.  
  
"I'll go and start on it now," Shiroi said. She bowed and trotted away.  
  
Author's note: Well, the whole ultimate level thingy I just made up. But let me ask you this, how many white haired demons or apparitions did you see at the dark tournament? The only white haired demon I've seen has been Yakumo from the second moive. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakuhso.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Shiroi got to her room and started on the earrings first. At first she didn't know what to use as a hold for the stones, but then she remembered that she could summon whatever mineral she wanted. She summoned some gold minerals from out of nowhere, which pleased her, and melded two tiny balls of it into hanging bases for the earrings.   
  
When she finished those, she began dividing the opal. The blue stone was going to be different to work with than with the obsidian. Layers made the obsidian, but opal was made by severely heated lava and cooled in a specific temperature, so it would be fragile.   
  
She divided the stone into three pieces, two small, and the last one the remains of the rest of the stone. The pendent was as big as her thumb, though her thumb was small; the stone measured in that size was not. The earring pieces were a just under half the size each.  
  
She was able to attach the first stone to the earring before feeling her exhaustion set in. She looked at the clock and saw that it was going a seven; she had been at it for nearly three hours.   
  
She hoped Genkai wouldn't be angry with her for stay in her room so long without word, and cautiously made her way to the gathering room where they normally ate dinner. When she poked her head in, Genkai and Yukina were just setting the table for dinner, Botan and the three guys had already left.  
  
"There you are," Yukina said. "I was going to come and get you in a minute. Were you working on the gift for Yuseke's mother?"  
  
Shiroi nodded as she walked in. "I made the bases for the earrings and finished setting a stone in. I'll probably finish it tomorrow."  
  
"It seems you have found a craft," Genkai said as she came back in carrying a large bowl of shrimp stew.  
  
"I guess," Shiroi said as she helped the woman put the bowl down and began ladling the stew into three bowls. "So it's true that I finished my training with Kurama?"  
  
  
Genkai nodded. "You're a quick learner, you know pretty much everything he does, except in earth."  
  
"So all I have left is wind, fire, and lighting to do," Shiroi said. "Do you know anyone who can teach me those?"  
  
"I have a feeling that you can learn the wind on your own," Genkai said. "As for fire, Hiei still hasn't answered me. But lighting, I don't know yet. Unless Hiei offers to do that, you may be responsible for teaching yourself that one too."   
  
Shiroi nodded, which mean there was probably going to be a break in her training. It didn't really matter, she had something to do, and an idea of what to do when she finished that.  
  
After dinner she went back to her room and went right to bed, the whole day finally catching up with her. She didn't even remember closing her eyes before she was asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning she woke up late. She changed her clothes and went to find Genkai.   
  
"I thought you were going to sleep all day," Genkai said.  
  
"I might have if I wasn't used to waking up after a hard day before."  
  
Genkai nodded. "Botan would like to know when she should begin your healing training."  
  
"Oh that's right," Shiroi said. "Well, perhaps when I'm done with those things for Yuseke."  
  
"That sounds reasonable," Genkai said. "I'll let her know."   
  
Shiroi nodded, "I think I'll go work on the jewelry now." She got up and bowed to Genkai, and ran back to her room.   
  
She sat down and got to work on the second earring. Attaching it took almost no time, and now she could start on the necklace. She spun the remaining gold she had into a fine chain. The latch she had trouble with, but she was finally able to devise one with a screw like method. When the chain was down she made a base for the remaining opal chunk and attached it, and then put the base on the chain.   
  
"There," she whispered as the door to her room slid open and Botan poked her head in.  
  
"Hey," she said. "Did you finish it already?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "It was easy. I hope Yuseke's mom likes it." She held up the finished jewelry for Botan to see.  
  
"Wow!" Botan exclaimed. "That doesn't even look like it was made with spirit energy."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"I've seen the way these people make jewelry. It's really effective, and that's how yours look, but I must say they look much cleaner." She pulled something out of her long kimono sleeve. "Here, I brought the box for you."  
  
"Thanks," Shiroi said as she took it and put the pieces inside. "Do you think Yuseke will be by today?"  
  
"Maybe," Botan said. "Most likely though, since he's going to want to see your progress on the project."  
  
"Well I think he'll be pleased to know that it's finished," Genkai interrupted.   
  
"Genkai," Shiroi said with a start, "how long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Just long enough to know what you're talking about," the old woman replied. "So, lets see it." Shiroi handed her the box and Genkai looked inside it. "My, my, these are very nice. I'm sure Yuseke's mother will love them."  
  
"I hope so," Shiroi said.  
  
***  
  
About an hour later, the three of them were sitting outside near the stairs; Botan was starting the girl on her healing training.   
  
They were going through how to heal major bruising when Yuseke, Kuwabara, and Kurama showed up.   
  
"Hey guys," Botan said, Shiroi got up and headed to her room at a quick walk.  
  
"Wonder where she's going?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"What were you three doing?" Yuseke asked Botan and Genkai.  
  
"I was starting Shiroi on her healing training," Botan answered. "So far she can heal minor scratches and bruises."  
  
"Cool," Yuseke said. "All of that in just one morning, man, I'm beginning to believe Kurama about her learning abilities."  
  
"I told you," Kurama muttered as Shiroi appeared.  
  
"What'cha got there?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Shiroi smiled and held out the box with the jewelry inside to Yuseke. Yuseke took it and opened it.  
  
"You finished?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "Do need me to do anything else to them?"  
  
"Hell no," Yuseke said as Kuwabara and Kurama peered over his shoulders at the finished project. "These look great, I hope she likes them."   
  
"I do too," Shiroi said.   
  
"It really only took you two days to do this?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Shiroi nodded, "It was easy, I finished them about an hour ago."   
  
"Cool," Yuseke said. "How much do I owe you?" he asked as he began to pull his wallet out of his pocket.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing."  
  
"What?" Yuseke asked as his hand stopped.  
  
"You don't need to pay me anything," Shiroi said, more clearly then her previous stammer. "I liked doing it, use your money to buy a card and wrapping paper."  
  
Yuseke looked stunned for a moment, but then shook his head. "Hold up a minute. You just spent almost two days working on this, and now your saying it's no charge?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "I offered to do it, so under those circumstances, I don't need to be paid at all."  
  
Yuseke still had his doubts, but said, "Okay, but I still owe you."  
  
Shiroi was about to protest, but when she felt Genkai's hand on her shoulder, she stopped. "Just go and get the gift wrap and card Yuseke," the old woman said. "The sooner you do that, the sooner you can give it to you mother."  
  
Yuseke nodded, "Well, Mother's Day is in two days away, so I guess it is good that I got it now. I'll go get those things now then, since I have nothing else to do." He waved and ran off down the stairs and out of sight.   
  
"Well he looks very happy," Botan said.  
  
"He wouldn't even have something for his mom if it wasn't for Shiroi," Kuwabara said.   
  
"Speaking of your crafting abilities," Kurama said. "You showed us a flute yesterday, do you have it with you still?"  
  
Shiroi nodded and pulled it out of her sleeve.   
  
"She can even play a few things on it," Botan said. "She played for us a few days ago."  
  
"Can we hear?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Shiroi blushed, "Uh, well, I'm not very good."  
  
"Not very good," Botan said. "Sweetheart you sounded wonderful when you play for us. So what you don't know anything long or complex, what you do know sounds beautiful."   
  
Shiroi blushed again, even brighter that before. "Um, okay. I guess I'll play, let me just get it warmed up."   
  
"What's it made out of any way?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Ice," Shiroi said as she brought the mouthpiece to her mouth until the instrument was facing downward in a forty-five degree angle.   
  
"Won't it melt?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"If it hasn't melted yet I don't think it will," Kurama said. The girl did a few scales, tuning and warming up until she was ready. When she was ready, she sat down on the edge of the second step she had been standing on and began to play.   
  
She played the same three things she had played for the women, and was finished pretty quickly. When she was finished, she waited for any sort of reaction.   
  
Kuwabara applauded and Kurama smiled, making the girl blush.  
  
"That was cool," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Where did you learn to play that?" Kurama asked.   
  
Shiroi told them the same story she had told Genkai, Botan, and Yukina. They were just as impressed with her remembering all of it just as Genkai and the other girls were.   
  
"I want to pound that guy even more," Kuwabara grumbled.  
  
"We are quite aware of that," Kurama said calmly, but there was a hint of something else in his voice, almost like anger.   
  
"You'll get you chance," Genkai said. "We all know that he's probably looking for you, Shiroi. When he gets here, hopefully not anytime soon, you'll be trained enough to defend yourself, and the guys will be here to help protect you."   
  
Shiroi nodded, nervous. She suddenly realized that at any moment her father could appear and destroy everything she had grown to care about in the past few months.  
  
Author's Note: Shiroi found a hobby. That ability is going to go a long way later on in the story. We're almost to the halfway way point, so get ready to do a lot more reading, that is if you like the story so far. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own any of the characters to Yu Yu Hakusho except the very few that I have made up.   
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
A few days later, Shiroi was coming along with her healing training just as she was with her other training; she was close to completing it.   
  
Botan had just finished teaching her how to remove infection from a severely deep wound and then mend it when Genkai walked in on them.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt," the old woman said. "But I have just gotten my answer from Hiei."  
  
"Well?" Botan asked.  
  
"He has agreed to train her," Genkai answered. She turned to Shiroi, who looked slightly nervous. "I know that you fear Hiei the most out of all of these boys, but now you're going to have to put that fear behind you, at least as best as you can."   
  
Shiroi nodded. She knew that this would come; she just couldn't help being afraid of the man who was going to be her teacher.  
  
"When does he want to start?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"As soon as possible," Genkai answered. "Which means this training is being cut short."  
  
"Oh well," Botan said. "We'll finish later." She helped the girl to her feet and they headed outside. "Don't let Hiei bother you. I know he's intimidating, and he is very strong, but I doubt he'll use any of his normal hits on you."  
  
"Normal?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"Those normally either involve a sword or big black fiery dragon."  
  
"Oh," Shiroi replied, and shivered. "I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of those."  
  
"Are you going to keep me waiting all day?" They turned around to see Hiei.  
  
"We were just bringing her," Genkai said. Hiei didn't reply; he just headed off into the forest.  
  
"I think you have to follow him," Botan said. Shiroi gulped, but did as she was told.   
  
The part of the forest he had led her into was dark and dank, not like the areas Genkai had taken her. She couldn't see him, but she somehow knew which direction he was going.   
  
***  
  
Hiei was a few dozen yards ahead of her, just enough for her not to see him. He was walking backwards, making sure that she wouldn't walk off in the wrong direction.  
  
(I wonder if Genkai knows that she's becoming slightly aware of her spirit energy sensing. I guess it helps her now. If I had done this with her a few weeks ago, she wouldn't be following me like she is now.)  
  
He led her to a rather misty lake, and hid in the mist to see what she would do when she emerged.   
  
When she did emerge, she stopped; she knew he was somewhere nearby. She used he new awareness to search for him, but it was difficult, the mist confused her.   
  
"Come out Hiei," she called. "I know you're here, but this mist makes finding you, even with energy awareness, difficult."  
  
Hiei walked out of the mist to where she could see him. "Next time I may not answer your request." He looked at her sternly. "Now, I want you to try and summon fire."  
  
Shiroi nodded, and brought her technique into play. She knew she was summoning something, she could feel it, but it wouldn't appear. She watched her hands and noticed faint steam coming from them, and realized what was wrong.  
  
"It's too damp here," she told him finally.  
  
Hiei nodded, "Good, now try summoning lightning."  
  
"But that will cause a chain reaction in this mist," Shiroi said. She knew plenty about the wild electricity, having been nearly struck by it several times in her life.  
  
Hiei nodded, "Good, so you are aware that weather can affect the way the elements work. Good, it will save us some time." He tossed something to her. "Normally this mist isn't here, so tomorrow we will begin you fire and lightning training, but for now, I want to teach you to defend yourself without use of your spiritual power."  
  
Shiroi took a closer look at what he had thrown her. It looked to be a wooden sword. She looked up and Hiei held a bamboo one. "Does the material make a difference?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see," Hiei said. "Use your instincts, and not the ones that tell you to run." He charged at her, jumped into the air, bringing his bamboo sword down as he descended.   
  
Shiroi brought her wooden blade up to block it. She felt the swords make contact, but then she felt a sharp hit on her head.   
  
She rubbed her head as Hiei landed, "I get it," she said. "It's whippier, that'll make me either block higher or make my stance lower."  
  
Hiei nodded, "You seem to know a little about sword work."  
  
"My father is a swordsman, he used to teach the village boys. Whenever I didn't have anything to do, I would hide close by and watch. He stopped teaching them a few years after my mother died, but even when she was alive, he didn't want me watching him, and would punish me if he caught me."   
  
"Makes sense," Hiei said. "Most demons don't want the female gender knowing their abilities, especially sword work."  
  
"Then why are you teaching me?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"Because there will come a time when your spirit energy will be useless and you'll have to rely on physical strength to help you win. The reason I'm teaching you? I was asked to, by Kurama."  
  
"Kurama asked you to teach me?"  
  
"It wasn't just him though. He had discussed it with everyone else, so I had to agree, since everyone else thought it would be best if you knew how to use a weapon."  
  
Shiroi nodded. From the sound of it, she knew it took a lot to make Hiei do something he really didn't want to do. She was about to tell that she would do her best to learn the sword, but she was interrupted, and not by Hiei.  
  
"Something's coming," she gasped, looking out into the mist.   
  
"What?" Hiei pulled off his bandana and looked out in the direction she was looking in. "What the? I don't like the feeling of that power."  
  
"I know who it is," Shiroi said. She was trembling so violently that she dropped the wooden sword.  
  
Hiei had a good idea now too. "Lets get out of here." He grabbed her hand and they ran back into the forest. They ran until they were almost back to the temple, but then something behind them exploded, throwing them the rest of the way out of the forest.  
  
***  
  
Genkai and Yukina heard the explosion, and ran from the back of the temple to the front to see what was going on.   
  
When they got there and saw Hiei standing with his back to Shiroi, sword drawn, they knew that what they had been dreading had finally arrived.   
  
"What's going on?" Yuseke asked as he, Kuwabara and Kurama came running up the stairs.  
  
"I knew it," Kuwabara said. "I knew that power was his."  
  
"Why did he have to come now?" Yuseke asked.  
  
Kurama was about to say something, but then a deep evil laughter coming from the smoke stopped him.   
  
A tall figure walked out of the smoke. He was dressed in completely black, and his black hair that came down to the middle of his back was tied back out of his face. The only thing that made them even think he was at all related to Shiroi, were his eyes. They were the same deep purple hers were, but these had something that Shiroi definitely did not have: pure, unrelenting evil.  
  
"You should not have had her try summoning fire Hiei," the man said. "Her being my daughter, and me being a fire and lightning demon, make it like a link to her and I."   
  
"Who are you?" Hiei asked, ready to embed his sword into the demon's throat.  
  
"My name is Raimeihi," the demon answered. "I'm that girl's father, and you will return her to me, now."  
  
"No way," Yuseke said. "The only way you're getting her back is by killing us all, and I'll tell you, we're not easy to kill."  
  
Raimeihi only laughed. "You? A mere human, threatening me?" He laughed again, "This is too funny. Lets see, all I have against me are two humans, a half demon, one hag, an ice apparition, and one full demon. Well, this should be a fun little game." Out of nowhere he pulled out a long sword, a double-edged long sword. "Lets see you get through this."   
  
He charged at Yuseke first. Of course Yuseke jumped out of the way and fired a Shot Gun at him.  
  
"Hmm," Raimeihi smirked, "too bad." He raised his hand and all of the energy blast that were coming toward him bounced off in different directions.   
  
"Damn!" Yuseke swore. They had to dodge his blasts, but no sooner had those gotten out of the way was Raimeihi on the assault again.  
  
"He's playing around," Kurama said. "He knows well enough that he can take us all out in one hit, he just doesn't feel like it."  
  
"I really didn't need to know that," Kuwabara said as he summoned his sword and blocked an oncoming blade from Raimeihi.  
  
"Bastard," Hiei hissed as he tried to take a slice out of the demon. The demon was as fast as he was, maybe faster.  
  
Shiroi had gotten out of the way just before her father's first attack, and was now hiding behind a wall with Yukina and Genkai.  
  
"Shiroi," Genkai started, "Does your father have any weakness?"  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "None that I know of. I know my mother knew, but we can't get to her." She thought for a minute, trying to make herself stop shaking as she did so. "I wish there was something I could do... Wait, there is!"  
  
"What?" Genkai asked.  
  
"It's going to put me in danger though, but I want to go the guys that are down heal them so they can get back into the fight. I can heal almost anything now, even badly broken bones."  
  
"Shiroi that's the most dangerous thing to do," Genkai said. "I know you want to help, but I don't want to risk you getting killed by your father."  
  
Shiroi gulped and whispered, "He'll find some way to do it anyway. I know by the end of today I probably won't be around anymore, but I want to do something rather than just sit here and wait to die."  
  
"What makes you think you're going to die today?" Genkai asked; she was very afraid that what the girl had just said was true.  
  
"When my father has a goal in his mind," Shiroi began, "he sticks with it until he gets it, and I know the one he has now is to get rid of me."   
  
"Shiroi how can you say something like that?" Yukina asked.   
  
"Because I know it's true," the girl replied. "When I ran away I knew that when he found me he would kill me. I have to do this, or else what's the point of me learning all the things you guys have taught me?"  
  
"What can you use besides your healing powers out there?" Genkai asked.  
  
"Everything," Shiroi answered. "You'll see." She ran out from behind the wall before they could protest. She got to a tree and hid behind it, seeing what the tiny battlefield held.  
  
Kuwabara had been knocked out and was against a tree by the stairs. Shiroi ran into the forest and headed to the downward slope that marked the stairway's path. Once she knew she was down far enough, she cut across the stairs and into the forest again, this time going up the slope to get to Kuwabara.   
  
When she reached him, she healed the concussion she knew he had, and then any other injury that could at all affect the way he fought. When she revived him, he looked at her, confused.  
  
"You're supposed to be hiding Shiroi," he said.  
  
"I know, but I can just do that, I put Genkai and Yukina in danger anyway. By running around healing you guys, it prolongs your chances of wearing him out enough to go on the assault."  
  
"So you're saying we should just defend for now until he's close to being out of energy?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Try and get that message to Hiei, he can send it out via telepathy."   
  
Kuwabara nodded and got up and ran back into the fight. He found Hiei getting out of the remains of a tree, Raimeihi was busying with Kurama and Yuseke.   
  
Kuwabara told Hiei Shiroi's plan, and the demon nearly exploded. "Why the hell is she doing that?" He asked in a loud angry whisper.   
  
"She said she couldn't stay put and watch this when she knows she can do something to help us."  
  
"But does it half to be putting herself in danger?" Hiei asked as he brought his sword in preparation for an attack or defense.  
  
"What's with you?" Kuwabara asked. "Every time someone says something about her you go all defense on her." He grinned, "What's the matter, got a thing for her?"  
  
Hiei actually blushed, "Shut up human," he muttered.   
  
Kuwabara almost dropped his energy sword, "It's true!"  
  
"I told you to shut up!" Hiei hissed, just as Raimeihi come on the attack.  
  
"What have you two been conversing about?" Raimeihi asked.  
  
"None of your business," Kuwabara spat.  
  
Author's Note: Ahh! Her father's here! As for his name, Raimeihi, it's a combination of lightning and fire. Funny little conversation that Kuwabara and Hiei are having, don't you think? 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I think you all know by now that I don't own any of these characters except Shiroi and her parents.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 14  
  
As those two fought with Raimeihi, Shiroi got to Yuseke and Kurama.   
  
"Something tells me Hiei hasn't had time to rely that message to you," Shiroi said as she appeared.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yuseke asked. Shiroi explained her plan, and got the same reaction out of them as she had gotten from Genkai. As soon as she was done, the two got up and went back into the fight.   
  
None of the four were down again, so that gave her some time to go on the offensive.  
  
She ran a little deeper into the forest, but still close enough to where she could just see the fighters and distinguish them. She formed several, steel hard balls of earth, mixing them with a few stones to make them cause more damage, if they hit the target.   
  
She hid behind a tree, watched her target, and fired.  
  
Hiei had just moved out of the way of Raimeihi when an earth ball struck the tall demon smack in the forehead.   
  
"What the hell?" Raimeihi exclaimed as the ball shattered, sending dust and rocks into his eyes.   
  
"Cool," Kuwabara couldn't help but say. He didn't say anymore, or else he might give Shiroi away.   
  
As he was clearing out his eyes, to his own luck the four against him had stopped in surprise of the attack, five large ice splinters came shooting out of the trees.   
  
They weren't huge, but they were big enough to make holes the size of nickels in Raimeihi.   
  
"Who the hell?" He pulled the splinters out, just as the others started attacking again.  
  
***   
  
Shiroi knew her attacks had taken her father by surprise, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hit him much anymore. He'll be expecting it, and will either dodge it or block it whenever the attacks come at him.   
  
She watched as Kurama fell to the ground, blood spurting from a nasty gut wound. She wanted to get to him, but he was too close to the fight. She deiced to try something, and hoped it would work.  
  
She opened her mind from the shields Genkai had taught her to form, and directed her thoughts directly to Kurama, and only him. Kurama.  
  
"What?" the half demon whispered. He knew that the mind voice was way too high to Hiei's. He had a little telepathy of his own and asked, Who?  
  
It's me, Shiroi thought back, Shiroi.  
  
Shiroi? Kurama asked. When did you learn to use telepathy?  
  
Just now. Kurama, I want to heal you, but you're too close to the fight for me to come to you. Could you try and drag yourself a little closer to the tree line?  
  
I'll try, Kurama replied. He dragged himself using one arm, trying to make it look like he was just trying to get away as soon as possible. As soon as he got to the trees, he felt the girl's hand on his shoulder. "Those were some nice attacks," he whispered as she healed him.  
  
"I'm glad I got to hit him," Shiroi said. "I probably won't be able to anymore. He's waiting for those attacks again."  
  
"I'm sure he is, since they came from an unknown source as far as he knows." He felt the healing finish and clutched her hand to his shoulder before she could let go. "Be careful," he said. "And thank you."  
  
She smiled, "Yes, kitsune."  
  
Kurama eyed her, but then got up and got back into the fight.  
  
***   
  
  
Raimeihi kept wondering how his opponents were able to keep coming back into the fight when he was certain he had given them close to fatal injuries. When the half demon came back into the fight, he that there had to be someone in the forest who was healing his opponents, and he had a good idea of who it was.   
  
He blew the fighters aside with a static filled blast of spirit energy, and sped to the trees.  
  
Hiei was the first to realize what he was doing, and shouted in telepathy to the girl to warn her. Shiroi, your father's heading your way. Move now! He hoped she had heard him when Raimeihi reached the trees.   
  
All was silent, an agonizing silence, and lasted for well over a minute.   
  
Suddenly Shiroi burst from the trees to their right. Hiei shot forward, grabbed her, and shot back to the group just as Raimeihi burst out of the trees behind her.   
  
"You will give me that little bitch now," Raimeihi hissed. It looked as thought Shiroi had gotten a few more hits in, including one in the nose, which was bleeding heavily.   
  
"Over our dead bodies," Yuseke replied.  
  
"Fine," Raimeihi said as he pulled out his sword again. He slashed at them. Hiei jumped out of the way, still holding Shiroi. Her father came after them, very intent on separating them. "Give her to me now!" He slashed.  
  
Shiroi shoved as hard as she could. Hiei lost his grip on her and they both went in different directions, but out of the way of the descending blade.   
  
She landed and tried to run, but her father was too fast. He had her by the back of her collar, and there was no way she could get out of his grip.   
  
"Got you," he said with an evil smile. Shiroi was terrified, she hadn't been this terrified since she had first come here, but that still didn't even come close to the felt she felt now. Her father rose into the air, ready to make his get away. He had just gotten a few dozen yards over the treetops when something shot after them.   
  
"Let. Her. Go!" Hiei yelled as he attempted a slash. Raimeihi was ready though, and pulled his shield in front of him, his daughter. Hiei was expecting it, and was able to fling his sword away just seconds before hitting her. "You shit headed coward," Hiei hissed as he began to fall back down to earth.   
  
Raimeihi laughed, "Not a coward, just smart."  
  
Shiroi had seen the look of split second fear in Hiei's eyes when he was about to cut her, and that had given her a little courage to go up against her father. She whipped herself around to face her father and fired ice needles at him, an endless storm of ice needles straight at his face.   
  
She yanked herself free of his grip and fell, hoping that someone would catch her. Her hopes were granted, and before she even hit the tree line someone grabbed her. She knew it was Hiei. Only he could have recovered from his descent before landing and be able to take off again.   
  
"How did you make him let go of you?" Hiei asked as they landed.  
  
"Ice needles," Shiroi answered. "I knew hitting him in the face with nearly endless rounds of them would loosen his grip enough." She was breathing hard, having used more spirit energy to make the needles than she had wanted.   
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Still in the air," Hiei answered as he looked up. He could see him; but Raimeihi couldn't see them. Hiei had landed in a patch of trees that would block any overhead view.   
  
"How long do you think it will take him to find us?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"If we stay here and don't move, probably not for a while," Hiei answered. "But if try heading back to the temple, he'll spot us somehow and be after us again."   
  
"What about the others?" Shiroi asked. "Won't they be wondering where we are?"  
  
"Yes, but they know that I'm with you too, so they won't have to come looking for us until dark. How is your father when it comes to the dark?"  
  
He was able to see her smile, "Blinder than a blind man. Even if he summons a fire to help guide him, he still won't be able to find us. His spirit energy sensing shuts down at night, so he won't be able to sense us either."   
  
Hiei actually felt relieved. If this guy was bad in the dark, think of all the attacks that could be done to him.   
  
"It was around noon when we started in the forest," Hiei said. "We were there for nearly an hour, and this fight took about half an hour, so it's close to three now, probably."  
  
"It won't be another four or five hours before it gets dark," Shiroi said. "He could find us in that time."   
  
"When they lets just hope he doesn't."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: This one's a little short, sorry. A little revenge for Shiroi, but this isn't the end of it. In truth, the story's only half done, just in case you were wondering. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)   
  
Chapter 15  
  
They waited, for the whole five hours until dark, surprised that Raimeihi didn't find them.   
  
As soon as it got dark enough to where Shiroi was sure her father couldn't see; Hiei began to lead her through the forest, but not back to the temple.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"I can't take you back to the temple," Hiei replied. "It'll put too many of the others in danger. I'm taking us to a cave I hide out in during foul weather, it's pretty far, but unlike your father I can see like an owl or any other nocturnal creature in the dark."   
  
Shiroi nodded, she knew that this demon's sight was almost the best there was. They walked through the forest, Shiroi stumbling every so often because she couldn't see as well.   
  
When they finally made it to the cave, they went inside and went as far back as it went. It wasn't very deep, so they could still see the entrance easily. There was a dead fire pit that Hiei did not light when they got there.  
  
"If I light it, Raimeihi will find us in a matter of minutes," Hiei explained. "I'm sure you know that."  
  
Shiroi nodded. She felt empty, she couldn't feel her fear anymore, and she was slightly drained of her spirit energy, which left her feeling like an empty, hopeless shell.  
  
"Why did you take me here?" She asked.  
  
"Huh?" Hiei asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are you still protecting me?" Shiroi asked. "All it will do is ensure that my father will kill you sooner or later. Now that he's here you should just leave me alone, that way you won't endanger your life on a useless girl." She sat down, half trembling from the fear she finally felt again, and shivering from the nighttime cold.   
  
"I'm only doing this because I know what your father is doing is wrong," Hiei answered. "A demon like him shouldn't be tried, just put down like a mad dog, since he is worse than one of those any way."  
  
"And you'll risk you life for that?" Shiroi asked. "Why? If Koenma had never mentioned me to any of you, none of you would have every gotten involved. I'm not worth anyone's protection, I should just be left to my father's choices."   
  
Hiei felt like punching the wall, but he knew if he did he would cause the cave to collapse, so he didn't. But he did glare at her enough to let off his anger, luckily she didn't noticed, or she would have run out of the cave.  
  
"I don't know how long we're going to be here," Hiei said. "Probably all night, but we'll leave pretty soon and head back to the temple." As he finished his sentence, a loud clap of thunder roared and a downpour began. "Or maybe not."  
  
"Well my father can't work the weather," Shiroi said, "So this is just bad luck."   
  
"At least that," Hiei said as he sat down. "So, while we're waiting, did you know you have a link to your father through your fire abilities?"  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "If I had, I wouldn't have tried to summon it in the first place."  
  
Hiei thought for a moment, "So, you're connected to him through fire, probably your lightning too. So as long as you don't use them he can't track you."   
  
"That won't be hard," Shiroi, replied, "My spirit energy is nearly dry any way."  
  
Hiei nodded, "You've done a lot today. Probably more than anyone would have expected."  
  
Shiroi didn't know if it was a compliment or an insult, so she didn't reply.   
  
They sat there silently for nearly an hour. The rain didn't slacken in the least; in fact it only got harder. Suddenly Shiroi felt something approaching.  
  
"Someone's coming," she whispered.  
  
Hiei got his feet, realizing that he had yet to retrieve his sword from where ever it had landed after he had thrown it. He got in front of Shiroi and peered out into the rain. He could also sense someone approaching, but the rain made everything confusing and hard to read.   
  
Finally a silhouette appeared, and it was not of a human. It had five tails, and seemed to be canine.  
  
"It's Kurama," Hiei said with a sigh of relief.   
  
"Kurama?" Shiroi asked as the fox came into better view. She had never seen Kurama in his spirit fox form, nor in his demon form, so this was a new thing, and didn't make her feel any better about the situation.   
  
When he finally got into the cave, he stayed near the entrance and shook himself to rid his body of the rainwater.   
  
"How did you find us?" Hiei asked.  
  
-Easy, - the spirit fox mind spoke, -I saw where you had landed and I followed. I kept my spirit energy down and stayed in the shadows so Raimeihi wouldn't spot me. I knew once you had left the spot you had landed in you were headed here, so I followed. -  
  
"What's wrong, did the rain clog your nose?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kurama sneezed, turned around, and lifted his third tail at him. Hiei smirked, and Shiroi caught the meaning, but didn't laugh, still something she couldn't do.   
  
-I don't know how to contact the others, - Kurama replied. -Perhaps you could through telepathy, Hiei. -  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," Shiroi said timidly. "But my father is also a telepath, and he could be searching for mind sent messages through long distances. So you may not want to contact them through that method."   
  
-It's good to know, - Kurama said. -Thank you for warning us. - Shiroi blushed slightly and nodded. Kurama noticed the girl's shivering, and whipped Hiei in the shins with his tails.  
  
"Hey!" Hiei said as he jumped. "What was that for?"  
  
-I know you're not blind, - Kurama said, speaking to him privately. So why is it that you can't seem to see the girl is shivering?  
  
-I can see, - Hiei retorted, also in private telepathy. -What do you want me to do? -  
  
-Well something at least, - Kurama said. -You know it's not only the cold she's shaking about; you know she's got to be terrified. -  
  
-Of course I know that. -  
  
-Then why didn't you try and comfort her? -  
  
-Do I really look like that kind of guy? - Hiei asked.  
  
-No, - Kurama answered; -but you could try. - He sneezed and padded over to the girl, who had been watching them with a confused look on her face. -By the way Hiei, - Kurama said as he turned around quickly to look at the demon, also in open telepathy, -did you know that Shiroi is also a telepath? -  
  
Hiei stared at him dumbly while Kurama sat down by the girl. The fox smirked aloud at the demon's face, and then turned to Shiroi. -Are you doing okay? - He asked her.  
  
"Huh?" Shiroi felt dumb speaking to him aloud, even though she knew who he really was, so she tried her own telepathy, in private mode. -I'm fine, I guess, besides the fact that my father is after me. -  
  
Kurama was slightly surprised that she had answered in telepathy, but recovered quickly. -You're not all right, you're afraid, and you have a right to be afraid. -  
  
Shiroi blushed, -I know, but... well... -  
  
-You don't have to say it if you don't want to, - Kurama said, -you may not know how to say it. -  
  
Shiroi nodded, still blushing.   
  
Hiei asked, "Shiroi, what will happen to you if your father catches you?"  
  
Shiroi's blush vanished as she paled, "He'll kill me."  
  
"What?"  
  
-You don't know that for sure do you? - Kurama asked, just as stunned as Hiei was.  
  
"I do," Shiroi said. "He said if I ever ran away, as soon as he found me he would kill me. Know him though, he'll torture me for a while before ending my misery."   
  
"Sick," Hiei spat, "He's just plain sick."   
  
-Yes, - Kurama added, but then curled up and began scratching himself behind his right ear. -Something's there, it's been bothering me ever since I got into the forest, but I haven't touched anything. -  
  
Shiroi couldn't help but smile at Kurama's position, and Hiei was trying to suppress his laughter, but was losing that fight faster than he would lose against Raimeihi.   
  
After a minute Kurama still hadn't gotten rid of it, so Shiroi tried to help him. "Let's see," she said as she searched behind his silver-furred ear with her fingertips. Her fingers found something where Kurama's paw wouldn't reach, and had to yank it off. "Sorry!" she squeaked as the fox yelped. She looked at what was in her hand. It was black with two prongs on it so it would stick to something, other than that, it looked like an ordinary piece of plastic.  
  
Hiei stooped down and stared at the thing in the girl's fingers. "It's a transmitter from the spirit world," he muttered. "Are you sure you didn't come in contact with anything or anyone?"  
  
Kurama let out sigh that sounded like a dog's whine. -Botan grabbed my ruff just before I left. She told me not to come back until I find you two, alive. I guess that's when she planted it. -  
  
"Sneaky," Shiroi said as she examined the transmitter, not at all seeing how it could be one. "How does it work exactly? I don't see how it could."  
  
Hiei sat down and took the transmitter from her. "I'm not an expert on anything really technological, so what I'm telling you may not all be true." He examined the thing a bit. "It's one of the newer ones, how Botan managed to get her sneaky paws on them I will never know, but since it is a newer model, I can't tell you anything about it."   
  
"Oh well," Shiroi said. "Botan will probably know. I'll ask her, if I live that long." Hiei and Kurama both couldn't help but cringe. Suddenly Shiroi looked up, "A group of people are coming."  
  
-When did you learn to sense spirit energy? - Kurama asked.  
  
Shiroi thought for a moment, "I think just before my first lesson with Hiei. I needed to follow him, but I couldn't see him."   
  
"Well lets see whom you've sensed," Hiei said as he got to his feet. A large silhouette appeared, and then individual ones. Finally Yuseke and the gang were in plain sight.  
  
"You just had to pick a night when it was raining to go and hide out in cave," Yuseke said as he shook off his raincoat.  
  
"I see the transmitter worked," Botan said as Shiroi handed it to her. "Sorry I made you the guinea pig Kurama, or should I say, guinea fox."  
  
-Ha, ha, - Kurama mumbled. The fox closed his eyes and he began to glow a bright white. When the light cleared, the human Kurama was sitting in front of them. "Did any of you know that Shiroi learned quite a bit today?"  
  
"Like what?" Yuseke asked as they all sat down. The whole group was there, Botan, Yukina, Hinigeshi, Kuwabara, and Genkai.   
  
"Why don't you tell them Shiroi?" Kurama suggested.  
  
Shiroi was silent for a moment, but then said, "Telepathy and spirit energy sensing"  
  
"All that in just one day?" Yuseke asked. "Man, it took me weeks to learn spirit energy sensing, and telepathy has totally passed me by."  
  
"I didn't learn it in a day," Shiroi said, "I learned in a few minutes, first the energy sensing, and then the telepathy. Kurama was the first one I spoke to in telepathy, so of course he knew."  
  
"A few minutes?" Kuwabara asked. He turned to Genkai, "Is that possible?"  
  
"She did it," Genkai said. "Therefore it probably is. Of course, Shiroi's no ordinary apparition."  
  
"Yeah, we remember all that mumbling about ultimate level stuff that Kurama said," Yuseke said. "But what does it mean?"  
  
"Exactly what it says," Kurama retorted. "Shiroi has the ability to learn at a startling rate, and mastering them in nearly the same amount of time." He turned to Yukina. "Yukina, would you have been able to heal, and do a little bit of fighting, all at the same time?"  
  
Yukina shook her head, "No, I don't have enough spirit energy to do that."  
  
"There's the difference," Kurama said. "Shiroi has enough spirit energy to do that. The only other person in this room that may be able to that is Genkai."  
  
"I would be," Genkai, said, "in my younger years, I could. But now, since I gave my orb to Yuseke, it isn't possible anymore."  
  
"But," Kuwabara stammered, "You're a human though."  
  
"I know," Genkai, said, "I just had a lot of spirit energy. But Shiroi is different." She looked at Kurama, "You noticed right off the bat that she was able to do more complicated tasks without so much as a breath."  
  
Kurama nodded, and looked at the apparition he was sitting next to. The girl had the most confused look on her face that he had ever seen. "It seems to me that you weren't informed of this were you?" Kurama asked her.  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "No, am I really what Yuseke said, an ultimate level?"  
  
Genkai nodded, "It's in the gene pool. Demons and apparitions born with white hair are naturally more powerful. Tell me, were there any other white haired people in your village besides your mother?"  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "No, just me, and her until she died. We don't even know what caused it."  
  
"The same thing that made her who she was," Genkai said. Shiroi looked at her. "Your mother must have been somehow losing her control over her power, so it slowly consumed her. That's what happens to ultimate levels when they are not properly trained. Not that I'm saying your mother wasn't properly trained, she just wasn't made of aware of what might happen to her if she began losing control of her power."   
  
Shiroi nodded, it was a reasonable explanation, but how had she begun to lose control in the first place?   
  
"Well however it happened," Yuseke said, "it certainly didn't do any good for you."   
  
"I don't think she needs to be reminded," Kurama replied.   
  
Suddenly, from behind them, the unused fire pit burst into flames.   
  
They all shot to there feet. Yuseke asked, "Uh, Hiei, Shiroi, did either of you two do that?"  
  
"No," Hiei answered.  
  
"I can't," Shiroi added.  
  
An evil and familiar laughter filled the cave. "You thought you could hide her from me?" Raimeihi's laughter filled the cave again as the flames erupted and blew at them.   
  
When the fire cleared it had gone out completely, leaving the group in a dark and cold cave.  
  
Hiei was the first to recover, since the fire had affected him the least. He looked around, no one was hurt, but there was a very important person not there. "Shiroi's missing!"  
  
Author's Note: Ah! Shiroi was captured, what's going to happen to her. Te-he, I know. Well, I shouldn't be laughing, it isn't very pretty, but there will be an interesting part to the next chapter, something that makes Hiei want to kill Kuwabara and Kurama. Review me and tell me what you think so far. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: As I would normally say, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Dammit," Yuseke swore. "We should've known he would have pulled something like that." He punched the rock wall, causing the entire cave to shake. Everyone ran out into the rain, just in case it caved in.   
  
"Next time you feel like punching something," Hiei said as he wiped rained water from his eyes, "Punch a tree, that's my hide out in this kind of weather."   
  
"There's no point in standing around here," Genkai said. "Lets get back to the temple and out of this rain. Once we're dry we can figure out a way to find Shiroi."   
  
They nodded and headed back to the temple.  
  
***  
  
Far away, in some dark place, Shiroi was coming to from her fire travel. She opened her eyes to see her father's face, and she didn't like the maniac grin that was on it.  
  
"No," she whispered, "Father, please no."   
  
His grin only grew wider, and her screams were only drowned out by his laughter.  
  
***  
  
Back at the temple, no one could figure out a way to find Shiroi.   
  
"They're probably not even in the human world anymore," Kurama said grimly. "Who knows what he's done to her by now."  
  
"We really don't want to think about it," Yuseke snapped. They didn't know what else to do. They had been thinking and suggesting ideas for hours, and now it was going on midnight.   
  
"We won't get any farther tonight," Genkai said. "I know this is impossible, but I want you all to try and get some sleep. A few hours won't make any difference. You can think of a way to find her in the morning."   
  
None of them could argue, not even Hiei. They stayed in the shrine, none of them planning on going to sleep, but by dawn, Yuseke and Kuwabara had dozed off, but Kurama and Hiei were still awake. They had both fallen into a trance, not sleeping, but not completely awake either.   
  
They probably would have all stayed that way, if Kuwabara hadn't jerked awake with a shout of horror.  
  
"Oh, my god," he gasped.  
  
"Something the matter Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Aw man," Kuwabara gasped, "I think I just had a premonition, and it wasn't pretty."  
  
"Need we need to ask about who?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"No," Kuwabara answered. "But it was horrible, and her screams, I'll never forget them."   
  
"What happened?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You don't want to know," Kuwabara answered.   
  
"We heard someone yell," Botan said as she opened the door, Genkai, Yukina, and Hinigeshi behind her.   
  
"It was me," Kuwabara confessed, "but I had good reason."  
  
"All he's told us was it was a bad premonition," Yuseke said. "So what was it about?"  
  
"The girls aren't going to want to hear this," Kuwabara said.  
  
"If it's about Shiroi then yes we do," Botan argued.  
  
"Okay, okay," Kuwabara replied, "But I warned you." He remembered the dream, and shuddered. "I can't explain it in detail, it's just too graphic, but I can summon it up in just a few words."  
  
"And?" Hiei asked, getting very impatient with the human.  
  
"Lets just say Shiroi's not a virgin anymore," Kuwabara answered, having to force the words out.  
  
"You had better not be joking around with us Kuwabara!" Yuseke yelled. He was sickened to the point where he wanted to run outside and hurl.   
  
"I'm not kidding," Kuwabara protested. "If I could I'd show you what I saw, but I can't, and I can't say I'm sorry, that was way too detailed."   
  
"So Raimeihi finally went through with his threat," Kurama muttered. He was just as disgusted. "Shiroi will never trust men again, no matter how much we try and help her now."  
  
"And you guys were just getting her broken of her fear," Hinigeshi said. "All of your hard work has gone down the drain."  
  
"Don't we know it," Yuseke muttered. He slammed his fist into his hand, "The next time I see that, that, that thing; I'm going to implant as many sharp objects into its body as possible."  
  
"We'll see who's faster at it," Hiei mumbled. They looked at the demon, and then Kuwabara smirked.  
  
"What is so funny?" Genkai snapped.  
  
Kuwabara was fighting laughter, and Hiei was glaring at him. "I know I shouldn't be laughing," Kuwabara said. "But I know something you guys don't."  
  
"What's that?" Yuseke asked. He hadn't missed the look on Hiei's face, and wondered what it was that Kuwabara knew.  
  
"Spit it out Kuwabara," Botan said.  
  
"I want to," Kuwabara said, "but I'm afraid Hiei's going to slice me into pieces."   
  
Kurama was piecing the pieces together, and figured it out. "Hiei," he said, "Do you-,"  
  
"Shut up!" Hiei exploded suddenly.   
  
"That answers my question," Kurama muttered, smiling slightly.   
  
"Hey no fair," Yuseke said, "What is it?"  
  
"If either of you two open your mouths I will cut you into a thousand pieces!" Hiei yelled. "And I'll count too!"   
  
"I'm so glad that threat wasn't geared at me," Yuseke said.  
  
Kurama shrugged and got up. He had an idea in mind, and being unnoticed by anyone, signaled to Kuwabara.   
  
He got up and followed the demon. When they got to the door Kuwabara had already figured out what Kurama's plan was. Kurama gave him a signal, and Kuwabara yelled, "Hiei likes Shiroi!" And they both darted out the door.   
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" Hiei shouted so loud it would have been heard all the way at the other end of the forest. He shot out the door after the two, leaving the others sitting in the shrine with dumb looks on their faces.   
  
"Did I just hear what I thought I just heard?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"I think so," Botan replied.  
  
Genkai recovered first. "It'll never work. Shiroi's always been afraid of Hiei, and now she probably won't even be able to be anywhere near him."  
  
"Well that stinks for Hiei," Hinigeshi said.   
  
"Well at least it answers my questions about why he's always acted for her," Yuseke said. "You know, like when we had to find her and he was always the one in front of her when he father attacked, and he kept her safe for a time before her father kidnapped her again."   
  
"I does make sense," Botan said. She got a sad expression on her face. "It's such a shame it'll never turn out though."  
  
"Who knows," Yuseke said. "If we get her back, she may surprise us."  
  
"If," Botan repeated. She got another upset look on her face. "Why does it have to be 'if'?"  
  
Yuseke shrugged, but then they heard Kuwabara yell, "Urimeshi! Get out here!" Yuseke shot to his feet and ran out the door, the girls behind him.   
  
He got outside and found the other three. They were looking up, and Yuseke immediately saw Raimeihi descending toward them.   
  
"So," the demon began, "you're still willing to fight with me?"   
  
"Where's Shiroi?" Yuseke yelled up to him. "What have you done to her?"  
  
Raimeihi smiled and raised his hand as he descended to only a foot above the ground. Shiroi appeared under his hand and dropped five feet to the ground. It was easy to see that she had been beaten, but as soon as she hit the ground, she started struggling to get up again.  
  
Raimeihi landed behind her, and slammed her back down with his foot. The set them all off, and Yuseke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara charged at the demon.  
  
Luckily for Shiroi it caused her father to back off and go off in another direction. This allowed her to crawl away, and Botan and the rest of them got to her and helped her away from the fight.  
  
"We know what happened," Botan said as the girl got shakily to her feet. "Kuwabara had a premonition and he told us about it." She hugged the girl, "You poor thing."  
  
Shiroi didn't reply; she just stood there. They watched as the guys fought with the demon, giving it there all on every strike they released.   
  
"He's playing with them again," Genkai said. "No matter what they throw at him, he'll just dodge it. There has to be a way to slow him down so he can be hit."  
  
"But how?" Yukina asked.   
  
"I don't know," Genkai replied.  
  
They watched as the guys fought what looked to be a useless fight. No matter what kind of combo or strategy they used on Raimeihi, the demon would catch it and be able to either dodge it or block it.   
  
One by one he got them all down, and finally Hiei was the only on left somewhat standing. Even he had sustained wounds caused by the other demon's long sword.   
  
"So, it is you who will be the first to die," Raimeihi said with a malicious grin.   
  
"Don't be so confident," Hiei muttered, "You haven't defeated us all just yet."   
  
Raimeihi laughed, "Oh, you mean the other three on the ground still have some fight in them?" He looked back at the three on the ground, "Could've fooled me."   
  
Hiei gritted his teeth at the situation. He knew there was nothing he could do alone.  
  
"Now," Raimeihi said as he raised his sword, "you shall die."   
  
No one saw it; they had been too busy watching the fight. Not even Yuseke, Kurama, or Kuwabara from their point saw it, but when it happened, everything stopped.  
  
As the blade came toward at Hiei, he felt himself get shoved aside. He looked just in time to catch the sight of Raimeihi's sword plunging into Shiroi's body.  
  
Author's Note: ...Silence... Review me and tell me what you think. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"What?" Raimeihi stood there with his sword sticking in his daughter. "You stupid girl!"  
  
Shiroi gripped the blade, cutting her palms and causing even more blood to flow out of her body. He had stabbed her more to her left side, but he had punctured something, which was causing her to bleed heavily. If the pain she had felt before this was anything, if she hadn't had the blade in her and holding onto it by herself, she would have been on the ground.  
  
Raimeihi bared his teeth. He wrenched his sword up, lifting the girl off the ground. "Let! Go!" He flung her off behind him. He had thrown her so hard that she flew all the way to the tree line and slammed into a tree, her back against it.   
  
"Foolish girl," Raimeihi muttered, but he had made a very big mistake.   
  
He had forgotten that Hiei was still there, and you could bet that demon was ready to cut Raimeihi into as many pieces as he could.  
  
He wasn't alone. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yuseke had gotten to their feet and were charging at Raimeihi.   
  
"You really think a group attack can stop me?" Raimeihi asked. He stopped the three behind him by sending out a static fill blow of spirit energy, but again he had forgotten about Hiei.   
  
Hiei was in the air, holding a blackish purple ball of flames, his Jagan Eye also exposed.   
  
"Hit the dirt!" Yuseke yelled, and the three of them dove into the forest.   
  
"There's no way you can possibly hit me," Raimeihi. He bent his legs; "You still don't have all of that power ready yet."  
  
Hiei growled under his breath, realizing that the tall demon was right. Raimeihi was ready to spring away, but again, they were surprised by something.  
  
Out of nowhere came a bolt of spirit energy, like Yuseke's spirit gun. It hit Raimeihi in the back, blowing out his left lung and part of his heart. The demon stood there, stunned, but not yet dead.  
  
Hiei wasn't stunned, and finished what he started. "Go Black Dragon Wave!" The black fire dragons shot at Raimeihi, who couldn't move.  
  
Raimeihi stared at the attack coming toward him. "Curse you, Chikara." The dragons hit the ground where he stood, burning him to nothing more than a cinder on the ground.   
  
Hiei landed and stared at the spot where Raimeihi had been. Then he looked up to see where Shiroi had landed. Botan had already gotten to her, and the rest of them were close behind her.   
  
"Shiroi," Botan shook the girl, whom had gone slightly unconscious.   
  
  
Shiroi opened her eyes and looked at the woman. "Botan?"  
  
Botan nodded, "Yeah." She knew what no to mention, and everyone seemed to. "Hey, don't leave us now."  
  
Shiroi seemed to manage a smile. She noticed Kurama, Kuwabara, Yuseke, and Hiei, who had just walked up, standing around, and she noticed their injuries. She raised her hand slightly, not enough for them to notice, and summoned her healing powers, ignoring the fact that it could kill her.  
  
Kurama felt her healing, and shouted, "Stop it! You'll kill yourself."  
  
The rest of them noticed too, and Botan shook the girl. "Don't worry about them, they'll be fine. Stop it or you'll die." She couldn't stop the tears spilling from her eyes.   
  
"To late," the girl mumbled. She completed the healing, and the guys stood there like they had never been in a fight. She held up her hand and looked at the cut in her palm.   
  
"Shiroi?" Botan whispered.  
  
"Hmm," the girl whispered, "doesn't even hurt anymore." Yukina gasped as the girl's eyes shut, and shot as close to the girl as possible and started healing the deep stab wound the went all the way through her body. Botan followed her example, but used her energy to keep the girl breathing. Kurama came forward and helped Yukina, and Genkai did the same. After a few seconds, and blue, bubble-like shield appeared around them.   
  
"Come on," Hinigeshi whispered, "There's nothing we can do right now." She and the other three didn't go far, just a few feet away to keep out of the way in case they decided to move Shiroi.   
  
"At least we don't have to worry about that guy anymore," Yuseke muttered.   
  
"I saw his mouth move just before Hiei's attack fried him," Kuwabara said. "Did anyone hear what he said?"  
  
"I did," Hiei said. He had retrieved his jacket without any of them noticing. "He said, 'Curse you, Chikara.'"  
  
"Chikara?" Yuseke asked. "Who's that?"  
  
"It's Shiroi." Hinigeshi said. "Chikara must be her real name."  
  
"Another fitting name," Hiei muttered.   
  
"Will you ever direct those to her when she's standing in front of you?" Yuseke asked.  
  
Hiei glared at him. "Who knows? Maybe if she lives."  
  
"She's going to live," Kuwabara spat.  
  
"I hope so," Hinigeshi said. Suddenly the bubble vanished and Kurama picked up Shiroi and he, Yukina, and Botan headed to an empty room.  
  
Genkai walked toward them. "We've gotten her stable," the old woman reported. "I've done all that I can, it's up to those three now."  
  
"Lets hope they can do it," Yuseke said.   
  
"They will," Genkai said, "Or they'll die trying."  
  
"I really hope it doesn't come to that," Hinigeshi said. "Losing four people just doesn't sound comforting."  
  
Genkai nodded, "Come, let's go and wait outside the room." It wasn't far from where they had just been, probably just for that reason.  
  
They only sat there for about two hours when Keiko showed up, and she wasn't happy.  
  
"Yuseke where have you been?" She asked, and then she noticed the eerie silence. "What happened? It looks like someone just died."  
  
"Shut up," Hiei mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Keiko," Genkai said, "Come here and sit down, there is something you need to know." Keiko did as she was told, and Genkai told her what happened.  
  
"Oh no," Keiko gasped, "Will, will she be all right?"  
  
"We don't know," Genkai answered. "Kurama, Yukina, and Botan are still in there, trying to heal her now, they've been at it for nearly two hours now."  
  
"Two hours," Keiko echoed. "That's a long time."  
  
"And we still don't know how much longer it's going to take," Yuseke said.   
  
"We found out something too," Kuwabara added. "Her real name."  
  
"Her real name," Keiko repeated. "What is it?"  
  
"Chikara," Hiei answered.   
  
"Chikara?" Keiko asked. "Well, then what should we call her then, Shiroi or Chikara?"  
  
"We'll figure that out later," Genkai said. At her words, Yukina, Botan, and Kurama came out of the room. They all got to their feet and waited anxiously.  
  
Kurama looked up, "She'll live," he mumbled. He looked exhausted, but so did Botan and Yukina.  
  
"Is she awake?" Keiko asked.  
  
Kurama shook his head, "She'll be out for awhile. She barely made it through the healing. Several times we had to stop and focus on keeping her alive before we could continue healing her. She's strong, but this time her strength may run out on her."   
  
"Don't say that," Hinigeshi protested.  
  
"Hinigeshi, he's right though," Botan cut in. "She was weak before this, she used up so much of her spirit energy yesterday against her father and to heal the guys as they fought Raimeihi, her father. That's what I've been told any way."  
  
Yuseke was about to say something, but Hiei, whom punched a rock next to him, causing it to explode, interrupted him. "What's your problem?" Yuseke asked.  
  
Hiei didn't reply, but they knew why he had done it, at least some of them did any way.   
  
"Uh, could someone clue me in?" Keiko asked. They all looked at Hiei. The demon only shrugged, but he did walk into the forest at a pace that would just pass for fast. "Well?" Keiko asked again.  
  
"Hiei's got a thing for Shiroi," Yuseke answered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You heard the man," Kuwabara said.   
  
"When did you find this out?" Keiko asked.  
  
"This morning," Yuseke answered, "but I think Kuwabara's known since yesterday."  
  
"It's too bad that it probably won't work," Botan said. "Did they tell you what her father did to her?" Keiko shook her head.  
  
"He raped her," Yuseke put simply.   
  
Keiko screamed with disgust and hatred. "That's disgusting, how could he do such a thing to his own daughter?"  
  
"We've been wondering the same thing," Genkai replied.   
  
"I am going to go back in and watch over Shiroi," Yukina said, "Who knows if she may slip again." They nodded and she went back inside.   
  
"How long do you think she'll be out?" Yuseke asked Kurama.  
  
"It's hard to say," the half demon answered as he sat down with a groan. "With the injuries she has sustained and the little energy she had in the first place, I'd say for a while."  
  
"A while isn't a very good answer," Yuseke muttered.  
  
"We can't give you any other," Botan replied. They couldn't do anything. The sat there all day in silence. Hiei didn't reappear, but they knew he was probably nearby. The situation just seemed so hopeless.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Um, well, she's going to live, I can tell you that. You found out her real name, what's that going to do? Read the next chapter to find out. Review me if you think I was to graphic or what not, or just to tell me what you think. I know, I'm babbling, sorry. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, as you already know.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Two weeks passed without any change. But one day, late on a Saturday afternoon, Hinigeshi ran into the shrine during her shift of watching over the unconscious Shiroi  
  
"She's waking up!" Hinigeshi cried happily.  
  
Kurama, Yuseke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Genkai had been sitting there, and now they were racing each other to Shiroi's room where they had moved her a few days before.   
  
They got inside and were just able to get themselves situated around her when her eyelids began to flicker.  
  
"Come on," Keiko urged.   
  
The girl's eyes flickered once more, and then they slowly opened. She looked around from where she lay. "What happened?"  
  
"You've been unconscious for two weeks," Genkai said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Weak," the girl replied. "Weak and empty." Her stomach gave a sudden growl, and she turned almost as red as Kurama's hair.   
  
Genkai chuckled while the others smiled. "That's very understandable. I'll leave these numbskulls here while I go and get you something." She and Hinigeshi walked out of the room, leaving Keiko and the boys with her.   
  
Keiko crawled closer to the girl and sat down next to her. "So," said Keiko, "besides being a little hungry, how do you feel?"  
  
"Didn't see already answer that?" Yuseke asked.   
  
"It was vague though," Keiko replied.   
  
The girl sat up, wincing at the pain in her side and the sting on her palms.  
  
Kurama noticed, "We were mostly concerned with keeping you alive, so we got your injuries to a point where were sure they would heal just fine on there own and concentrated on getting you energy levels back up."  
  
Shiroi nodded, it made sense for them to do.   
  
"Um, Shiroi," Keiko said. The girl turned to her. "Well, the guys found out something from your father just before Hiei killed him." The girl nodded for her to continue. "It's really not for me to say, I was told."  
  
"So were we," Yuseke said, Kuwabara and Kurama nodded.   
  
"Then who told you?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"I did." Shiroi jumped and flinched as the others looked up to see Hiei leaning against the door jam.   
  
"Smart move," Yuseke muttered to him. Hiei did a half shrug and looked back at Shiroi. The girl was still breathing a little quickly, but other than that she seemed to have recovered from her scare.   
  
"What was it that you found out from my father?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"Your name," Hiei answered, looking away and out the door so he didn't have to make eye contact with her.  
  
"My name?" Shiroi asked. "My real name?" Hiei nodded. "What is it?"  
  
Hiei turned back and looked at her, "Chikara."   
  
"Chikara," the girl whispered. Suddenly a flood of memories that she couldn't remember flooded back into her mind. She held her head, tears streaming from her eyes. "No," she whispered, "Why do I have to remember this?"   
  
"Shiroi?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I remember everything now," Shiroi said through her tears. "And I don't want to."   
  
"I'll go tell Genkai," Yuseke said as he got to his feet and trotted out, smacking Hiei upside the head as he passed.   
  
-Hey I only told her what she wanted to know, - Hiei spat into Yuseke's head.  
  
Yuseke found Genkai just before they were about to head back to them, "Forget get all of that," Yuseke said. "I don't think Shiroi feels like eating anymore."  
  
Genkai nodded to Hinigeshi, who put the tray down and they followed Yuseke back at a quick pace. When they got back to the room, Keiko was holding Shiroi, letting the girl cry on her shoulder.   
  
"What happened?" Genkai asked.   
  
"We said we had found out what her name was," Keiko began. "So Hiei told her what it was, and I guess she can remember everything that she couldn't remember before."   
  
"That can be overwhelming," Genkai said. She walked over and sat down next to Shiroi. "Shiroi, look at me."   
  
The girl sat up, wiped her eyes, and looked at Genkai.   
  
Genkai turned to everyone. "I would like to talk to her alone for a few minutes, could all please wait outside until I'm through?" They nodded and got up and left. Genkai turned back to Shiroi. "So, now that you remember everything, what do you wish to be call, Shiroi or Chikara?"  
  
The girl wiped her eyes again. "I don't know. I was Chikara back at home, but I'm not home anymore. Now that I'm here I've been known as Shiroi, but now that I remember my real name..." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know."   
  
"You can use both."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Make one your first name, and the other your last name. Both of your parents are gone, so it's up to you what you call yourself."  
  
Shiroi thought for a minute. "They are, they're really gone. When my father was still alive I somehow felt like I still had someone, but now that he's dead, I don't really have anyone anymore."  
  
"That's where you're wrong," Genkai interrupted. "Do you think we've protected and helped you just because we felt like it?" Shiroi shrugged. "We did it because we knew it would end this way. We're your friends, we won't leave you."  
  
Shiroi smiled. "I guess. I'm not used to it, having people around who actually care about me."  
  
Genkai nodded, "Well, what do you decide?"  
  
She sighed, "I think I'll stay with Shiroi, it's what I've known, and Chikara will be my last name."  
  
"Shiroi Chikara," Genkai said, "Hmm, has a nice ring to it."  
  
"I'm glad," Shiroi replied. She looked down at her bandaged hands. "When will I be able to get up and move around?"  
  
"Not for a while," Genkai answered. "That wound in your side is going to take some time to heal. Even though Kurama, Botan, and Yukina healed part of it, the rest you'll have to deal with. I wouldn't recommend trying to heal yourself, your not that good, not yet."  
  
Shiroi nodded, "So I'm confined to my room?"  
  
"Sort of, depends on if Yuseke or Kuwabara feel like carrying you out or not." Shiroi blushed, but shuddered. "Something wrong?  
  
"I'm not too sure of them anymore," Shiroi answered. "I hate to say it, but I think a lot of what they did to not make me afraid of them just went to waste."  
  
"We were afraid of that," Genkai sighed. "They expected that, and they're going to try again."  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Tell them I'm sorry for putting them through so much trouble."  
  
"I think they'll disagree on that, but I'll tell them anyway," Genkai replied.   
  
"Thank you Genkai," Shiroi said. Suddenly her stomach growled again. Shiroi blushed, "I may have forgotten about that, but my stomach didn't."  
  
Genkai couldn't help but laugh. "All right, I'll go and get that, though by now it's nearly dinner time, so the others will either be staying or leaving." Shiroi nodded and Genkai left.  
  
No one came back in after she left, so Shiroi suspected that they had all gone home, or something like that.   
  
When Genkai came back, Shiroi was surprised to see Yukina with her, since the ice apparition hadn't been there all day.  
  
"Hinigeshi contacted me," Yukina said as she sat down. "When she said you had finally come to I just couldn't wait to see you."  
  
"I think I'll be fine," Shiroi said.   
  
"Well if you're able to sit up after being unconscious for two weeks I would think so," Yukina replied.   
  
"Well lets stop talking and let the girl eat," Genkai said. "It was hard enough getting water and broth down her throat when she was unconscious was hard enough."  
  
"So that's what that was," Shiroi said.   
  
"We had to get something in you," Yukina said, "If we didn't, we knew you wouldn't wake up."   
  
"Let her eat," Genkai said as she stuffed a shrimp in the girl's mouth.   
  
"I can feed myself," Shiroi gasped after she had swallowed the shrimp whole. "My hands aren't that sore."  
  
Genkai nodded and let her do it, but they sat there until she had finished everything. By then the girl looked ready to drop off to sleep again. "Perhaps it is time for you to go to bed," Genkai said.  
  
Shiroi nodded and the left her room to sleep.  
  
"It's good to see that she's going to be all right," Yukina said.  
  
"Of course it is, you, Botan, and Kurama exhausted yourselves almost to the point of collapse to make sure she would survive."  
  
"I don't think we came that close," Yukina said.   
  
Genkai shrugged, "Oh well, Shiroi's going to have some nice dreams tonight."  
  
"Hmm?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Botan informed me that she was letting Naoru the condition of Shiroi, so now since the girl is conscious, I suspect that Naoru will visit her in her dreams tonight."  
  
"Good," Yukina said, "She needs to see her mother again." Genkai nodded as they walked to the shrine.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Okay, back to normal, sort of. Just for your information, Chikara means a type of power, strength if you want to take it to the point. So, translating her whole new name, Shiroi Chikara, you get White Strength. Neat huh? Reviews are very welcome. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: As I would normally say, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Shiroi feel asleep very quickly, and was surprised and happy to see her mother appeared.  
  
"So you've finally shown you father that you're a survivor," Naoru said.  
  
"I would have died if Yukina and the others hadn't healed me," Shiroi said.  
  
"That may be," Naoru said, "but Botan told me that you had a very strong will to live. She said that several times they had to stop to keep you alive, but once they started doing that you bounce back, so to speak of."  
  
"I guess," Shiroi said. "Now I'm an orphan."  
  
"That may be," Naoru said, "But there are so many people very willing to protect you." Naoru smiled at something that she knew and that her daughter didn't.  
  
"What do mean?"  
  
"All of those people you know, and actually one in particular, but I won't say who."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"My lips a sealed," Naoru said. Shiroi slumped down on the invisible floor in defeat. "Don't worry, it's nothing that'll do you any good now."  
  
"I hope so," Shiroi said. "I hope I get better soon, I really don't want to stay cooped up in my room."  
  
"You'll figure out ways," Naoru said. "Now then, Botan told me that you made quite some fine jewelry a few weeks ago."  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Mm-hmm, it was easy too." She didn't mention something else she had been working on.  
  
"Well, that my just be the key to what you can do in the future," Naoru said. The woman got to her feet, "It's time for me to go; you need your rest if you want to recover." Shiroi nodded and the woman vanished.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Yuseke, Kurama, and Hiei were sitting at the temple waiting for Kuwabara.  
  
"What is taking him so long?" Yuseke asked as he looked at his watch.  
  
"He'd better have a good reason for being late," Hiei grumbled.  
  
Finally Kuwabara appeared coming up the stairs, but he was carrying something in his jacket.  
  
"What's in your jacket Kuwabara?" Genkai asked as the boy hopped up the last stair.  
  
"I found them," Kuwabara said as he began pulling the folds of his jacket away. "They looked like they were dumped in a dumpster, but they managed to get out." He pulled away the last found to reveal two, very wet kittens.  
  
"Typical," Yuseke muttered.   
  
Genkai thought for a moment, "The fastest way I can think of getting them dry is to let Shiroi summon the water off of them."   
  
"Is she awake?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"She woke up just a little while ago, but she may not allow you in." Kuwabara nodded and headed toward Shiroi's room.   
  
Shiroi was sitting in her room, reading a novel that Botan had loaned her a month before her father appeared, and now Shiroi finally had time to read it.  
  
When the door opened she looked up to see Kuwabara poking his head in. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"What is it?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"I found these," he held the kittens inside the door for her to see. "They're all wet, could you maybe summon the water off of them so they don't get sick?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "How can I say no?"  
  
Kuwabara grinned, "Thanks." He was trying to kick of his shoes. "Give me a second please." He put the kittens down just inside her room and vanished back outside. A few seconds later the door opened and Kuwabara stood there with his shoes in his hand. "If I leave the door open can I come in?"  
  
Shiroi nodded. He opened the door as far as it would go and picked up the kittens and brought them to her. She took both of the kittens in her bandaged hands and set them on her lap, luckily enough Kuwabara had set his jacket there anyway.   
  
"They're not soaked," she said. "But even being damp could kill them if it gets too cold." She raised her hands over them and water began to fly away from the kittens and form under the girl's palms. When she was done, she formed the two small globes into one big sphere, like the other two she had, except this one had swirls of dirt in it.   
  
She looked up and found that Kuwabara had not been her only audience. Yuseke, Kurama, and Hiei were standing there. Hiei was leaning on the wall just inside her room, Yuseke at the door jam, and Kurama at the wall near Yuseke.   
  
"When did you three show up?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"While she was summoning the water away," Yuseke answered. He winked at Shiroi and the girl looked back down at the kittens.  
  
Now that the kittens were dry, them seemed a bit more active. Shiroi wanted to put the new sphere with her others, but the trunk she kept them on was just a little to far out of her reach.   
  
Hiei felt like being nice, and asked, "Where do you want it?"  
  
"Huh?" Shiroi asked.  
  
Hiei came forward, "I'll put it there for you, where do you want it?"  
  
"Just next to the other ones," Shiroi answered timidly. He took the sphere from her and set it down next to the other two. Then he went to the wall and sat down; which was only a few feet away from her.   
  
Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yuseke exchanged quick glances, but they didn't say anything.   
  
The kittens in Shiroi's lap where curious enough that one of them tumbled out of her lap and onto the floor. It didn't seem fazed, and walked on unsure legs over to Hiei, who was watching it keenly.   
  
When it pawed his boot, and then climbed on it, Hiei said, "That's not a thing to crawl on." The kitten took no notion of what he had said, and began chewing on the laces that went up the leg of his boot. "Hey!"   
  
Kuwabara was rolling on the floor with laughter, and Yuseke and Kurama were laughing too, but they were keeping their dignity.   
  
Hiei was able to get the kitten by the scruff of the neck, but he only had it by two fingers. "I warned you," he said to it. The kitten only meowed and tried to bat at him with its paw. "Hey!"  
  
As if the laughter of the others wasn't enough for him to take, a new, lighter, and quieter voice entered with them. Hiei looked up to see Shiroi clutching her side, but she didn't seem to be in pain. She had her other hand just over her mouth, and her realized she was the new voice.  
  
She was laughing. For the first time since she had come there, she had finally learned to laugh again.   
  
The others didn't seem to have noticed, but when Yuseke saw Hiei looking at the girl, he noticed too. He turned out the door and caught Genkai's attention, and beckoned her over quickly.  
  
"What?" the old woman asked. She looked inside and saw the scene, and smiled. Not only was Shiroi laughing, but the other kitten had gotten to Hiei as well, and the demon was trying to pry it off his other leg while still holding the other kitten.   
  
That got Yuseke laughing again, and got Genkai started.   
  
Hiei got a hold of the other kitten, got himself sitting cross-legged, and set a kitten on each knee. "You two-hey!" One kitten had jumped off his knee and was exploring elsewhere. "Hey I'm talking to you" Suddenly there was a tugging at his neck. He looked down to see that the other kitten had its claws in the scarf around his neck. "This isn't fair!"  
  
Everyone was laughing prettying hard now, even Kurama and Genkai was sitting on the floor.   
  
Hiei got the kitten's claws out of his scarf and glared at it, but when it licked his nose he went cross-eyed, which brought on more laughing from everyone.   
  
Hiei grumbled and set the kitten down on the floor, which had now finally lost interest in him and went to go and see what his sibling was doing. The laughter finally died down and Yuseke asked, "So, now that we're all out of breath and Hiei's glaring at us; it's still early, so what should we do?"   
  
"Does catching our breath count as an option?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"I would have to say yes to that," Yuseke answered.   
  
"What's going on?" Botan appeared at the door.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said Hiei made Shiroi laugh?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Not really," Botan answered.  
  
"He did," Kuwabara said as he picked up both of the kittens. "These two were in on it," he added as he held them up.  
  
"Now I believe you," Botan said smiling.   
  
Genkai said to the boys, "You four met here for something, now get to it so Shiroi can get some rest."  
  
"But Genkai," the girl said, "I feel fine, please can't I get up?"  
  
"No," Genkai answered, but she wasn't the only one. Everyone in her room had answered with the same thing.   
  
"You may feel just fine sitting there," Kurama said. "But you still have a half healed hole in your side, you don't want that opening further do you?" Shiroi shook her head.   
  
All of the guys filed out, Genkai at the rear, leaving Botan and Shiroi alone.  
  
"Why did they tell me the extent of my injuries a day after I wake up?" Shiroi asked.   
  
Botan shrugged. "I don't know." She picked up one of the two kittens, and Shiroi took the other one. "So, was Hiei really that funny?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "You watch kittens make a fool out of him and then not laugh at him."  
  
Botan giggled, "I guess you're right." She put down the kitten, "I guess I should check and see how your wounds are healing." Shiroi nodded and put the kitten down. Both of the kittens seemed to have had enough action for one morning, and curled up at one end of the girl's bed and fell asleep. "At least we won't have to worry about those two," Botan said as she removed the bandages from the girl's hands.  
  
Her hands were almost completely healed. When the bandages were taken off, they bled a little, and stung, but Botan said that they were healing well and would be only scars in a couple more weeks.   
  
Her side though, was going to take a lot more time. "It's still pretty deep," Botan said. "The reason you're not feeling a lot of pain from it is because Yukina put a sort of numbing spell on it. The spell will last until the wound is close to being healed, so when it wears off you won't want to be moving around a whole lot."  
  
As Botan was re-bandaging her, there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Botan wondered aloud. "Just a second please," she called and quickly finished bandaging the girl.   
  
When she finished she went to the door and opened it. "Yes? Oh, Koenma-huh?"  
  
"Hey Botan," Koenma greeted. He was in his teenage form, but that's not what startled Botan. It was who was behind Koenma that startled her.  
  
Emperor Enma was behind his son. It was the first time Botan had ever seen the ruler in the human world before.  
  
"Emperor Enma, Sir," Botan gasped. "What a surprise."  
  
The big man nodded, "I suspect it would be," he said. "I never come to the human world when I know there is someone who can go in my place. But today, I need to speak with the girl personally."  
  
"But Emperor Enma Sir," Botan said, "By no means am I trying to be disrespectful, but if you walk in her, Shiroi will be terrified."  
  
"That's why I brought someone with me to help keep her calm." The ruler snapped his fingers and a woman stepped out from behind him.  
  
"Naoru?" Botan asked.  
  
The woman nodded. "Yes, it's me. Emperor Enma has granted me a body for a short time so I can accompany him on this visit. He knew very well that the girl would be terrified of him, and he also knew that she would be better if I was here, so he asked me to come with him."   
  
"Well that makes sense," Botan said. "Hang on just one second please." She turned back inside. "Uh, Shiroi, Shiroi?"  
  
"Yes?" Shiroi asked. The girl had gotten herself to her trunk, which was now opened. "I know who's here, I just need to get something out of here." She pulled out something, but she didn't let Botan see it. She closed the trunk and put everything back on it, and then crawled back into bed.  
  
Botan nodded and turned back to the door. "Sorry to keep you waiting, please come in." She stepped back and allowed Koenma and his father in first.  
  
Shiroi was expecting Koenma in his teenage form, but nothing could have prepared her for his father. Emperor Enma's head barely missed the ceiling, and if that didn't make him intimidating enough, just the look of stern anger on his face made the girl tremble.  
  
Her trembling only lessened slightly when Naoru walked in. Seeing her mother in front of her made her believe she was dreaming, but when the woman smiled at her, she knew she wasn't.   
  
Naoru looked up at Emperor Enma, waiting for him to allow her to go and see her daughter. The ruler nodded and she walked over.  
  
"Surprise," she whispered as she went down to her knees and hugged her daughter.   
  
"But how?" Shiroi asked as he mother let her go. "How are you here?"  
  
"Emperor Enma granted me a body while he visited you, since he knew you would be terrified of him. He knew I would make you feel a little better while he was here."   
  
Shiroi nodded and her mother sat down next to her and they both faced the Emperor.   
  
The ruler cleared his throat. "Well, I know most of you are wondering why I came out here, so I will answer that. I came here because I had heard of this girl and what she had been through, so I had to meet her for myself. But that's not the only reason why I came here." He looked straight at Shiroi. "I need to speak with the girl, privately."  
  
"Privately sir?" Naoru asked.  
  
"Must I repeat myself?" Emperor Enma asked.  
  
"No sir," Naoru answered. She looked at Shiroi, "You'll be just fine," she whispered. She got up, along with Koenma and Botan, and they left the room.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Looks like Hiei and kittens don't mix, te-he. What would Emperor Enma want with Shiroi? You might not like the next chapter; it's a little emotional. Reviews are quite welcome, please. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 20  
  
When they got outside, Botan turned to Koenma, "Do you know what he wants to say to her?"  
  
"No," Koenma answered. "And I don't advise us to eavesdrop either, it's not the safest thing to do around my father."  
  
Botan nodded, "So what shall we do while we wait?"  
  
Naoru answered, "Those boys, are they here?"  
  
Botan nodded, "Yes, they're near the shrine."  
  
"I would like to meet them," Naoru said. "Since they defended my daughter so well, I would like to thank them."  
  
"They probably won't think they did a very good job," Botan said as they started walking, "Shiroi nearly died, all because they didn't think she would try and defend them."  
  
Naoru nodded, "Still, I would like to anyway."  
  
Botan exchanged glances with Koenma, who shrugged, and they went to find the guys.  
  
They found them where they thought they were going to be, in front of the shrine. They seemed to just be talking.  
  
"I don't know why they were meeting here today," Botan whispered to Koenma, "but it looks like whatever it was is not important anymore, unless they did come here to just talk."  
  
"Well they're going to be interrupted," Koenma replied.  
  
They reached the group, but none of them seemed to notice them approach. Koenma cleared his throat and Hiei looked up.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened, and he tapped Yuseke on the shoulder. The teenager looked up, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.   
  
"Uh?" Yuseke mumbled as Kurama and Kuwabara turned to see what he was looking at. "Hi."  
  
"Close your mouth Yuseke," Botan said. Yuseke obeyed and jumped to his feet.   
  
"I know you," Yuseke said as he pointed to Koenma, "But who are you?" he asked the other woman.  
  
"Oh," Botan said, "you see no resemblance to someone?"  
  
Kurama knew who it was, so did Hiei, but the humans seemed to be clueless. Kuwabara looked the woman over, but neither he nor Yuseke could figure it out.   
  
"We're probably going to hate ourselves for not knowing," Yuseke mumbled as he looked back at the demons.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei, who answered, "It's Shiroi's mother."  
  
"I feel really stupid now," Kuwabara said.   
  
"Yeah," Yuseke muttered, "It's really obvious."  
  
Naoru smiled, "It's all right. You know my name at least, don't you?"  
  
"Naoru," Kurama answered.   
  
"Interesting how both of the demons know who I am," Naoru said with a smile. Yuseke and Kuwabara glared at the two behind them. "I just came to thank you for protecting my daughter."  
  
"If we were protecting her as good as you think we were," Kuwabara said, "I really don't think she would have gotten hurt."  
  
"Botan said you would say that," Naoru said with a smile.   
  
"I've got a question," Yuseke said, "How are standing here with us right now, when you've been dead for the past eight years?"  
  
"I was asked to accompany someone here," Naoru answered.  
  
"Accompany?" Kuwabara asked. He turned to Koenma, "You?"  
  
Koenma shook his head, "Not me," he answered. "Guess?"  
  
"Who else normally comes here?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"No one," Botan answered. "It's a very out of the blue question. I'll give you a hint, you here about this person almost all the time, and yet you've never met him. Opps, that was two."   
  
"So it's a guy, we've heard of him often, but we've never met him before," Yuseke mumbled, trying to piece the information together. He turned to the others, "There's an odd feeling in my head that I know the answer to this, but I can't get it out. Do you three have any ideas?"  
  
Kuwabara shrugged, but Hiei and Kurama seemed to still be thinking. Yuseke was still thinking too, but just couldn't grasp it.   
  
"Could we get one more hint?" Yuseke asked.  
  
Botan looked at Koenma, and the teenager replied, "I'm the heir."  
  
"Heir huh?" Yuseke muttered. He looked back at the others, who were still thinking.   
  
Suddenly Kuwabara said, "This is just a guess, and it's probably wrong, but is it your dad?"   
  
Botan looked at Koenma, and then said, "What's his prize?"  
  
"What?" the four asked.  
  
"Emperor Enma is here?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Koenma answered. "I know it's weird, but he wanted to talk to Shiroi about something, don't know what though."   
  
"Your father is here?" Genkai asked.  
  
"That's what I said," Koenma answered.   
  
"I wonder why I couldn't sense him?" the old woman asked.  
  
"He can mask his energy levels," Koenma answered. "He does it a lot, especially to me."  
  
"Like when you've been bad?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"None of your business," Koenma replied. The spirit detective started laughing, and Koenma glared at him. "Shut up Yuseke," he mumbled.   
  
"What's going on over here?" They all looked behind them to see Emperor Enma coming from the direction of Shiroi's room.  
  
"Father," Koenma said, slightly surprised. "You should have called for me."   
  
"It was easy enough to follow someone's laughter," the tall ruler replied. He looked to be carrying something, "Which of you is Kuwabara?"  
  
"I am sir," Kuwabara answered.  
  
"Shiroi asked me to give these back to you." Held out the kittens.   
  
"Oh uh," Kuwabara took them from him. "Thanks."   
  
Enma turned to Naoru, "If you want to say good bye to your daughter I suggest you do it now, I do not wish to stay here much longer."  
  
"Yes sir," Naoru answered and headed to her daughter's room. She found it quickly and knocked.  
  
"Come in," Shiroi called. Naoru opened the door and walked inside.  
  
"I hope he didn't intimidate you too much," Naoru said.  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "No." She changed the subject. "Are you leaving already?"  
  
Naoru nodded, "Emperor Enma wishes to leave, and you don't contradict what he wants to do."  
  
Shiroi nodded, and pulled something out from under her blanket. "Can you give this to Koenma please?" She held out what looked like a glass bird.  
  
In truth, it was a tiny version of a full-grown phoenix, made of not glass, but ice.   
  
"This is beautiful," Naoru said. "When did you make this?"  
  
"I started on several things once I learned I could do it," Shiroi asked. "Could you please give it to him?"  
  
"Of course I will," Naoru answered.   
  
"It can stand up," Shiroi said, showing her mother by standing it up on the floor. "And can you please tell him that I ask him to try not to use it as a paper weight?"  
  
"I'll do that," Naoru answered, "I promise." Shiroi smiled, but her mother didn't miss the tears welling up in her daughter's eyes. "Oh don't cry Shiroi."  
  
"I'm sorry," Shiroi said as she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robe. "I can't help it. You're leaving again and I don't know when I'll ever see you again."   
  
"Oh sweetheart," Naoru said as she hugged her daughter. "Of course you'll see me again, not only in your dreams, but maybe even like this again."   
  
"Really?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"I'll do my best," Naoru answered. "I can't promise though, being granted a body for a time is difficult, and asking multiple times is almost impossible, but I swear I'll try."   
  
Shiroi nodded and wiped her eyes again. She hugged her mother one last time before the woman got up and left. She didn't turn around wave, knowing that it would only make departure even more difficult for them both.   
  
She caught up to Koenma and Emperor Enma at the end of the walkway. Botan and her group were standing opposite them, to watch them leave.   
  
"See you later," Koenma said as he waved to them.   
  
"Koenma," Naoru whispered.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"My daughter asked me to give this to you, and also to ask you to try not to use it as a paper weight."  
  
Koenma's eyes widened when Naoru held out the phoenix, "Wow, she made this?"  
  
Naoru nodded, but then looked in front of them. Koenma did too as his father said, "Please excuse out unannounced intrusion, it won't happen again."  
  
"Your son does it all the time," Genkai said.   
  
"He does, does he?" Emperor Enma said as he looked down at Koenma. "Well, never mind, its time for us to leave." Light began to glow around them as the ruler began preparing to transport all of them back to the spirit world.   
  
Suddenly Botan felt something grabbing onto the left side of her kimono. She looked to see Shiroi clinging to her so she could stay standing. "Shiroi? What are you doing out here?"   
  
The others turned to look, and Koenma and Naoru noticed too.   
  
"I knew this would happen," Emperor Enma whispered. "She can't stand seeing you leave her again, Naoru."  
  
Naoru stared at her daughter. The girl had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh Shiroi," the woman whispered, "I'm so sorry." She didn't see the girl she had sat with half an hour ago with Emperor Enma, she saw the frightened six-year old that had been at her bedside when she had died.   
  
Shiroi was barely keeping herself standing, but she couldn't just sit her bedroom while her mother left. "Mommy," she whispered.  
  
Naoru couldn't stake it anymore, and turned around so she wouldn't have to see her daughter. "Please Emperor Enma," she said through her own tears, "I can't stay here anymore."   
  
Emperor Enma nodded, and with a flash of light, they vanished.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Poor Shiroi, finally after eight years she gets to see her mother again, and she leaves after only a little while. See what I meant about her hobby, and that's just one thing she makes, you find out in a later chapter. By the way, you may just hate Hiei in the next chapter, you'll see why when you read it. Review me please! 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)   
  
Chapter 21  
  
Shiroi fell to her knees, clutching her side and crying harder than any of them had ever seen her.   
  
"This hard for even me to watch," Yuseke said.   
  
Botan went down next to the girl and held her, Kurama came around to the other said and knelt down next to her too, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder to try and help comfort her.   
  
"Suck it up." They all looked up, startled, to see Hiei. "You're acting like you're five years old. You're fourteen, act like it." Shiroi was quiet. "So what you're mother left, it's not like you'll never see her again. Koenma will find some way to smuggle her out here again. If you couldn't take, then you shouldn't have come out here."  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed. He would have said more, but Shiroi shot to her feet and stumbled back to her room.   
  
Botan glared at the demon, "How could you say that to her?"  
  
"What was the point of her coming out here in the first place if that was all that she was going to do?" Hiei asked.  
  
Botan was so angry with him she couldn't even think, and slapped the demon before running to Shiroi's room. "You're such an insensitive jerk!" She yelled, "I hope Yuseke beats your head in!" and shut the door.   
  
"I'll be happy to," Yuseke said as he cracked his knuckles, glaring at Hiei.  
  
***  
  
Inside, Botan was kneeling down next to Shiroi, who was cured up under all of her blankets.  
  
"Come out Shiroi," Botan said. "It's too hot to be under there."  
  
Shiroi did as she was told. "How could he say that?"  
  
"That's Hiei for you," Botan answered. "He's not the nicest guy."  
  
"But after all he did for me earlier," Shiroi whispered, "was it something I said or did to him?"  
  
Botan shook her head, "No, Hiei can just be cold-hearted sometimes, that's who he is."  
  
"And I still have to train with him," Shiroi said as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I'll be sure to learn as quick as possible."  
  
"You do that," Botan said. "I saw Naoru give Koenma something, do you know what it was?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "It was from me, it's just something I made to thank him for helping me when first met him."  
  
"But you were afraid of him when you first met him," Botan pointed out.  
  
"I know, but he did try to make me feel better," Shiroi replied. "You'll see it, he'll probably put it on his desk."  
  
Botan smiled, "That was a very kind thing to do." She noticed the girl's hands were shaking, and there were still tears in her eyes. "Come here," Botan put her arms around the girl, who started crying again. "You ignore anything Hiei says about this, pretend like he doesn't even exist anymore."   
  
"Does that mean I don't have to train with him anymore?" Shiroi asked.  
  
Botan smiled, "I don't know, but if you don't want to, we can't force you to do it." Shiroi nodded and leaned against the woman, looking tired and upset. The door opened and Botan looked to see Kurama standing there, "Are you three done beating Hiei already?"  
  
"Yuseke and Kuwabara are still trying to catch him," Kurama answered as he walked in. "Though Kuwabara did manage to get Hiei in the nose before Hiei sprinted out of the way."  
  
"Good for him," Botan said. "What about you?"  
  
"I gave him some nasty looks that would make a human soil themselves and have nightmares for weeks after," Kurama answered. "Luckily Yuseke and Kuwabara weren't anywhere near us when I did it."   
  
"I'm glad I wasn't either," Botan said as the half-demon sat down.   
  
"You feeling any better?" Kurama asked Shiroi. The girl shook her head. "Want one of us to hold Hiei so you can hit him a few times?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind that," Botan said, but Shiroi shook her head. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to be on his bad side anymore than I already am," Shiroi answered.   
  
Botan exchanged glances with Kurama, and her heart begged to tell the girl Hiei's true feelings for her, if they were still true, but she knew if she did, Hiei would be like a raging bull.  
  
"What makes you think you're on his bad side?" Botan asked.  
  
"What he just said," Shiroi answered.  
  
"But that was just one thing," Botan replied. "Remember, he even made you laugh earlier, and all those times he protected you when your father was after you, I don't think you were on his bad side."  
  
"That was then though," Shiroi said. "What could I have done to go onto his bad side?"  
  
"Why don't we stop thinking about that?" Botan suggested.  
  
The door opened again and Genkai walked in. "Hiei has Yuseke and Kuwabara on the run," she said as she shut the door and came and sat down, "Just in case any of you wanted to know."  
  
"I knew it would turn into that," Botan groaned. "Oh well."  
  
"Hiei is a hard one to fight," Kurama said. "Maybe next time."   
  
"Next time may be sooner than you think," Genkai said, "So bite your tongue."  
  
Botan felt a change in subject was the smartest thing, "Say, I just remembered something." That got everyone's attention. "The summer carnival will be here soon, next weekend in fact, why don't we go?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," Kurama said. "What do you think Genkai?"  
  
The old woman thought for a moment, "It depends on how Shiroi is feeling. I have no wish to go, but if Shiroi is feeling better, she's allowed to go."  
  
"What do you think?" Botan asked.  
  
Shiroi hadn't been to a summer carnival or festival of any kind since she was five years old. "Okay," she answered.   
  
"Great," Botan said, "So you rest up, no getting out of bed unexpectedly again, and hopefully by this weekend you'll be able to come with us."  
  
"That's in five days," Genkai said. "You've got time against you." She looked at Shiroi, "Don't waste your energy on trying to heal yourself, you have hardly enough to keep you going as it is." Shiroi nodded.   
  
"Yuseke and Kuwabara will no doubt show up to that," Kurama said.  
  
"Of course they will," Botan, added, "They really don't like letting Shiroi out of their sight." She looked down at the girl, whom had suddenly fallen asleep. "She's all worn out from earlier."   
  
"Who wouldn't be?" Genkai asked. Botan shrugged and picked up the girl so Genkai could straighten the bed. They got her in and covered her up while Kurama went to check to see if Hiei was still chasing Yuseke and Kuwabara around.  
  
"Coast is clear," Kurama said as they finished.   
  
"Lets hope that means they're done," Botan said as she and Genkai got up.  
  
"That'll allow Shiroi to rest without any interruptions," Genkai added. Kurama nodded and the three of them headed out the door.  
  
***  
  
They informed Yuseke and Kuwabara of their plan, and of course the two were eager to come along.   
  
"This'll be what," Yuseke asked, "The second time she's really left the temple?"  
  
"Probably," Botan answered. She looked up in the nearby tree, right where Hiei was sitting. "You're invited, if you promise to keep your rude and snide remarks to yourself."   
  
Hiei grunted, "That was an accident."  
  
"You call that an accident Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Shiroi thinks she's on your bad side because of that."  
  
"Yes," Botan added, "She doesn't even want to continue her training with you anymore."   
  
"Who could blame her?" Yuseke whispered to Kuwabara. Kuwabara nodded in agreement.   
  
"She really said that?" Hiei asked. Botan and Kurama nodded. Hiei shrugged, "Oh well."  
  
"'Oh well,' my foot," Botan retorted. "We know very well that's not what you think." Hiei didn't reply. "Be that way then, see if we care."  
  
"Lets ignore him and talk about this weekend," Yuseke said. "This is going to so cool. I wonder how long it's been since Shiroi's been to something like this?"  
  
"We didn't ask," Botan said. " But we'll probably find out later though."   
  
"Do you guys mind if I bring Shiziru?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No way," Botan replied. "I'm sure Shiroi would be happy to see her, and Shiziru will be thinking the hopefully."  
  
"Oh yeah." Kuwabara said. "I've been informing her of how Shiroi's doing, and Shiziru can't wait to come and visit her."   
  
"Just one question," Yuseke said, "Where is it being held this year? The shrine they used to hold it at is under renovation."  
  
"You know exactly which one it is," Botan said smiling.  
  
"Which one?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Kasinai Shrine."  
  
"You mean Hinigeshi's shrine?"   
  
"Is there any other with that name?"  
  
"I guess that is the only other shrine in the area," Yuseke said. "Cool, which means Hinigeshi's going to be there."  
  
"She wouldn't miss it for the world," Botan said. "She's been so excited about it. I went over there yesterday to see how it was going, you should see all the booths and things that are already getting set up."  
  
"Does Hinigeshi need any help with anything?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No, I think she has everything covered," Botan answered.   
  
"So we're going to Kasinai Shrine this weekend," Kuwabara said. "I can't wait."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: See what I meant when I said you would hate Hiei? Oh well, at least Kuwabara got him in the nose before Hiei turned the tables. Yay, it's the summer carnival! It's going to have a few major unexpected scenes, so be ready. Reviews please! 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)   
  
Chapter 22  
  
He waited of course, and when the weekend finally came, Genkai allowed Shiroi to go to the carnival.   
  
"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Genkai asked the girl. It was around four o'clock, and Keiko and Botan would be there at five thirty to pick up Shiroi.  
  
"I know exactly what I'm going to wear," Shiroi answered.   
  
Genkai nodded, "Do you need any help changing?" Shiroi shook her head, and Genkai left so she could change in privacy.   
  
Shiroi was so excited she could sit still. All day she had been restless, and worked on things that she had started way back when she had first learned to use her abilities, finishing a few things while she was at it.   
  
She finally finished changing, brushed her hair, which had gotten a little longer over the time she was there, and walked out to where Genkai was waiting.  
  
Keiko and Botan were there already, early as usual. Keiko smiled when she saw the girl in the outfit, and so did Botan and Genkai.   
  
"Ready to go?" Keiko asked.  
  
Shiroi nodded, "I can't wait."  
  
"That's what Kuwabara said earlier this week," Genkai said.   
  
"And he was antsy the rest of the week," Botan added.  
  
"Are you three just going to stand there all night or are you ready to go?" They all turned around to see Hiei, dressed in a black, men's style kimono, leaning against a tree.   
  
"What's it to you?" Keiko asked. Both Botan and Yuseke had told her about the incident earlier that week, and all of them were still angry with him.   
  
"Yes," Botan said. "If you want to go, then just get going."   
  
Hiei glared at her, but then said, "Three girls walking to the carnival by themselves isn't always the safest thing."  
  
"Oh," Genkai said, "When did you all of a sudden become a gentleman?" Botan and Keiko smirked, but Shiroi just watched Hiei.   
  
The demon only glared the old woman, and then he looked at Keiko, "Well?"  
  
Keiko sighed, "Fine then." She turned to Shiroi, "Ready?" Shiroi nodded and they headed off.  
  
"Be careful," Genkai called after them.  
  
"We will," Botan answered back.   
  
It took them almost an hour to get there, but when they did, Yuseke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Shiziru were waiting for them.   
  
"We were beginning to wonder if you guys were even going to show up," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Well," Botan said, "We made it, even if it did take a little longer than planed." Shiroi blushed, they had walked slower for her, and now she felt guilty for making the others wait.   
  
"Doesn't matter," Yuseke said, "You made it, now lets go have some fun." He took Keiko's hand and they headed off into the crowd.  
  
"Hey wait up Urimeshi!" Kuwabara called as he and his sister followed after them.   
  
"Those guys," Botan said as she shook her head. She turned to Kurama, "So, how long do you think it's going to take them to realize that not all of use followed?"  
  
Kurama shrugged, "I don't know, depends on who stops running around first."  
  
"That's true," Botan said. She turned to Shiroi, "So, what so you want to do first?"  
  
Shiroi looked around, "I don't know, I don't really know what's here."   
  
"Well we'll show you then," Botan said as she took the girl's hand. "Come on."   
  
Kurama watched Botan walk off with Shiroi. "I'm going to go with them," he said to Hiei, "What are you going to do?"  
  
Hiei shrugged, and jumped out of sight. Kurama shook his head and followed the girls.   
  
Shiroi more or less watched, but she seemed to be having a good time. After a few minutes they caught up with Yuseke and Kuwabara, who had taken Keiko and Shiziru all over the place in a matter of minutes.   
  
"Hiei took off?" Yuseke asked Kurama.  
  
"He's around," Kurama answered. "Around where is the what I want to know?"   
  
Yuseke laughed, "He's probably watching us from wherever he is." Kurama nodded. "Does Shiroi seem to be having a good time?"  
  
"I don't know. She hasn't really done anything that would make you think she's having fun, but there's something in her eyes that says she is."   
  
Yuseke nodded, "I think I know what you mean. Bet this is the best time she's had since she came here."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it." They looked at the group in front of them; Kuwabara was now carrying Shiroi piggyback.  
  
"I bet Hiei's throwing a fit if he's been watching," Yuseke said.  
  
Kurama laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised, he's seemed to have really come to hate himself for what he said to her earlier this week."   
  
"Well he should," Yuseke said. "He didn't have to say that to her, that was hard for me to even watch, when Shiroi's mother left."  
  
"Same here," Kurama replied.  
  
***   
  
Up in front of them, Botan said, "After all you been through Shiroi I'm surprised you're letting Kuwabara carry you."  
  
"I think I can trust him," Shiroi said quietly.  
  
"All right," Kuwabara said, "She trust me."  
  
"I'm sure you're not the only one though," Botan said.   
  
"I'm sure she doesn't trust Hiei," Keiko said.   
  
"Who would?" Shiziru asked. "Rotten little freak."  
  
"Don't tell him that to his face," Kuwabara said. "He'll blow a gasket, though I've never seen him hit girls, so I don't if he'll take a hit at you or not."   
  
"If he does I'm sure Kurama would teach him a lesson," Botan said. "I think Kurama is the only person Hiei is afraid of."   
  
"I know why," Kuwabara muttered. "I saw Kurama in his demon form once. The form wasn't bad, looks better than Hiei's," but it was his power that scared me."   
  
"Any demon form looks better than Hiei's," Botan said.  
  
"Yeah, he looks like the Little Green Man from Mars with eyes all over him," Kuwabara added.   
  
"Sounds like someone's worst nightmare," Shiroi said.  
  
"He looks like an alien," Kuwabara said, "I swear."  
  
"What's an alien?" Shiroi asked.   
  
Kuwabara stopped. "You don't know what an alien is?" Shiroi shook her head. He put her down. "An alien is something that comes from outer space, but their just things that we humans made up."  
  
"Oh," Shiroi answered.   
  
"Stop filling her head with nonsense," Shiziru said.   
  
Kuwabara stuck his tongue out at his sister, "Want another ride?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "I'm okay." They started walking again.   
  
They passed all kinds of booths and games, Yuseke and Kuwabara making fools of themselves at a few of them, but they made Shiroi laugh, which made up for it.  
  
At one point, after going through a particularly large crowd, they got separated from Shiroi.  
  
"Oh great," Yuseke said, "This isn't good."  
  
Kurama was standing near a tree, and suddenly Hiei was standing next to him. "Why is something telling me that you were waiting for something like this to happen?" Hiei shrugged and Kurama sighed, "Could you please help us find her, and don't try and scare her?"   
  
Hiei nodded and vanished into the crowd.  
  
"Don't tell me," Yuseke muttered as he watched the demon enter the crowd.  
  
Kurama nodded, "He'll find her the quickest anyway."  
  
"Yeah I know," Yuseke said. "I only wish that she wasn't afraid of him, even though she does have a good for being afraid of him."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Whoops, she got lost. Don't worry, Hiei'll find her, along with something else. I should thank all of you that have been reviewing me, especially icewolfdemon and Diana-sama, sorry if I spell any of those wrong. I've been a bad girl when it comes o thank yous, so I apologize for not giving them sooner. 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 23  
  
When Shiroi realized she had gotten separated she had gone back in the other direction to try and find them. When she didn't find them, she got nervous. She found a place to sit down and thought for a moment.  
  
(Lets see, I know if I keep moving they definitely won't find me, so if I sit here, they'll find me, I hope.)   
  
She looked around from where she sat. She didn't see any familiar faces, and wondered what time it was. She saw an elderly woman walking by, and saw a flash on her wrist. "Excuse me, Ma'am?"  
  
The woman stopped and looked at her, "Yes?"  
  
"Do you by any chance know what time it is?"  
  
She looked at the watch on her wrist, "It's just going on seven."  
  
"Thank you," Shiroi replied.  
  
"Are you waiting for someone?" the woman asked.  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "No, I got separated from my group, so I know if I sit in one spot they'll find me sooner or later."  
  
The elderly woman nodded, "Very smart idea, well, good night."  
  
"Good night," Shiroi replied as the woman walked away. Shiroi looked around again, but something near the ground caught her attention.  
  
A baby, a little boy from the looks of it, was sitting on the grass near the bench she was sitting on, crying a little.  
  
Shiroi got off the bench and stooped down to where he sat, ignoring the pain in her side. "Hey there," she said. "What are doing just sitting here?" The little baby looked at her, and started crying. He crawled to her and clung to her leg. "You're lost," Shiroi whispered. She rubbed his back to comfort him, like Kurama had done to her a few days before.   
  
"Hey little one, where's your Mommy?" Shiroi asked him. She judged that he was too young to be able to speak, and all he seemed to be able to do was crawl. She picked him up, ignored her screaming side, and sat back down on the bench. "Lets see; I can't talk to you, I know." She put her left index and middle finger to the boy's temple, and searched his mind for what his mother looked like.  
  
His mind was a bunch of jumbled up, out of focus images. She finally found a recent memory of her and copied it so she would remember what the woman looked like. "There we go," she said, "Now lets go and find her."   
  
As she got to her feet, she heard someone call to her from behind. She turned around, and to her surprise, saw Hiei running up to her. "Where have you been?" the demon asked her.  
  
"I got separated from the group," Shiroi answered, "So I came here, since was the last place we all were, but I've seemed to have acquired a small problem."  
  
Hiei looked at child in her arms, "It's a kid."  
  
"And he's lost," Shiroi retorted. "If you're just going to be rude then go away." She didn't know how she was able to say that to him, not when her heart was pounding with fear of him. "Well?"  
  
Hiei didn't answer at first, but then said; "I saw you taking a memory from the boy, no doubt it was of his mother. Give it to me and I'll find her."   
  
Shiroi sighed, "All right." She transferred the memory and Hiei backed up into the shadows and jumped onto a large tent pole. After a few minutes he jumped down.  
  
"This way," he said. "She's going nuts, so I may run ahead." Shiroi nodded and they started walking.  
  
"Hang on," she whispered to the baby, "We'll find your mother very soon." The little one clung to her and whimpered, but that was about all.   
  
After a minute of walking, Hiei ran ahead. Shiroi kept walking in the direction he had gone, and a minute later; Hiei came back into view, and very anxious woman behind him.  
  
"There you are!" The woman exclaimed when she saw her little boy in Shiroi's arms. Shiroi gave him to her when she approached, and the woman hugged her son tightly. "How can I ever thank you two?" she asked.  
  
"It was nothing," Shiroi said. "I've had similar experiences, so I know how he feels." The woman bowed to her, and walked away.  
  
"Well now that that's over," Hiei mumbled. Shiroi nodded, but then groaned softly and held her side again. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have carried him," Shiroi muttered softly. "There was nothing else I could do though."   
  
"You should go home," Hiei said.  
  
"But-," Shiroi protested. This was the first time in five years she had been able to come to something like this, and now too have it end so suddenly made wish time could go backwards.   
  
"We can come back," Hiei said, noticing the look on the girl's face. "Theses things always last a week, so we can come back later this week when you're feeling better."  
  
"We can?" Shiroi asked. Hiei nodded. "Okay."   
  
"Come on." He helped her over to another dark area, where he vanished again to search for Kurama. When he found he spoke to him telepathy, -Kurama, stay where you are. I found her and we'll come to you. She needs to go home though; I'll explain when we get to you. - He watched Kurama nod slightly, so as not to attract attention.   
  
Hiei reappeared next to Shiroi. "Let's go," he said. "Kurama is waiting for us." Shiroi nodded and they headed off.   
  
When they found Kurama, the half demon was more concerned about Shiroi then anything else.  
  
"What happened?" He asked when they approached.  
  
"She'll be fine," Hiei said. "I'll explain on the way back to the temple. I'll send a message to the others about what's going on, since I don't want to wait for them."  
  
Kurama nodded, and then turned to the girl. "Do you want me to carry you?"  
  
Shiroi shook her head, but then Hiei said, "I think I'll insist on that." Shiroi looked at him, and then at Kurama, who nodded.   
  
Shiroi let out a breath as her side throbbed, "All right."   
  
Kurama carried her piggyback, just like Kuwabara had done earlier. As they headed out, Hiei sent out a message to the others that they had found Shiroi and were taking her back to the temple.   
  
As they walked, Kurama asked, "So Hiei, you said you would tell me what happened, so, what happened?" He suddenly felt the girl's grip on his kimono loosen. "Could you check and see if she's unconscious, or just asleep?" He stopped and allowed Hiei to look at the girl.  
  
"She's asleep," Hiei, announced, "I could tell by her breathing.  
  
Kurama nodded, "Now, back to my question?"  
  
Hiei sighed, "Well, I guess Shiroi had been waiting at the last place you guys had just been at, but while she was waiting, she found a little boy, he didn't seem to be even a year old yet, but he had also gotten separated, from his mother. I found her just after she had found him, and we found his mother and returned him. She had carried him the whole time, so of course he side is probably killing her."  
  
Kurama smiled, "So, it sounds like you two had to make a compromise."  
  
Hiei shrugged, "I don't know. When I said it was best for her to go home, she looked so disappointed, I guess the festivals and carnivals in her village only lasted a day. When I told her we could come back later this week, that's when she agreed, and that's when I contacted you."   
  
Kurama nodded, "Quite an interesting time, but I still see that you still have yet to apologize to her."  
  
"Oh shut up," Hiei grumbled.   
  
"You know what you said to her wasn't appropriate," Kurama said. "It was quite cruel." He felt like rubbing it in, and for once, did so. "Perhaps you don't know the difference between being cruel and being nice."  
  
"Hey!" Hiei snapped.   
  
"Perhaps if you had known the difference you wouldn't have said it." Hiei couldn't reply. "Perhaps I ought to prevent you from seeing her anymore, since all you do is frighten her anyway."  
  
Kurama was rubbing it in, hard. Hiei had never felt this humiliated, but he was also angry and the half demon. "What's it to you?"  
  
"I at least want to help her," Kurama answered. "All you seem to do is scare her and cause her more pain." Kurama's voice was hard, iron hard. The fox demon was glad the girl was asleep, or else he would have frightened her. "Why do I even bother, it won't get through that thick skull of your anyway."   
  
Hiei was silent. He didn't know whether to feel angry or stupid, but it didn't stop him from acting the way he always did, quiet and withdrawn.   
  
Kurama knew that as well, and knew he wouldn't reply until he had thought of a good retort, or simply not reply at all. (That's the problem with him, he feels he knows all he needs to, but he hardly knows anything. Shiroi knows more than him, maybe I should mention that to him. No, that would be going to far. Maybe keeping him away from her will teach him the lesson he's needed to learn for a long time, the lesson where you learn to sympathize with others, not insult them for how they feel.)   
  
They both said nothing for the rest of the trip back to Genkai's. When they got there, Genkai was surprised to see them.  
  
"What happened?" Genkai asked as she got up from where she sat. Hiei, not wanting to get involved, disappeared into the forest.   
  
"Shiroi got separated from the group," Kurama begin, "and while she was waiting for them, she found a little boy. Hiei found her just after she had found the boy, and they found his mother and returned him." They laid the girl down on a blanket inside the shrine; they would move her to her room when Kurama was finished. "From what Hiei told me, she carried the boy the entire time, on her right side. But even then that would put stress on her wounded side. For once Hiei thought correct, and decided it was best for her to come home."  
  
"Well there's a surprise," Genkai said, "Hiei thinking about what was best for someone but himself."   
  
"I asked him if he had apologized to her for earlier this week as we were walking here," Kurama continued. "Of course he hadn't, and a graciously reminded him that what he had done to her was wrong, and I rubbed it in."  
  
"Good for you," Genkai said. "He deserves that every so often."  
  
"I even threatened him," Kurama added.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I said that I would prevent him from seeing her, he shut up after I said that, and he hasn't said a word to me since."  
  
"The boy's pride is going to keep doing that to him," Genkai said. Her voice went down to a low whisper, "If ever wants a chance with Shiroi, he's going to have to put his pride behind him, least until he convinces her anyway."   
  
"I don't know if he can," Kurama said. He sighed, "Well, lets take her to her room." Genkai nodded and Kurama picked up the girl as Genkai went to go and see if Shiroi's bed needing any fixing before they put the girl in it.   
  
"She'll sleep for the rest of the night," Genkai said as Kurama laid the girl down. "I knew she would be able to stay that long, but at least she was able to get a look around."  
  
"Here's something," Kurama said, "Something that Hiei said, to her. When he said it was best for to go home, she seemed disappointed, but then he said that they could come back, can you believe that?"  
  
"Maybe he can be sentimental," Genkai muttered. "Oh well, it still doesn't make up for earlier, and I do agree with you, that we should prevent him from seeing her, at least until he apologizes anyway."   
  
Kurama nodded, "I think I can arrange that." Genkai smiled, and then they left the girl to rest.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Aw, little baby, so cute. Besides that, would you want a fault of yours to get rubbed in by Kurama? I wouldn't, that had to hurt. Kind of a boring chapter, it'll get better, a bit emotional, but better. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Shiroi woke up the next morning with her side still aching. She sat up slowly and looked around. When she realized she was in her bedroom, she got up and changed her clothes. When she was changed, she left her room to find Genkai.   
  
She found the woman as usual by the shrine. "Good morning Genkai."  
  
Genkai turned around, "Ah, Shiroi, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better," the girl answered. She looked around, "It's quiet this morning, is anyone coming around today?"  
  
Genkai shrugged, "I never know anymore, but I always expect the usual group."   
  
Shiroi nodded, "I'm sorry I had come back so early, and I want to thank Kurama and Hiei for bringing me back home."  
  
"You want to thank Hiei?" Genkai asked, "Even after all he's said to you?"  
  
"Hiei can't help who he is," Shiroi said. "I forgive him for what he said to me, even if you and the others do not. He does have some good in him; I know he does. If he hadn't, would have protected me from my father when he came to kill me?" She looked up into the forest, "Even though I know that, I still can't help fearing him, or any of the other boys, who have shown me even more kindness."   
  
Genkai stared at her, "Shiroi, you still cease to amaze me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"After all you been through, you still manage to forgive everyone, and find enough kindness in your heart to make it seem like you've lived a normal life."   
  
"What else can I do?" Shiroi asked. "All I have now are you and the others, and most are mortal, including you, so one day you'll be gone and I'll be alone again. Why not act like my life is normal? Why act like a frightened child when there's no point?"   
  
Genkai didn't know what to say, she just stared at the girl.   
  
Shiroi smiled, "Is there anything you need help with?" Genkai shook her head. "Okay, I guess I'll just go back to my room." She turned to go, but then turned back around, "Could please you call me of either Kurama or Hiei show up, or any of the group for that matter?" Genkai nodded. "Thank you." She went to her room and pulled out her flute.   
  
It had been a while since she had practiced, and decided should probably she should if she wanted to keep everything she remembered. She practiced for about an hour, experimenting with a few songs she knew, trying to tie them together into one long song.   
  
When she finally was through with that, she put her flute away and took a few things out of her trunk that she had been working on. She couldn't wait to finish them, but when she did, life for all of those she knew would change, including hers. She worked on the pieces for another hour, finishing two in the process. After that, she put them away and left her room to see if Genkai needed help with anything. She found the old woman meditating in the shrine, and knew better than to bother her.  
  
Instead, she found that the walkway needed sweeping, so she found the broom and began to sweep away all the dirt and whatever else was there. There wasn't a whole lot, but it gave her something to do.  
  
After about half an hour, she was close to finishing. She was just in front of the stairs, sweeping at the last of it, when Kurama showed up.   
  
"Good morning Kurama," Shiroi greeted.   
  
"Same to you," Kurama replied. "Are you feeling better this morning?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Thanks for carrying me last night."  
  
"It was nothing, I knew you wouldn't be able to walk the whole way on your own, not from the look on your face."   
  
"Sometimes looks don't always mean what they show," Shiroi said. "I would have made it, if walking was my only option."   
  
"I see," Kurama said. "So, what have you been doing?"  
  
"Just cleaning up the temple a bit," she answered. "I have nothing else to do, so I figured, why not do something constructive?"   
  
"Good choice," Kurama said.  
  
Shiroi asked him something that had been on her mind since he had arrived, "Where's Hiei, when you're around, he's never far behind."  
  
"I'm sure he's around," Kurama answered. (Looks like my threat worked,) he thought to himself. Shiroi nodded, but she seemed to be clutching her broom rather tightly. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Side..." Shiroi gasped. "No spell...Pain." She went down to her knees, clutching her side.   
  
"You just had to be standing when it wore off," Kurama muttered as he went down to her level. "I'm sorry to say it, but you're stuck that way."  
  
"I figured," Shiroi whispered.   
  
"Let me help you to your room," Kurama said as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Can't... can't breathe," Shiroi gasped.  
  
"Relax," Kurama said. "There's nothing I or Genkai can do, you'll have to live with it." He wanted to help her. When she said she couldn't breathe he wanted Yukina to come and replace the spell, but he knew that it would only hurt her later. "I'm sorry, but it's for the best."  
  
"Did the spell wear off?" Genkai had finished her meditation and came out to see what was going on.  
  
"Apparently," Kurama answered.   
  
"Come on," Genkai said. "Lets get her to her room."   
  
Shiroi walked the whole way, and when they got to her room she only sat down. "I should've guessed that it would be this way." She said hoarsely.   
  
"Hopefully it won't last too long," Kurama said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Can I trust you to keep her company?" Genkai asked the half demon. Kurama nodded and Genkai left.   
  
"I'll never be able to sleep like this," Shiroi mumbled.  
  
"You'll find a way," Kurama said, "I have."  
  
"Yeah," she said, "Genkai's told about some of your injuries. Having a hard time blocking?"  
  
Kurama laughed, "Yeah, I guess I do get hit in the gut a lot."   
  
"More like impaled from what I've heard," Shiroi said.   
  
"And where have you heard this from?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yuseke, Kuwabara, Genkai," she ticked them on her fingers, "That's about it." Her side throbbed intensely and she clutched it again.   
  
"Well I guess those are the right sources," Kurama muttered. He noticed the pained look on the girl's face. He knew there was nothing he could do about her pain, but he could help her with her mood. He got up and backed away a few paces; she didn't seem to notice. He closed his eyes and shifted into his spirit fox form.   
  
He trotted over and sat there and waited until she noticed. When she looked up again, she jumped at his appearance. "Oh, I didn't know you had transformed."   
  
-I did it quietly, - Kurama replied.   
  
"I realized that," Shiroi said. "Why can't I remember being in this much pain?"  
  
-Have you ever been hurt like this? - Kurama asked.  
  
Shiroi nodded. "Yes, the village boys thought it would be fun to see what would happen if they rubbed a wire across my throat."  
  
-Please tell me that isn't how they put it? - Kurama begged.  
  
Shiroi shook her head. "Nope, that's exactly what they said." She moved her hair aside and revealed a shiny, four-inch long scar. "That's what happened in the end. I was lucky it didn't go very deep, but it took three months for it to heal."   
  
-And no one offered to help you? -  
  
"They knew if they did, they would feel the wrath of my father. He didn't care that I had gotten hurt, and something keeps telling me that he told the boys to do it."  
  
-Sick, - Kurama muttered, -just completely sick. Was he that way when your mother was alive? -  
  
"I can't remember," Shiroi answered. "But it seemed to really start after my mother died, so I guess he was different, I just can't remember."  
  
-That's sad too; those were probably some of your happier times with them. -  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Probably." She looked even worse than before, and Kurama felt horrible. He had wanted to try and make her feel better. He rubbed his head against her shoulder, almost apologetically. She absent-mindedly scratched him behind the ear. When she realized what she was doing, she stopped suddenly. "Sorry Kurama."  
  
-What'd you stop for? - He asked. -That felt good, do it again. - Shiroi actually laughed, and did as he asked.   
  
"You seem to be acting more like a dog than a dignified spirit fox," Shiroi said.  
  
-Oh well, - Kurama said as he leaned into her hand.   
  
She stopped after a few minutes, and he shook himself to get himself out of the stupor he had fallen into. He looked back up at the girl. -Genkai would probably hit me if she found out that I was responsible for keeping you up when you should be resting. -  
  
"Don't worry about it," Shiroi said, "Sleeping really isn't on my mind at the moment." Kurama nodded as the door opened and Genkai came in. "Thank you Kurama," the old woman said. "I believe I can take over from here." The spirit fox nodded and trotted out the door.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Ouch, that's got to hurt. I don't have much to say this time, so until the next chapter. Reviews please! 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Genkai asked the girl in front of her. It had been three days since the spell had worn off on Shiroi, and it turned out that the girl hadn't slept at all since then. Her eyes were blood shot and she was very pale. "Well?" Genkai asked again.   
  
"I don't see a reason to complain," Shiroi replied.   
  
"Don't see a reason?" Genkai asked. This was the first time she had ever been angry with the girl, but she wasn't angry enough to let it show. "Shiroi, you need to sleep, if you don't you won't get any better."  
  
"I know," she replied. "I figured I would fall asleep when my body just couldn't stay awake any longer."  
  
"Shiroi, even a kid such as yourself can stay awake for a week without any sleep," Genkai said. "I will not allow you to wait that long."   
  
Shiroi hung her head, "I'm sorry."   
  
Genkai couldn't stay angry with her. The girl's side had been responsible for discomfort, and they weren't doing anything about it. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault that you can't do anything about your side."  
  
Shiroi nodded, but then asked, "Genkai, what's the hardest decision you've had to make?"  
  
"The hardest?" Genkai asked. "Where did that question come about?"  
  
"I don't know," Shiroi answered, though it wasn't quite the truth.   
  
"Off the top of my head, I can't tell you, but if you let me think on it a while, I may have an answer for you." Shiroi nodded. "Now, about getting you to be able to sleep, it's not something I was expecting to deal with, but I'll figure out something." Shiroi nodded, "I'll contact Yukina, she hasn't seen you in a while, and I'm sure she'll know a way." Shiroi nodded again and Genkai left to go and contact the ice apparition.   
  
During the past three days, Shiroi had worked on the pieces she had making, and over half of them were done, it wouldn't be long now. She had only two more to make, and one of the two was already half done.   
  
It took Genkai half an hour to contact Yukina, and another hour and a half for Yukina to get there. "Genkai has told me you've been having trouble sleeping," Yukina said as she walked into Shiroi's room. "I should probably check your wounds anyway, just to see how they're healing up."   
  
Shiroi nodded. Like Botan, Yukina checked her hands first. Since the girl had been using them more, the healing was slower, since fragile tissue kept reopening. "There will definitely be scars," Yukina said as she re-bandaged the girl's hands. "But what's another scar to you?"   
  
"Nothing," Shiroi said, "Just proof of something else that I've survived."   
  
Yukina nodded and checked the gash in the girl's side. "This is looking much better."  
  
"Doesn't feel like it," Shiroi muttered.  
  
Yukina smiled, "I know it's painful, but it really is getting better. Maybe another month and all that will be left is a scar."  
  
"I hope so," Shiroi said as Yukina began to re-bandage her.   
  
"Now, as for you sleeping problem, I can make a tea for you that will make you fall asleep, and I can leave the recipe and ingredients with Genkai so she can keep making it for you. How about that?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Whatever's easiest."  
  
Yukina smiled, "I'll go make some for you now, you look like really need the sleep." She got up and left, leaving Shiroi alone.  
  
Shiroi gasped and clutched her side as a spasm of pain shot through it. (What am I going to do? She thought. I can't stay her another month, not anymore.)   
  
The pain subsided after a few minutes, but as always, there was a constant dull ache. She made up her mind then, she would finish her last piece, and that would be it.   
  
"Here we are." Yukina was back, and she had a hot cup of tea on a tray for the girl. "It won't take long for it to take affect, especially on you. It may be a little hot, but you need to drink it all, and as quickly as you can, or you won't get the full use out of it."  
  
Shiroi nodded, and drank down the tea. It was hot, but not enough to burn her throat. Only a few minutes after she took it did she feel it begin to take affect.   
  
"Sleep well," was the last thing she heard from Yukina before she dropped off.  
  
***   
  
She slept for most of the day, and when she woke up, it was close to six p.m.   
  
"Hey there, sleepy head," Yukina said with a smile. "You're probably hungry, that tea normally does that."  
  
She was right; the girl was hungry. Shiroi ate everything that was on the tray Yukina had placed in front of her. When she was through, she felt like she could sleep again.   
  
"All right," Yukina said, "Drink this, and it's off to dreamland again." Shiroi smiled and drank the tea down, and went to sleep again.  
  
***  
  
It went on like that for the next several days. All Shiroi did was sleep, waking only to eat, and then slept again. The good thing about it was that not only was she not feeling pain anymore, but it was also giving her energy a chance to completely recover.   
  
By the fifth day, Shiroi was feeling almost back to normal, with the exception of her side. On the fifth day, Yukina let up on her, letting her stay awake a few hours before making the girl drink more of the tea and sleeping again.   
  
"She seems to be getting much better," Yukina said to Genkai as the girl slept.   
  
Genkai nodded, "Yes, this is just what she needed. But what amazes me is that she never complained about the pain, not once, at least not to me."   
  
"That's who she is," Yukina said. "And that's probably how she'll be for the rest of her life. I know it sounds like a bad thing, and it may even kill her one day, but it will make her seem like such a nice person, even though she already is a nice person."   
  
Genkai sighed, "Why is it that the more she recovers, the more I worry about her? Isn't a person supposed to feel relief as a person recovers?"  
  
"Normally," Yukina answered. "And I know what you mean, I've been feeling that way myself. I wonder why?"   
  
"I just hope it doesn't mean something," Genkai said. Yukina nodded.  
  
***  
  
The next day, they got an unexpected visit from Koenma, though his visits were always unexpected.   
  
"I just came by to see how you were doing," Koenma said to Shiroi. He was in his teenage form, like the last time. "I heard about what Hiei said to you after your mother left," He turned to Genkai, "Has he gotten the punishment he deserves?"  
  
Genkai nodded, "And he's still under it."  
  
"Good," Koenma said. He didn't know about Hiei's feelings for the girl, and perhaps that was probably a good thing, since Koenma was horrible at keeping secrets. "Genkai, Yukina, may I speak with Shiroi alone, just for a moment?"  
  
Genkai nodded, "I guess so, just as long as you don't try anything."  
  
"Genkai!" Koenma shouted. "I would never, I'm not that kind of person."  
  
"We don't know that yet," Genkai said as she and Yukina walked out of Shiroi's room.   
  
"That was embarrassing," the heir said. He turned to Shiroi and cleared his throat. "Now, the real reason I came to see you."  
  
"Huh?" Shiroi asked.  
  
Koenma's eyes softened. "I wanted to thank you for the phoenix. It's very pretty, and it's a nice addition to my desk. And no, I listened to your request and it's not being used as a paper weight."   
  
Shiroi giggled, "Good I was hoping you wouldn't do that."   
  
"It's too beautiful to be used for that," Koenma said, "Shiroi, you have a talent for that, and if nothing else suits you, you can make a living through that."  
  
Shiroi blushed, "I- I thank you for the compliment, Lord Koenma."  
  
"Do you have anymore of your works?" Koenma asked, "That I could see?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Well, it's only one thing, and it's not exactly a piece of work." She got the flute case from the top of her trunk and opened it to reveal the flute inside.  
  
"Wow," Koenma said as he examined it. "Does it work?" Shiroi nodded, and played a few scales for him to demonstrate. "Wonderful. Those would sell for a lot, you know."   
  
"I'm sure a lot of my work would," Shiroi said as she put the flute back in its case. "But the things I am working on now I don't plan on selling."   
  
Koenma nodded, "Then these pieces must have some special meaning to you?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "Yes, but I can't tell you what."  
  
Koenma nodded, "I understand. Emotions can be very hard to be put into words." He rose to his feet. "It has been a pleasure talking with you. And thank you again for the phoenix." He bowed to her.  
  
"Sir, why are bowing to me?" Shiroi asked. "Shouldn't I be bowing to you?"  
  
Koenma smiled with his eyes, since the pacifier prohibited him to smile with his mouth. "Not in this situation. You'll understand one day." He turned to leave, but Shiroi stopped him.  
  
"Could you, could you tell my mother a said hello?" Shiroi asked him.  
  
Koenma smiled again, "Of course."   
  
She watched him leave, and sighed. (So he doesn't know,) she thought. (Maybe that's a good thing, because if he knew, then Botan would, and then everyone would know.) She wanted to work on her pieces, but she knew that Genkai or Yukina could show up at any moment, and she couldn't let either of them see her work. (Will I ever be able to finish them?)  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Uh, I don't think there's a point to this note, oh well. Reviews please. 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 26  
  
A day finally did come where she knew she could finish her work.   
  
Genkai came in that morning, "Shiroi, I have to go out today, and I probably won't be back until this evening. I can't contact anyone to watch over you, so can I trust you to rest and not do anything strenuous?"   
  
Shiroi nodded, "Yes Genkai."   
  
The old woman smiled, and a half an hour later, left the temple.   
  
Shiroi knew she had all day, but wanted to finish as soon as possible. She worked on her last two pieces, and touched up on the others she had already finished. When they were all complete, she wondered if they could be better, but she didn't want to take the time to experiment.   
  
She wrote seven letters, one to go with each piece, and then one more letter. She placed the letters except for the last one, each in a box with one of the pieces. The boxes were plain and small, each one just big enough to hold the piece and letter that were put inside it.   
  
Once she had done that, she took them into the shrine and place them all together, the eighth letter in front of them. Once that was done she went back to her room. She cleaned it up, folding up the blankets that made up her bed and stowing them in the closet. She packed everything she owned inside the pack that Genkai had given her, since Genkai knew that one day she would leave, she didn't know how right she was.   
  
Once all of her things were packed, she looked around the room. It looked as though no one had ever occupied it, and that was just how she wanted it. She had ignored the pain her side had been giving off the entire time, and even now she ignored it, she didn't want it to burden her, she didn't want it at all on her mind.   
  
She sat in the empty room for several hours, meditating as Genkai had taught her. Finally, near noon, she picked up her pack, shouldered it, and walked out of her room. She walked around the entire temple for the last time. When she was done, she stood in front of the shrine and sent out a little prayer.   
  
That done, she concentrated, remembering how Emperor Enma had transported his group out of the human world and back to the spirit world. At last the same glow that had surrounded the ruler surrounded her. She looked up at the shrine one last time, and vanished.   
  
***  
  
Genkai did not return until nightfall. As soon as she did she went to go and check on Shiroi.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm back so late Shir- what?" The room was empty, like no one had ever occupied it. "Shiroi? Shiroi!" She opened the trunk and looked in the closet, empty.   
  
She ran out and looked in the shrine, also empty. She searched the whole temple, every room and every corner, but she still didn't find her.   
  
"Where could she have gone to?" Genkai asked aloud. It was too dark for her to go looking in the forest, but she knew someone who could.  
  
"Hiei!" She called. "Hiei!" She waited a moment, and then called again. "HIEI!"  
  
"What?" the demon came out of the forest in front of her. "What is it? What are you freaking out about?"  
  
"Shiroi's missing, we else would I be acting this way?" Genkai spat back at the demon.  
  
"She's missing?" Hiei asked.   
  
"Yes. Please, contact the others; I want the forest searched. I've already searched the entire temple, she's not here, and her room is like it was never occupied."   
  
Hiei gritted his teeth, and then sent out the message to Yuseke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. He knew that they would bring Keiko with. Genkai went and contacted Botan and Hinigeshi, asking them to bring Yukina with them.   
  
They were all there within a half an hour.   
  
"What in the world is going on?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Shiroi is missing," Genkai answered. "I've searched the whole temple, and I would like you boys to search the forest."  
  
"Don't need to ask me twice," Kuwabara said. He, Yuseke, and Kurama carried flashlights. Hiei didn't need one, he saw just as well in the dark as he saw during the day.   
  
"Please hurry," Botan said as the guys separated and headed into the forest, going in four different directions.   
  
The rest of them went inside the shrine.   
  
"Where could she have gone?" Hinigeshi asked.  
  
"How far could she have gotten?" Botan asked. "With her injury, she can't have gone to far."  
  
"If she really gone into the forest," Yukina said, "wouldn't Hiei have found her and followed her?"  
  
"He would have, wouldn't he?" Hinigeshi said. "He would have brought her back, there was no way she could get past him."  
  
"Then aren't the boys searching in the forest for no reason?" Keiko asked.   
  
"No," Genkai said. "They're not. One thing about Shiroi, when she wants to do something, she does it. If she wanted to get past Hiei and not be seen, she'll do it, no matter what she has to do to do it."   
  
"But why would she leave?" Yukina asked. "What reason would she have?"  
  
"I don't know," Genkai answered. "I really don't know."  
  
Hinigeshi looked around the semi dark shrine. The only light was where they were sitting, but then something near the back caught her eye, "Hang on a second." She picked up the lamp and walked to the back where she thought she had seen something. Suddenly she gasped, and the called out, "Get the guys!"  
  
Botan raced out, summoning her oar and soaring into the air. She knew she only had to find Hiei, and then he could tell the others. She flew in the direction he had gone in, hoping he hadn't gone too fast.  
  
"Hiei!" She called. She flew on, calling out his name and hoping he would hear her.   
  
Suddenly a figure shot out of the trees and landed on the tallest one. It was Hiei. "What?"  
  
"Contact the rest," Botan said. "We found something in the shrine that may answer our question. Hurry, please!" Hiei nodded and sent out another message. "You can get back quick enough in your own, can you tell me which direction Kuwabara is?" Hiei pointed in the direction, "Thanks," she began to fly off again; "I'll see you back at the shrine."  
  
She raced in Kuwabara's direction, hoping to find him soon. She spotted him below the trees and shot through a gape after him. "Kuwabara!" She called.  
  
The boy stopped, "What?" he asked, "I just got Hiei's message."  
  
"Get on," Botan said, "It'll be faster this way."  
  
Kuwabara didn't protest, he just climbed onto her oar and the sped off. When they reached the shrine, Botan dropped him off and went after Yuseke. She found him only after a few minutes.  
  
"Get on!" She said. Yuseke hopped on as she flew, and the headed back to the temple. They got there just as Kurama came out of the forest, and they all ran inside the shrine.   
  
The lamps had been moved to the back where Hinigeshi had found everything. There were seven boxes, each one marked with one of their names. There was also a letter, addressed to all of them.  
  
"She must have left these," Genka said as she picked up the letter with hands that shook.   
  
"What could she have left for us?" Yuseke asked as Genkai opened the letter.   
  
"What's it say?" Hinigeshi asked.  
  
Genkai read the letter out loud so they could all know what it said:  
  
'To everyone,  
  
If you have found this letter, that means I've left. I know you're probably worried sick about me, and have searched every place imaginable, but I can assure you, I'm not here.   
  
I have left for reasons of my own, and I'm not going to tell you where I've gone. I've left behind for all of you this letter, and the only thanks I can think of to give you without having to say it in words.   
  
Inside the boxes, which I have labeled for each person, there is another letter, and something that I've hand made myself. The letter is addressed to you and only to you, and I wish that you read it only to yourself, then once you read it you can let the others see. That's just my wish; you can do what you want.   
  
The only one I don't have anything for is Shiziru, so I ask if Kuwabara can tell that I said thank you, and that I hope to see her again someday.'  
  
"This is getting hard to listen to," Kuwabara said. "I'll do it."  
  
Genkai continued:  
  
'That's about all I can tell all of you in this letter. The other letters that I've addressed to you individually are more detailed.   
  
I'm sorry it had to be this way, that I had to leave without saying goodbye to all of you in person, but I had to, it was easiest for me.   
  
As I said before, I'm not telling you where I'm going, so please don't waste your time searching for me, you won't find me.   
  
Until the next time I see all of you,  
  
Shiroi.'  
  
Genkai had to keep herself from crushing the letter.   
  
"So that's it?" Yuseke asked. "She's just up and left, just like that?"  
  
"Apparently so," Botan replied.   
  
"I guess we should see what theses are," Hinigeshi said as she picked up one of the boxes. She distributed them to their owners, and they all sat in a sort circle. "Well," Yuseke said, "Let's do this."  
  
They opened their boxes and took out the letters first.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Uh-oh, where'd Shiroi go? You'll find that out later, after I get an answer from you for the question I'll have for all of you at the end of the last chapter, which is very soon. 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Quick Note: Hey, just a warning, the majority of this chapter is full of letters, well, most of them are note sized, but letters away, so the formatting is going to be a little weird, sorry. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
When Genkai read hers, she felt even guiltier for allowing this to happen.  
  
Her letter read:  
  
Dear Genkai,  
  
In all of my letters, I'll be expressing me thanks, but also, I'll be going into more personal details.   
  
I believe I owe the most to you, since not only were you my first teacher, but you were my guardian as well. You were like a grandmother to me, and that I will never forget.  
  
As for training me, I thank you for being so patient with me. Teaching me spiritual and water abilities must have been difficult, and since I knew nothing about my abilities had to have the teachings even more difficult.  
  
Also, I want to apologize for making you angry a few weeks ago, I had no intentions of doing that, and I know it was my fault.   
  
There is more I want to say to, I just can't find the words to say it, so I'm sorry your letter had to be so short. Again, I thank you for everything, and I hope to see you again some day.   
  
Love,  
  
Shiroi.  
  
Genkai wiped a tear away, folded up the letter, and walked outside.   
  
Botan's letter was similar, even though neither of them knew.  
  
Hers read:  
  
Dear Botan,  
  
It seems like all of my letter begin with thank you, but it's all I can think of to open them. Anyway, saying all I want to in this letter is impossible, but I'm going to try me best anyway.   
  
I mostly want to thank you for teaching me how to heal. I'll use that ability forever. I also want to thank you for the kindness you showed me. You were like the big sister I never had.   
  
It seems like I don't even know what else to say, but my heart holds so much more. All I can really seem to say is thank you; thank for all you've done for me.  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't say more; I wish I could, but I just can't seem to. I guess the only other thing I can do is ending the letter, I'm sorry it had to be so short.  
  
Also, can you tell Koenma I said goodbye? I would appreciate it.  
  
I hope to see again.  
  
Love,  
  
Shiroi.  
  
Botan did the same as Genkai, folded up the letter and went outside. It hadn't said much, but it was more than enough to make Botan feel like crying her eyes out.   
  
Yukina's letter was no different, maybe a little longer, but no different.   
  
Dear Yukina,  
  
You letter seems to be the only one that doesn't start off with thank you, oh wait, I just wrote it, sorry.   
  
Yukina couldn't help but giggled softly, and then went back to reading.  
  
  
It's all thank you, that's all I can write. Thank you for teaching me how to use me ice abilities. I know I wasn't a very good student, and it took me a while to get hang of it, and I promise you, its been put to good use, you'll see soon enough.   
  
Also, thank you for taking care of me while I was injured. I'm not the best patient, since I'm not used to being taken care while being in such conditions.   
  
I have a question, but even though I may not hear the answer, I'm still going to ask it anyway. Your teas, how do you do it?  
  
Whenever I had to take one back at me village, they tasted horrible, but yours didn't, what did you do?  
  
One other thing, the next time you put that numbing spell on me, could you make it so it gives a warning that its going to stop working? I was standing while it happened, and I was lucky Kurama was next to me when it happened.   
  
I don't know what else to say, and I'm mad at myself for making these letters so short. Oh well, I guess I really can't do anything about it.  
  
Thank you Yukina, and I really hope to see you again.  
  
  
-Shiroi  
  
Yukina smiled and folded up her letter. She had seen Botan and Genkai leave out of the corner of her eye, and went to go see if they were all right.  
  
"Yours must have been more emotional then mine," she whispered when she found the two.  
  
"Why's that?" Botan asked as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"Here," Yukina said as she held out her letter, "Read it for yourself and see."   
  
Botan took the letter, and She and Genkai read it. "She put humor in yours," Botan said. "No wonder you're not in our state."  
  
"Probably because she didn't know me as well," Yukina answered. "I mean she was always with either of you two, or Kurama."  
  
"He seemed to be the only one she trusted," Botan, said, all of them still continuing to whisper.   
  
"And to think he was even half demon," Genkai said, "You would think she would never trust a demon."  
  
"Normally you're not supposed to," Botan said. "But I guess there are a few exceptions."   
  
Back inside, Hinigeshi was just finishing her letter. The girl hadn't known her that well, but had thanked her for helping take care of her while she was injured. She would've have liked to have gotten to know Hinigeshi better if she hadn't left. Like all of the letters so far, it ended with her saying that she wanted to see her again, and Hinigeshi walked out to see what the other three were doing.  
  
"It must have been hard for her to write letters for people she didn't know that well," she said as she sat down next to Botan.   
  
A few minutes later, Keiko came out. "It seems like she wanted to say so much more, but she just couldn't." The other four nodded and Keiko sat down.  
  
Inside, Kurama was only halfway through is letter. His seemed to be one of the longer ones.  
  
It said:  
  
Kurama,  
  
I hope you know that I'm very grateful to know you. You're the first man I've trusted for over eight years.   
  
I thank you for acting as my teacher; even if was for only one day. I didn't mean to learn that quickly, sorry.   
  
I don't know why, but you seemed to try the hardest to make so I wasn't afraid of you. Like when Yuseke and Kuwabara had that fight outside my room, and you tried to calm me down. I hope I wasn't rude to you when I asked you to leave me alone.  
  
Also, I hope I didn't startle you when I used my telepathy on you for the first time. It was the only way I could get to you so I could heal you.   
  
I also want to thank you for all the times you spent with me after I woke up from my injuries. And also for trying to comfort me after my mother left, that wasn't easy for me and you being next to me along with Botan really made me feel better, even if I didn't show it.   
  
Also, when you shifted into your spirit fox form that one day, right after that spell Yukina put on me wore off, just so you could make me feel better. That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. And when I started scratching you behind the ear and you told me to keep doing it after I stopped, did you really like that? I hope I didn't insult you when I compared you to a dog, but the way you acted just reminded me of one, sorry.   
  
To finish, I just want you to know that I'll never forget you, any of you for that matter. I really, really hope that I do see you again.  
  
-Shiroi  
  
Kurama folded up the letter and ran outside. Yuseke and Kuwabara had left before him, their letters must have been shorter, and he could hear bangs from in the forest, obviously they were punching trees.  
  
Back tracking to before all of that, before Yuseke and Kuwabara even left the temple.  
  
Their letters were short, probably two of the shortest ones.   
  
Kuwabara's was longer than Yuseke's. It read:  
  
  
Kuwabara,  
  
I know I didn't get to know you that well, but I still want to thank you anyway. What touches me most about is your kindness. When you brought over the kittens when I first woke up, that was very sweet of you.   
  
I know you're honor bound, but that still doesn't keep you from being nice. When you brought those kittens in that were all wet, asking me to dry them, you seemed relieved when I agreed to do it.  
  
Let me ask; is your place full of cats?   
  
Just to let you know, you're the second man I've come to trust. Sorry, Kurama got first, he was always around and I got to know him more.   
  
Other than that, I thank you for protecting me against me father, I know he was a hard match against, and I'm glad you survived it.  
  
Hope to see you again,  
  
Shiroi  
  
Yuseke's letter was shorter than that, since she knew him the least.  
  
It read:  
  
Yuseke,  
  
I know I got to know you that least, but I still have to thank you for protecting me from my father and helping to show me that all men aren't bad. Just to you know; I came to trust you after I trusted Kurama and Kuwabara. Sorry to say it, but Kurama got first and Kuwabara got second. You got third, sorry. It's not that bad, Hiei got fourth, and yeah, I trust him, surprisingly.   
  
You said you would tell me what your mother thought of the earring and necklace set, you never did. You were probably sidetracked though, and I can understand. I really hope she liked them.  
  
I hope to see you again,  
  
Shiroi  
  
Both he and Kuwabara ran out at the same time and into the forest. As soon as they were in the both punched a tree.  
  
"I didn't," Yuseke said, "I never did tell her."  
  
"Tell her what?" Kuwabara asked as his tree went down.   
  
"Tell her what my mom thought of the necklace and earring set. She loved it, and really wanted to meet Shiroi, so much for that."  
  
"That stinks," Kuwabara said.  
  
"I know, and I made a promise to her too."  
  
Kuwabara groaned, "Did she rank you in her trust list?"  
  
"Yeah," Yuseke said as he sat down, "I got third, but that's not bad, Hiei got fourth."  
  
"I got second," Kuwabara said as he sat down. "Kurama got first, lucky."  
  
"But it's true, she did get to know him more, she hardly ever saw us."  
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara muttered. He looked around, "So when are we going to go back?"  
  
***  
  
Back in the shrine, Hiei was still reading his letter, and was surprised at the content.   
  
Everyone was gone but him, but he was glad for it. His letter said:  
  
Hiei,  
  
I know I got to know you the least, but I still have a lot I want to say to you.   
  
I want to thank you, for all those times you protected me and looked out for me. Like when Koenma showed up out of nowhere the day after I woke up, you went after me to make sure nothing happened to me. I'm sorry I knocked you down then, I had no intention of doing that.   
  
I also want to thank you, for making me laugh for the very first time. I know it wasn't your intention, but I'm glad that those kittens were so curious about who you were.  
  
I do wish I could've have learned my lightening and fire abilities from you, and I was looking forward to learning how to use the sword. Perhaps I would have, if my father hadn't shown up.   
  
I want to thank for all the times you protected me from him. I knew when you came after me every time my father nearly had me that you didn't hate me, and when he was carrying me away and used me as a shield when you came to attack him, I didn't miss that fear in your eyes when you nearly hit me.   
  
When he was about to kill you, I couldn't let him do it, that's why I came and took the hit. I couldn't let my father kill the only friends I had in eight years, I just couldn't. I know that's what motivated you to use you Black Dragon Wave on him and get him out of my life for good.   
  
Were you the first one to find out my true name? If so, I'm glad you heard him, if you hadn't, I would never know my real name.   
  
I don't know what put me on your bad side, but whatever did, I'm sorry.   
  
Also, I want to thank you for helping find that little boy's mother at the carnival. I know you didn't want to do it, but I thank you for doing it anyway.  
  
I'm sorry; it looks like we never did get to go back there. Since that spell Yukina put on me wore off, I couldn't walk, so going back was pretty much out of the question.   
  
Like I've said to everyone else, I do hope one day I can see you again; I just don't when that will be.   
  
I guess that's it then.  
  
-Shiroi.   
  
Hiei read it again so it could sink in. Then he folded it up and shot outside. He had caught a glimpse of the girls just outside the shrine, but he didn't know where Kurama, Kuwabara, or Yuseke were, but he really didn't want to know any way.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Um... Yeah, the next chapter's a little more upbeat, a little. Just so you know, the next chapter is the last chapter; sorry for those of you that really like it. 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 28  
  
None of them went back into the shrine until dawn.   
  
Keiko was lucky she had said she was staying at Genkai's, if she hadn't she would have been in trouble.   
  
When they were all back in the shrine, Yuseke asked, "So who wants to go first?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"Who's going to see what they got?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"I will," Genkai said. She picked up the box and reached in. When she pulled her hand out, she held quite a beautiful piece of work. It was a swan, sitting in the water with its wings failed out, splashing water droplets everywhere. The water it was in was less than a quarter of an inch thick, and it was what made the piece level.   
  
"Wow," Botan said. "That's amazing. Can you tell what it's made of?"  
  
"It looks like glass," Genkai said as she examined it, "but it being made by Shiroi, it's probably ice."   
  
Now the others were more willing to look at what Shiroi had given them.  
  
"I'll go next," Yukina said. She reached into her box and pulled out what looked like an over sized snowflake that was attached to a stand. "From the back of it you would never now," Yukina said, "But the front." She turned it around. Carved on the front was a sparrow, its details nearly exact. "How in the world did she do it?"  
  
"She's quite good at it," Kurama said.   
  
"My turn," Hinigeshi said. She pulled out her gift, "Wow!" It was a Pegasus, also made out of the glass-like ice. It was rearing, wings outstretched. When Hinigeshi set it down and it stood on its own, she asked, "How can it stand like that?"  
  
"She must have put a lot of weight in the tail," Genkai answered.  
  
"That had to have been one of her more difficult pieces," Kurama said. "The wings had to have been exactly equal in weight, or it wouldn't be able to stand that way."  
  
"Lets see what I got," Botan said. "Well this is similar." She got a unicorn, also in a rearing position.   
  
"I wonder what I got," Keiko said as she pulled it out. "Aww." It was a hummingbird, made much larger than its normal size. Its wings were outstretched and it was sitting on a branch that would keep the whole piece up.   
  
"My turn," Yuseke said. He pulled his out, "Cool." His was a bald eagle. Its wings were also out, like it had just landed in the branch that it sat on. "I guess this was all she could do, since she didn't know me that well."   
  
"I think it's fitting," Keiko said.   
  
"Me next," Kuwabara said. Everyone couldn't help but laugh when he pulled his out. As expected, it was a life size kitten, looking up curiously with one paw up off the floor, looking like it was about to bat at something.   
  
"That brings back memories," Yuseke said with a laugh.  
  
"I know," Hiei grumbled.   
  
"Ah come on Hiei," Yuseke said. "You got her to laugh, and that was like one of the best times." Hiei shrugged.  
  
"I guess it's my turn," Kurama said. He looked inside his box, and laughed, "I knew it."  
  
"Knew what?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Kurama took out what he had gotten. It was his spirit fox form, not made of ice, but what looked like jade. "How she made this will be a definite wonder to me."   
  
"Okay," Yuseke said. "Lets see it Hiei."   
  
Hiei glared at the boy, but then looked down at the box in front of him. He reached inside, and then yanked it back out. "Ow!"  
  
"Did she give you something that bit?" Kurama asked. He wasn't they only one smiling.  
  
"No," Hiei muttered, "I poked my finger on something sharp."  
  
"Same thing," Yuseke said, and everyone laughed.   
  
Hiei glared at them, and then yanked out what he got, and then had to keep himself from dropping it.   
  
"If that's not one of the best ones," Yuseke said, "Then I'd say we got screwed."  
  
"Don't say that," Keiko said. "Hiei just got lucky."  
  
"You got that right," Hiei said. He held an obsidian dragon. It looked to be lying down, its wings outstretched and its mouth open. Its body and tail completed a circle, but what the dragon was coiled around caught everyone's attention. In the center, what looked like an egg; was really a hollow sphere, with a living flame burning inside.   
  
"I guess she did learn to use her fire ability," Hiei whispered.   
  
"How does it keep burning?" Keiko asked.  
  
"It must be connected to the girl's spirit energy," Kurama answered. Then he smiled, "Well, this makes things easier, at least we know she's alive."  
  
"Huh?" Everyone but Hiei and Genkai asked.  
  
"A person's life is connected with their spirit energy, so if it's gone completely, the person dies. This way, we have a link to Shiroi, sort of. It lets us know that she's still alive. "   
  
"I wish it told us where she was," Yuseke muttered.   
  
"Well Hiei," Botan said, "What do you have to say for yourself, since you got one of the best gifts out of all of them?" Hiei couldn't speak; he just stared at the dragon sculpture in his hands. "Hello?"  
  
"Leave him alone," Kurama whispered, "he's lost more than he's gotten."  
  
Hinigeshi thought for a moment, "What she we do with them?"  
  
"Hmm?" they all asked.  
  
"It doesn't feel right, taking them home with us," Hinigeshi said, "At least, I feel that way."  
  
"You're not the only one," Genkai said.   
  
"Why don't we put them in Shiroi's room?" Botan suggested. "On top of the trunk?"  
  
"I'm good with that," Yuseke said, "Well?" Everyone agreed, including Hiei.  
  
They left the shrine and headed to Shiroi's room. When they got there, they went inside and place their pieces on top of the trunk.   
  
"Hiei's looks like a never ending night light," Hinigeshi said.  
  
"Ha, ha," Hiei muttered.   
  
"Come on," Botan said. "It doesn't feel right, standing in here like this." They all walked out and headed back to the shrine. They didn't go inside, they just sat around on the steps.   
  
"It's only now just sinking in," Yuseke said.   
  
"I wonder why she had to leave?" Hinigeshi asked.   
  
"Maybe if we ever see her again, we'll ask," Keiko said.   
  
"Why do we keep say if?" Kuwabara asked. "We will see her again."  
  
"That's the sprit," Genkai said.   
  
"So what should we do know?" Kurama asked. "She asked us not to look for her, but I can't just sit around and wait."  
  
"And you think we can?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"We will not go looking for her," Genkai said.  
  
"Why not?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"We will do as she asks," Genkai answered. "If she does not want us to go and look for her, then we shouldn't. She hasn't ask much from us, not really, so lets do that for her."  
  
"Genkai has a point," Botan said. "All the things we did for her, we did voluntarily, she never asked us for anything."   
  
"And now she asks us not to go looking for when she leaves," Hiei said. "Why? Why is it she asks us to do something like that?"  
  
"Because of what she has said all along," Genkai said. "She doesn't want us wasting our time on her."  
  
"She was never a waste of time," Hiei muttered. Everyone heard him, and smiled.   
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Yuseke said finally.  
  
***  
  
Far away, but not too far away, Shiroi stood in front of two, large, oak doors. (Here I go,) she thought.  
  
She raised her hand and knocked.   
  
"ENTER!" boomed a voice.  
  
Shiroi took a deep breath, and pushed the door open, and walked into her new life.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's Young Immortal. I thank all of you that have taken their time to read this and send me their reviews. Now, I have a question. Do you want me to start uploading the sequel? I have some of it done, but it's nowhere near finished, which means it'll have large gaps between updates, not like this one. I'll be waiting for your replies, and if I get enough agreements, I'll upload it, so look for a second Yu Yu Hakusho story with my pen name. 


End file.
